Less Than Likely
by ButI'mNotAWrestlingFic
Summary: It would seem less than likely, Sasha and Seth. They're always at each other's throats, trying to outdo each other, and admittedly, flirting. So when they start up a bet of who has more game while on the European tour, they might learn just how high those chances really are. Rated M for sexual themes and language. [Sesha]
1. Chapter 1

A/n: of course you didn't have to wait long for my next Sesha fic. It felt like a good time for a change of pace and something a little more fun. Also I decided to make a tumblr for my page to make it easier to interact with all of you, you can find it on my profile :)

XXX

"Laaadies," came a coarse voice from behind them.

Sasha turned and rolled her eyes at the sight of the overly confident owner of that voice walking towards them. He caught her eye and smirked.

"Banks,"

"Oh what, do I not count as ladies?"

"Just saying hello," Seth sat down in the chair next to her and ignored her crossing her arms in a huff. "What's on?"

"What does it look like?" she taunted.

"It looks like Enzo and Cass." They were gathered around one of the backstage monitors at Raw, watching the show as it unfolded.

"Ding ding we have a winner."

"Wow she's feisty tonight huh?" he said to Charlotte on the other side of him.

"She's feisty every night," Charlotte shrugged.

"Hey!"

"But maybe," Charlotte continued, "she's extra feisty because of something you said about Hell in a Cell last night and you should apologize."

He took a heavy sigh and looked over at her from the side.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure."

"I was just frustrated with being smack dab in the middle of the card. Wouldn't you be?"

"Oh yeah," she glared at him, "I wouldn't know anything about that. We only went on second at SummerSlam."

"Noted." His tone was stern. "It wasn't a dig at you not deserving the main event, I just always wanna be the marquee guy. As a wrestlter, as a performer. I'm sorry," he looked back to Charlotte, "to both of you."

She nodded, "It's cool. Right Sash?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay. But you still don't have to be so damn feisty,"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright that's our cue Bay," Charlotte said as the monitor played a commercial, and standing up, "see you guys later."

They walked off for their segment with Nia, leaving Sasha there alone with Seth. Somehow they always ended up like that, alone. Together. He drove her crazy, but there were worse things out there than spending time with him. There was nothing Sasha hated more than being bored, and she was never bored when Seth was around. He was eyeing her from the corner of his eye again, and she pretended not to notice. Eventually, she had enough.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're not dressed."

"Oh I'm sorry actually, I am wearing clothes, that's just you undressing me with your eyes."

The corner of his lips turned up to a cocky smile as his eyes narrowed on her. He knew full well she'd only say something like that if they were alone, but he enjoyed the challenge regardless.

"Ha ha ha, so feisty tonight, Banks. You're not dressed to fight. No match tonight?"

"Nah they're selling the beating I took in Boston."

"You must be pretty bummed about losing the title."

"Yeah. Pretty bummed."

"Well maybe if you learned how to carry a championship they wouldn't have you constantly losing it," he sneered a bit as he said it.

"Is that why they never let you have the Universal?"

"Ouch, alright, we'll call that a tie."

"I'll give it to you. Do they…uh, have anything planned for you now?"

"Well, Survivor Series gives it a breather and then probably Jericho. Nothing's set."

"Yeah, of course."

"They want me full face by the time I get to Triple H."

"What're you now?"

"A kinda-face? Like you,"

"I'm not a kinda-face,"

"You are one bad day away from breaking a little girl's headband, don't even deny it."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "How're you gonna do that?"

"I dunno for sure, I wanna keep that cockiness, it's so much a part of my character, you know?"

"Oh I know."

"Ey, easy."

She laughed, tipping her head back and moving her hair from one side to the other.

"Watching a lot of Edge as a face, trying to pick up some things."

"Yeah and also-"

"Eddie?"

"Yeah."

"Got it," he chuckled. "Looks like Finn'll be front row for Survivor Series, we might have a moment after the match. A handshake or something."

"That would definitely get you back into the good graces of the fans."

"I think I've got plenty of good graces," he said with a confident smirk.

"Whatever."

"What about you? Keeping you away from the title for a bit?"

"Yeah, it looks like I'll pick up some bad blood with Nia through this."

"Jesus, don't die."

"I'm a better competitor than she is."

"Yeah and she can break you and your tiny body like a toothpick."

"She cannot-"

"Don't get me wrong," his voice got thicker, "it's a very lovely little body-"

"Damn right," she said confidently, though her face couldn't help but blush.

"But Nia looks like she could snap it in half."

"I guess so. I've been trying to bulk up."

He looked her up and down, it made her skin crawl…and tingle.

"Really?"

"Ha ha. How'd you do it?"

"Do what?

"Bulk up when you came back from your knee?"

"Am I…bigger?" he looked down, a little nervously and pulled at the too-tight t-shirt stretching across his upper body.

"I'm not calling you fat,"

"You sure?"

She laughed, "yes I'm sure. You came back…thicker."

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Enough ego fluffing, what did you do?"

"High protein and CrossFit."

"Ugh never mind."

"You might like it if you tried it,"

"Unlikely."

"Well that's what I did."

"Thanks for the advice," she said dryly.

"You asked."

She bit her lip. Talking to Seth was like a nonstop roller coaster. Sometimes they could hold a perfectly normal conversation, sometimes one of them got aggressive with the teasing and the other would have to match it. That was just the way they seemed to communicate, and that didn't bother her. It was immature, yeah, but it's not like either of them ever really said anything truly mean-spirited or hurtful. No matter how much they bantered and bickered, his name would still sit at the top of her phone's recent texts. Sometimes for more bantering and bicker, but still. They might act like they hated each other, but he mattered to her, and she liked to think she mattered to him too.

The flirting, well, that was just a bit of fun. It helped blow off steam the same way arguing did. Plus, whoever got the last word in got to enjoy watching the other speechless and blushing. Usually, that was Seth. He knew how to flirt. Better yet, he knew just want to say to put a dirty thought in her head and once he did, she was stuck. They'd been doing it for over a year, since Sasha came up last July, though it never went any further than words.

Later that same night, a group of them sat in a noisy hotel bar. There was a convention in town, meaning they had to squeeze together and fight to get the attention of the bartender. The rest of them, Bayley, Xavier, Big E and Kofi, had sent her and Seth up to get the next round. He peered over the tops of the crowd of people between them and the bar.

"Goddamn OBGYNs," he grumbled.

"They really know how to party."

"Okay here's the game plan, I'll push us through, you pull down your top a bit."

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Well I can't do it! Male bartender flirting with the blonde, it'll get his attention."

"There's not a whole lot to show off," she grumbled.

"Stop, you're beautiful,"

A second of silence hung between them, his eyes on her. Something on his face said he hadn't meant to say that out loud. She felt his hand on the small of her back, pushing past the other people at the bar. Reluctantly, she tugged down the tank top so that the cleavage showed. His eyes grazed over her, though she pretended not to notice. He was right though, it worked, the bartender came to them immediately and they soon carried a round of beers back to the table.

"Drink up kiddos," Seth said with a smirk, "Banks here sacrificed her dignity for these."

She glared at him and self-consciously tugged up her tank top again.

"Cheers," Bayley said with a laugh, "so do we have a European tour game plan?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, Bayley always wanted to fit in a thousand site seeing activities whenever they went anywhere. Because their schedules were so intense, it usually was combined with their morning workouts.

"We are **not** climbing all the steps of the Eiffel Tower again."

"We already did that, so I was thinking this time we'd go for bike ride along the Seine."

"That sounds fun," Xavier nodded.

"Don't encourage her, she'll want you to do the whole thing."

"It can't be **that** long."

"Someone google it."

"On it," said Big E, "277 miles."

"Oh," Bayley said disappointedly. "Maybe 8 miles of it?"

"See? Told you."

They laughed and continued their plans for the upcoming tour. But Seth wasn't in the conversation, sipping on his beer and texting on his phone. They were squeezed into the booth like sardines, his thigh rubbing up against her knee, his arm brushing against her as he attempted to conceal his phone under the table. She glanced over a few times as he bit his lip. Of course, he would be setting up a booty call while out with them. Sometimes it was like Seth had no interest the friends he made in the company. He was too busy being a main eventer and getting all the ladies. She had to admit it gave her a lot of pleasure to take the main event from him for once.

Leaning back with her beer, she caught a glance at his screen before he quickly tipped it away, seeing the picture that was on it. Someone sure wanted his attention. She glanced at the group, they were immersed in their conversation, so leaned into his ear and muttered very lowly.

"Classy, Rollins."

He looked back at her, realizing he'd been caught. His eyes narrowed, a little bit lustful.

"Jealous?"

"In your dreams."

He smirked, pocketing his phone.

"I'm calling it a night, guys," he said, downing the last of his beer. "I'll see you all in London."

He looked back at her with a smirk as he walked off, knowing she knew where he was going. Knowing that she was probably picturing it, his bare chest, sticky with sweat, his muscles flexing as he breathed heavily. She hated giving him the satisfaction and sneered back.

"What was that about?" asked Bayley.

"Caught Rollins sexting under the table. What else is new?"

"Wow you gotta give it to him," Xavier said, "he's got game."

"I really don't," Sasha dismissed. "He's got girls throwing themselves at him left and right because he's a world champ with a hot body, that's not game."

"A hot body?" Kofi laughed, "Damn that's complimentary of you."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Even I can admit he looks good in skinny jeans. But that's not game."

"You know we're gonna tell him you said that," Xavier was grinning, "right?"

"Whatever, I'm not a liar," _and it's not like he doesn't know already,_ "but like said, women throw themselves at him, he just picks and chooses his favorites like a the sleazebag he is."

"Sleezebag? I think that's going a little far," Bayley said, "Why so defensive, Boss?"

"I'm not defensive, I'm right."

"Uh huh," Xavier was eyeing her, "you know I think the lady-"

"Don't you dare say 'protest too much'! I'm more of a 'hell hath no furry,' fan if you're gonna go Shakespeare anyway."

"Are you a woman scorn? What'd he do? Sext with another woman in front of you?"

"Alright, conversation over. I'm exhausted."

"Aw Sash, don't be mad, we were teasing."

"I know, it's fine. I've just got a long drive back to Boston tomorrow and really should be in bed."

"Goodnight,"

"See you in London, jerks."

XXX

She just had gotten out of the shower and was carefully braiding her mass of hair when her phone buzzed. Glancing over, she sighed, seeing it was from her bff Seth Rollins.

 **SR** : _Sorry about the pic. You got bleach for your eyes?_

 **SB** _: Very funny. I've seen boobs before believe it or not. Finished early? :P_

 **SR:** _Cute, Banks. Never got started. She flaked._

 **SB** _: That's rough, buddy._

 **SR:** _Gee thanks. Anyway, I've got that Wizard World appearance tomorrow in Boston. Are you on the red eye?_

 **SB:** _Yeah the 9:21_

 **SR:** _Text me when you get to the airport so I can bug you the whole time?_

 **SR:** _Oh great, dream come true. Lol yeah I'll text you_

 **SB:** _Awesome. G'night Banks_

So it'd looked like she'd be spending six and a half hours with Rollins side by side. It was nice to have someone to travel with, so she didn't blow him off the next day when he was checking in online and texted her to ask where she was sitting. But she also was not in the mood to spend the entire flight bickering, so she made him call a truce before giving him her seat number.

At the gate, she spotted him lounged over a seat. He was in a pair of loose sweatpants and his new merch sweatshirt. Thick-rimmed glasses sat on his nose and a pair of big headphones on his ears. She rolled her carry on over to him, and he smiled as he saw her and motioned for the seat next to him.

"Banks," he nodded, and as she sat down, she caught his eyes grazing over the bottom of her tight leggings.

"Rollins. How was Wizard World?"

He yawned, "it was good. Yeah, a lot of good fans. I'm exhausted, I'm looking forward to that plane nap."

"Good, I'm looking forward to not hearing your voice."

"I'm sorry, I thought we were on a truce."

She laughed, "it starts on the plane."

"Well in that case…" he smirked.

"Uh oh."

"I hear-"

"Oh god."

"I hear you think I look pretty good in skinny jeans."

Despite herself, she felt her face flushing.

"You're totally missing my point, which was that you've got no game."

"No game?" his brow furrowed.

"You heard me."

"You think you've got more game than me, Banks?"

"I know I do. She flaked on you after all."

"Alright. It's the European tour, a good time to blow off some steam. And to prove that I've got more game than you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"A little bet?"

"No way, I am not gonna sleep with random European guys just to prove a point to you."

"How about numbers? Then if you want to go and sleep with a random European guy, you've done the legwork to prove a point to me."

She looked him up and down, "alright, you're on. Most numbers by the last night of the tour?"

"Scouts honor."

"And what do I get out of the deal?"

"What are bragging rights and some tail not enough for you?"

"Hmpf."

"I'll owe you one, how about that?"

"Deal."

The loudspeaker called for their row and the two of them settled into a row of business class, her sliding into the window seat. She curled up in a blanket and leaned her head against her neck pillow.

"You know," he whispered, leaning over to her ear, "if you fall asleep on my shoulder, I won't tell anyone."

"Not an issue," she said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm all in on this truce."

"Thanks, but I'm good."

He nodded, still looking at her through the corner of his eye. Honestly, she didn't want the smell of his cologne filling her nose for the entirety of the plane ride. Truce or no, she did not need to be that cozy with him. He opened a paperback John Grisham and sipped on a smoothie from the food court. She had to admit, when he wasn't speaking, he was pretty okay. She closed her eyes, sliding her eye mask back over them, and let herself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late morning when the landed in London and checked into the hotel. Bayley and Becky were sitting at the lounge, having coffee. She took one glance back at Seth as she started to head over to them.

"Good luck tonight, Banks," he called after her, a smirk on his face.

She ignored him and sat down with Bayley and Becky.

"Hey girls, how were your flights?"

"Pretty alright, what 'bout you?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, Rollins kept his mouth shut for most of it."

"You traveled with Rollins?" Bayley laughed.

"Yeah, and which one of you assholes told him I said he looked good in skinny jeans?"

"Wasn't me,"

"Wait ya said he looked good in skinny jeans?"

"Oh my god," Sasha rolled her eyes and shrugged, "he does."

"Well, no arguments there."

"Right? You know how him and me are, we bicker and fight, but he's actually pretty okay…Especially his ass. Just don't tell him I said that."

"Yeah, yeah. He's always eyein' you up," Becky pointed out.

"Oh he is not."

"Yes," Bayley agreed, "Even last night."

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You think that little 'pull down your top' trick was for the benefit of the bartender or for him?"

She bit her lip, "probably both."

"Yeah, probably."

"Whatever. He's still a real dick most of the time."

"I thought ya said he was pretty okay?"

"Can't he be both? Cause he's both," she sighed and glanced over to him at the coffee counter, talking to the barista as she made his drink. "Anyway, new subject please?"

"Uh hello," Becky said, "you main evented a pay-per-view!"

"Have we not talked since that?"

"Nope."

"Okay well, it was crazy."

"How are ya alive righ' now after some o' those spots?"

"Eh I bounce."

"Yeah especially off that announce table," Bayley nodded.

"Okay that one hurt a little."

"A little? Damn lass, ya tough."

Sasha smiled at them and Becky started telling them about her upcoming match with Alexa. She felt a buzzing inside her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out her phone, glancing at the message. It was a screen shot from Seth, a text from an unnamed phone number with the message "Kirstie ;)", he'd responded, "thanks for the coffee, Kirstie. I'll be back for more."

Had he really already started? They'd been in the country for half an hour. She glanced up at him, waiting for the elevator. He had his eyes on her, smirked and looked down at his phone. Hers buzzed again.

 **SR** : 1 nothing, Sasha.

 **SB** : How?

 **SR** : Game. That's how.

"What's up?" Bayley asked.

"Oh nothing, Rollins thinks I never gave back his eye mask."

"Why didn't he just come over and ask?"

"I dunno, he's a weirdo? I gotta go put my bags down and squeeze in a nap before we head out anyway."

"You wanna ride with us to the arena? Bex is gonna drive."

"Oh boy, yeah I'll meet you at 1?"

"Sounds good."

Sasha walked off towards the elevator and her friends glanced at each other.

"Think those two are doin' it?" Becky asked.

"Oh almost definitely."

XXX

He found her backstage on a production crate, watching as Bayley and Becky fought Charlotte and Carmella on one of the monitors. Not saying a word he sat down and smirked at her.

"Come to gloat?"

"Well since you mentioned it,"

"Oh come off it."

"You know watching the look on your face, ahh," he leaned his head back in his hands, "I am gonna cherish that one."

"There's 2 weeks left in the tour, Rollins."

"Yeah but you know, to make up the ground, you're probably gonna have to wear something **real** low cut tonight," he bit his lip.

"Oh you would just love that, wouldn't you?"

"I would," he grinned, "but I won't be able to enjoy it, because I'll be busy getting laid."

"Uh huh, if she doesn't flake on you."

"She's sold, baby, all that's left to do is seal the deal. Thank god, I need it after that flight. I'm all antsy."

"And for you, antsy translates to needing to have sex."

"Hearing a beautiful woman moan my name? Yeah, that usually does the trick."

"If she even knows your name,"

"Sasha, please," he dismissed, "they always know my name. Maybe you're not used to that, you know, cause you're not famous the way I am."

She rolled her eyes, "well you enjoy yourself,"

"I will,"

"I'll be kicking your smug ass in the bar."

"Oh, my smug ass that looks great in skinny jeans?"

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

He grinned, "not as long as I can get you to blush with it. Oh, there it is, ha ha ha. I love that shit."

"Shut up," she grumbled. He just loved getting one up on her.

The lot of them were packing up and making their way out of the arena when Becky and Finn started asking about party plans. Sasha took a quick glance at Seth.

"I'm feeling like it's a dress up and get hit on by British boys kind of night," she said with a confident smile.

"Ooh I second that," said Bayley.

"All right, but I wan' it known, I'm only here for the drinks," Finn laughed.

"Seth you coming?" she asked, looking back at him again as they walked across the parking lot.

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at her. Damn she was good. He should've never given her that low cut dress line, she was bound to throw it back in his face.

"Yeah alright, for one drink."

She smirked and looked away.

XXX

He was not disappointed, at least, when she stepped off the elevator in a loose, low cut tank top and tight jeans. His breath caught and a smile crept on to his face.

"Thought you had a date," she teased.

"She'll be there later," he shrugged.

"Wow, confidence."

"Couldn't pass up," his eyes grazed over, "this."

She blushed and he cackled. Becky and Finn walked up to them and he closed his mouth. They'd never outright flirt in front of their friends. They all walked down the streets of London looking for a pub. Eventually, they landed on a dark little Irish pub and set up shop at a table by the bar.

A few drinks later, the four of them watched as Sasha stood at the bar, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair at some guy at the bar. Bayley and Becky were drunkenly cheering her on. Finn sat back with Seth, who found himself fuming. He hadn't taken into consideration how much he did not enjoy watching her flirt with other guys. He suggested it, half flirtatiously, because, well, he thought it would be fun. Fun to watch her dress up and try real hard, fun to tease her back and forth, fun to be taunted by her when she got one on him. It wasn't. It wasn't fun at all. It wasn't like she meant anything to him, like he was harboring some secret puppy dog crush on her. He just liked to see her blush and squirm. She leaned forward on her elbows on the bar, letting her top drape down just the slightest bit. He was sure the guys eyes would be magnetized to that exposed skin, he sure was.

"Get 'em Sash!" Becky grinned.

"She's going for the kill."

Seth sipped his beer and didn't say anything as the guy ordered a drink for her. She leaned over and took a sharpie from her bag, scribbling down her number on a napkin. He grinned at her and from across the bar Seth could make out her thanking him for the drink as she walked off.

"Yes!" Bayley cheered and high-fived Becky.

"What'd I miss?" Sasha asked as she sat back down at the table.

"We were just enjoying watching you."

"Oh yeah? Bet you were." Her eyes flickered up to Seth very quickly.

"Ya gonna take him home?"

"Maybe, we'll see."

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen, "boom."

"I think you were being a little obvious," Seth interjected before he could stop himself, "you could have a little more self-respect about it."

She scoffed, "yeah cause you know all about self-respect, Rollins."

"I don't use women for free drinks."

"No just for cheap sex."

He responded by wrinkled his nose at her.

The next few days went along like that. In bars, in restaurants, at signings, and even airports. The two of them spent their time flirting with strangers and trying not to let on to the rest of their friends. It went steadily back and forth, he insisted that he wasn't trying to embarrass her, but she knew better. Every time one of them would get a new number, they took the opportunity to gloat by texting the other. Though that usually lead to long conversations about wrestling or family or friends. They both fell asleep texting each other on more than one occasion.

By the time Monday night rolled around, they were in Frankfurt, Germany, and tied 4 to 4. So his love life was plenty good, but things were, well, less than stellar in the work department. Seth was supposed to be feuding with Triple H soon, it was the big climax to his entire storyline for the past year. Every time they were supposed to pull the trigger on it, they postponed it.

"I thought after Survivor Series-" Seth protested, standing in Hunter and Stephanie's office in the arena.

"I know but the fans responded to you and Jericho. We're going with what's hot," Hunter said, symmetrically

"The second you pop back into the story it'll be hot again."

"We don't want to waste this if-"

"If what?" he demanded.

"Look, Seth, you know as well as we do that you're not gelling as a face right now."

"That's because I've got nothing to chew on, give me something."

"Jericho is something, he's a pro."

"The list of Jerico is more over than me, Hunter."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Don't waste my talent, Trips. You know what I've got."

"This is what it is, Seth. I'm sorry. I'll interfere at Rumble."

"Okay. We done here?"

"Yeah," his tone sharpened, Seth was on thin ice and he knew it. "Close the door."

Seth stormed down the hallway, frustrated, and found himself a corner to get his brain on straight before he had to go out there and perform. He wasn't alone long. Sasha sat down next to him without asking and handed him a slip of paper without saying anything.

"Who's this?"

"Local crew," she said smugly.

"That's cheating,"

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first."

"Yeah, maybe,"

"5-4."

"I'll catch you."

"We'll see, as long as I've got tight skirts and low cut tops I think I'll come out on top."

He laughed half-heartedly and nodded.

"You know I'll give you it, you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Having a gorgeous guy, moaning my name," she laughed flirtatiously, "really did the trick."

She was giving him a bit of his own medicine, making him think about it. Picturing it, her face as she tipped back her head and parted her lips. It was working too, he could almost taste her skin…

"Listen, Sash, I'm just not in the mood right now,"

"Oh-" she blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's not…not that I don't enjoy this. Most days I love the chance to flirt with you and let you flirt with me. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Alright," she smiled a little bit, "backing off."

"Thanks. "

"Do you…wanna talk about it?"

"Uh…yeah," the answer surprised him as it tumbled out of his mouth. "They're postponing me and Triple H. Because I'm not delivering as a face."

"Sorry," she said quietly, unsure what else to say.

"Go ahead, make a joke about how I'm under-performing."

She shook her head, "I'll let it pass."

"Oh, big of you."

"Yeah imagine that," she giggled. "What're you gonna do?"

He shrugged, "what's asked of me. And try to do it really well. What else can I do?"

"Nothing, I suppose." She met his eyes and smiled sadly.

He sighed deeply, "it's like we operate in constant fear of not being good enough, you know?"

"Yeah, trust me, I know."

He dropped his voice low, "I wasn't sure that I'd ever come back from that injury, but now…I've got my health but I'm not sure I'll be champion ever again."

"Seth, you know that's not true."

"What if my last title reign is 2 minutes?"

"That's not, no,"

He leaned his head against the cool cement wall.

"You're right it's dumb."

"I didn't say that."

"Thanks for listening, Banks."

"Course."

"I'll catch you tomorrow. I got my eye on that cute NXT chick they had come in for the next couple of shows."

"Which one?"

"Blonde?"

"Liv?"

"Yeah I guess. I hadn't gotten a chance to introduce myself."

"Careful mixing business and pleasure, that can blow up in your face."

"It's the European tour, no one cares."

"Alright, I'm just looking out for you."

"Don't even think about cock blocking."

"I'd never. I'm insulted by the implication."

"Sure."

XXX

Two mornings later, Sasha was having breakfast in the cafe with Becky when she saw Bayley talking with Seth in line. They were laughing about something. He knew Bayley was off limits right?

She waved goodbye to him and sat down across from Sasha at the table.

"Hey girls,"

"Hey did you see who Seth came down with?"

"What?"

"I just don't know if you saw who he was with."

"No, I didn't see him until he got on line. Why?"

"Oh nothing, he uh, he told me he was making a move on Liv Morgan. I meant to warn her."

"Oh yeah?" Becky said, cocking her head. "Why?"

"Cause you know, he's Rollins," she shrugged. "He's…"

"Yours?" Bayley suggested.

"No! Oh my god, no. I just don't want her to get taken advantage of because he's some star in the company and she's young."

"Uh huh. What's goin' on with you two?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You've been whispering to each other and giggling, your flirting has gotten out of control."

"We don't flirt,"

"Oh don't bullshit."

"We don't flirt in front of you guys."

"Wait," Bayley said, "so there's a worse version than what we see?"

"No, it's just…sometimes the teasing gets flirtatious."

"Sometimes? Dude, every time. Why the sudden surge, though? Are you two…"

"No! Definitely not, I'd never, no, no no no."

"So, no then?" Bayley said and they both laughed.

Sasha sighed, "we have this bet going."

"Oh?"

"Who can get the most phone numbers. I know, it's immature, but you know, it's a good time to blow off steam."

"By proving which of you is hotter? Yeah, that's not flirtatious at all."

She shrugged, "I guess maybe a little. Mostly it's just fun."

"So what's the score?"

"All tied up and just a few more days."

"And if you win?"

"Eh never landed on anything. Might make him do my laundry."

"Oh, your laundry? That's what you want him to do?"

"Shut it."

"Allllright" Becky grinned at her and Sasha sighed, trying to ignore them.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was totally a cockblock!" he hissed at her, trying to keep his voice low at the hotel bar.

"It was not!"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Just because she caught you making eyes at me over her shoulder-"

"That is not what happened!"

"It is not my fault that you couldn't resist rubbing it in my face before you had closed the deal."

"Fine but you didn't have to wink."

"You loved it,"

"I didn't-" he felt a knot in his stomach. "So what if I did?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she smirked.

The last couple days had been non-stop arguing. They were locked in a stalemate, both having a bit of a dry spell the past few nights, and the end of the tour creeping closer. It had ratcheted up their bantering, arguing, and flirting all at once.

She enjoyed torturing him in those tight skirts and low dresses. It wasn't lost on her the way his eyes grazed over her when she walked past him. He wasn't the only head she turned, but he was certainly her favorite. Not because she wanted him, she told herself, not really, more because she loved having the upper hand. Knowing he wanted her, even just physically, that was plenty.

In the meantime, he enjoyed toying with her too. Numbers counted no matter what, but if he couldn't do it right in front of her, he didn't bother. It wasn't nearly as much fun. He wanted to see her eyes train on him as he chatted a girl up, wanted to see her blush when he caught her staring. He wanted to know that it was driving her crazy to think about him with other women, even if it was just because of a physical attraction.

And in terms of their little bet, this was basically their last chance to decide it. They'd both be on planes back to America tomorrow. He gave her one of his smoldering stares and licked his lips.

"Well you better pull out all the stops tonight,"

"You know I will."

"Looking forward to it."

"Not as much as I'm looking forward to kicking your ass."

"We'll see about that, I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh yeah? Gonna tell me what?"

"Well since you asked nicely,"

"Psh, you wanna brag."

He looked at square in the eye, narrowing his eyes so that her eyebrows lifted.

"I think I'll trap you tonight, bring this thing to dead heat while we both are trying to score that last number." He looked down at her, following the curves of her body. "You won't be able to tug your skirt up or your top down enough."

He saw her breath catch, but she kept her cool.

"Aw you really think I'd fall for that?"

"No," he admitted, shrugging, "I just enjoyed the thought." His eyes ran over her again.

"What are the conquests not doing enough for you?"

"Are yours? You're sitting here flirting with me, after all."

"They are doing plenty for me, thank you very much."

"Well me too. Liv was a particularly good choice, by the way."

"You might regret tangling your work and your personal lives."

"It wouldn't be the first time," he smirked.

"Really? You've slept with co-workers before?"

"Have you not? Really?"

"What? Why is that weird?"

"You're telling me none of the guys around here have made a move on you? Because I'm calling bullshit."

"Bullshit?" she laughed.

"With those looks and that sharp tongue? No way one's ever tried."

She blushed, "no one's ever been successful."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, I have been successful with co-workers. Liv certainly wasn't the first"

"And you don't ever end up regretting it when things get awkward?"

"Oh trust me, baby, that was not something I will regret."

"You're gross."

He shrugged, "and you're jealous."

"Keep dreaming."

"See you tomorrow, Banks."

"You're going down Rollins."

XXX

His heart stopped when he saw her walk in the next town's hotel bar with Bayley and Charlotte. Seth was sitting with Roman on the other side, expecting him to ditch out early and leave Seth to finding his final number. She caught his eye and smiled, walking across the bar in a tight blue dress that flirted with the top of her cleavage. Her heels clicked across the floor and she shook her thick waves as settled down at the bar. She was already turning heads.

 _Goddammit._

Seth was correct, Roman left not long later, and he hung around the bar a little longer. He talked to a few women, but just couldn't quite get the conversation along enough. It probably was how distracting Sasha's little dress was. He saw Bayley and Charlotte hug her goodnight about an hour after they got there. She nodded, probably telling them she was gonna finish up her drink, and they left. Their eyes met from across the bar, and Sasha smiled.

After a few minutes of looking for someone to make eyes with, he realized Sasha was chatting up with one of the Italian guys at the bar. He tried not to watch them, filling up with jealousy, but he couldn't look away. The guy leaned in very close to her ear to whisper something. Seth didn't like the way she pulled away and laughed nervously. The guy was coming in hot, she would have no problem picking up that last number but…something seemed wrong. She shook her head and he was saying something to her, seemed like he was pushing the issue.

He'd seen her how she did it over the last two weeks, hell he saw it when Sasha's banter turned to downright flirting. She'd twirl her hair around her fingers, thinking it wasn't obvious for some reason. And she'd laugh, oh god when she laughed. She knew she could shake a room with that flirtatious little laugh. Her eyelashes would bat and she'd look at him through them as if she didn't know exactly what she was doing. As if she didn't know how it wound him around her finger. When she needed to, Sasha knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

But she wasn't doing that right now. Her body language was all off. She seemed tense, uncomfortable. Was Seth overreacting? Did he really just wanna break up her chance at winning their bet? He wasn't really that pathetic, was he? That desperate to win? He wanted to see her pout over losing, stick her bottom lip out and cross her arms. He had a few thoughts of what he'd have her do for him if he won, though he'd probably just end up going with making her do his laundry. Some of the other ones that passed through his brain were not something he could utter out loud. So was that all this was him being petty?

It was too late, he was up and making his way to the other side of the bar. Sasha's head spun around as he came up and draped his arm around her shoulder. But her response wasn't to push him away or immediately start explaining that this was not in fact, her boyfriend. In fact, she seemed to lean into it a bit, looking up at him.

"Hey man, you keeping my girl company?"

"Yeah we were getting along just fine, actually," the guy said aggressively in a thick Italian accent.

Seth felt her hand wrapping around his wrist and he narrowed his eyes. He was certain he was right now, something had been wrong. She was holding on to him for dear life. He towered over the other guy, scowled, and gritted his teeth.

"Maybe I wasn't being clear. Get out of here, now."

The other guy grumbled something that sounded like "whatever, bitch," and sulked off. Seth kept his arm around her and she didn't let him go either. He looked over at her and she met his gaze, not saying anything.

"Sorry for the cockblock. I guess we're even," he chuckled and looked down. "I uh, I didn't like the way he was looking at you, like a piece of meat."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Is he still watching?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, there's a little booth in the corner."

He led her over to the awkwardly sized booth smushed into the corner of the bar. Sitting adjacent to her, their knees touched.

"Thank you," she said after they settled in, "For the save."

"Well, now I get you all to myself."

"Let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"How I shouldn't have tried to compete with you since this was the only way I could win and that's the sort of attention I was bound to get walking around dressed like," she shrugged, "I dunno, a slut?"

"I would," he was stunned, shaking his head, "never call you that. Ever."

"Ever?"

"I mean unless I guess, if you were into that sort of thing but," he felt his face turning red, "I'd feel really uncomfortable with it the whole time. Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much."

He took a long swig of his drink and she chuckled.

"I guess I underestimated you, Rollins."

"That guy was a jerk, Sash, you didn't do anything to deserve being talked to that way. He'd be lucky to get five minutes of your time to spend in that incredible mind of yours. Obviously he didn't care about any of that, only getting in your pants and frankly, you deserve so much better."

There was his big mouth again.

"Thank you," she said, sounding surprised.

"Tell you what, why don't we just call it a draw and enjoy our last night in Europe?"

"I can get behind that."

"Cheers,"

"Well," she said, sipping on her drink, "at least you got some action out of the deal."

"Um, yeah," he chuckled and looked down, "actually I didn't. I didn't sleep with any of them. I lied."

"Yeah? Me too."

"Really?" he laughed and looked into her eyes, though they were avoiding his gaze. "Why?"

"I dunno, why did you?"

"Got a reputation to protect," he shrugged, "and I guess…I enjoyed making you jealous."

She smirked at him, "gonna have to try a little harder than that."

"Yeah yeah,"

"So you didn't sleep with any of them, even Liv?"

"Especially Liv. Hey, you didn't mention she's 22."

"I thought you knew," she shrugged.

"Well she's plenty sweet but she's also a baby. I'd never make a move on someone that young."

"I mean, I'm only 24."

"You're almost 25,"

"Oh really? That's what creeps say."

"It's an important couple of years, okay? And I've got a kid sister her age."

"I didn't know you had a sister?"

"Yeah, my dad's kid with his new wife. Well 23 years new," he chuckled.

"Guess I don't know that much about you."

"Don't take it personally, I'm a private guy. Anyway, how about you, why'd you lie?"

"Same thing, basically. Thought it'd make you jealous."

"So you spent your time thinking about how I might be thinking about you with another guy instead of actually having sex with another guy?"

"That just about sums it up."

"Yeah, me too," he chuckled.

"Look at us, we're such children."

"And we've effectively made ourselves more sexually frustrated than when we started, haven't we?"

"I sure have," she laughed, moving her hair to one side.

"Well I'm sorry about that," he leaned in a little bit, "you look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"You don't have to keep being nice to me,"

"Oh thank god," he cackled. "In that case, I see I was right about you getting attention by showing a little skin…or a lot of skin."

She bit her lip and grinned, it made his stomach flipped over.

"Oh ho, and who's attention was I snagging huh? The bartender's, that jerk's or…" she tipped her head, smugly, "someone else's?"

His eyes grazed down the neckline of her dress.

"You caught me."

"I always do."

There was a heat building between them, her glowing skin so close to him. It hung there for a minute, the silence and their eyes on each other. Eventually, he went for it.

"You always get the better of me, no matter what I do," he slid his hand across under the table, until it was pressed firmly on the top of her knee.

She jumped just a little, catching her breath, but held his gaze steady. For all their banter and their flirting, he'd never actually touched her, not like that. It sent electricity all the way down his spine. He let it hang, realizing quickly that it was yet another battle, and he was not about to lose. His eyes narrowed and he smiled slyly.

"Go on," he whispered, "tell me to back off. My ego won't survive it, we both know that."

"I don't want to," she whispered back.

His heart beat faster and faster, sliding his hand up slowly. He got as high as he dared in public, his fingertips flirting with the hem of her skirt. She held his gaze even still.

"That the best you got, Rollins?"

"That a challenge, Banks?"

"I'll admit, you've peaked my interest."

"And you've…" he looked her over, licking his lips, "captured my attention."

"So we've got a conundrum here then,"

"What's that?"

"Neither of us is gonna give in first."

"Stalemate."

"As usual," she leaned further on her elbows, letting her cleavage spill slightly and her eyes flicker up to his flirtatiously.

"Tick tock. Do you want it badly enough to swallow your pride?"

"I've waited a long ass time for this, Sasha. I think I can hold off for a few more minutes. Make you work for it."

"Me? Work for it?"

"Aw that's cute, you think you're calling the shots around here."

"Oh and you disagree?"

"Trust me," he felt the desire building up in his chest, and it must've shown in his eyes because her expression changed too. "You'll be the one who can't contain herself by the time I'm done with you."

It caught her by surprise, him laying it on that thick.

"If you think I'm gonna lie down for you-"

"Nah see, I was thinking more… straddling," he raised his eyebrows, enjoying the look on her face.

That did it. She was done playing games. Her hand was around his wrist, pulling him up and leading him to the elevator. A smile came across his face as the doors closed behind them, her face was bright red and her fingertips tapped against the railing.

"Exit ramp," he said softly as they opened again, "turn around, no hard feelings, if this isn't what you want."

She tipped her head at him and chuckled, reaching out her hand again. Swiping into the hotel room, Seth's hand found her waist. The door hadn't even fully shut behind them when he pushed her against it, burying a kiss deep on her lips. Her hands grabbed hold of his belt loops and pulled him in close and he tangled his in her long hair. When he came up for air, they both laughed into each other's lips.

Breathily, he managed, "I have wanted to do that for a **very** long time."


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled off of her lips again after what felt like hours of his mouth on hers. She gasped for air, feeling his hands around her head, tangled in her hair. Wedging her between his hips and the door of the hotel room, he rolled them against her and kissed her neck. She tipped it back and giggled.

"Are we gonna just stay against this wall?" she teased, "or can we move this little party to the bed?"

"Oh I'm quite enjoying myself," he growled, picking her up under her legs and pushing against her so she could feel him.

She gasped and tipped her head back, wrapping her legs around him.

"Yeah, ha ha ha, I think we'll stay right here until I'm satisfied."

"Until **you're** satisfied?"

"Trust me, baby. Wrap your arms around me."

She obliged, holding on to the back of his neck tightly. He dropped his hands from her waist and brought them up to her chest. She giggled until he settled on the neckline of her dress. Pulling it back, he exposed the delicate skin underneath and trailed his tongue over the peak. That destroyed the last of her defenses, she moaned loudly and melted into his arms.

"There we go," he snickered, moving his tongue to the other side of her dress. "Someone's perky tonight. Or is this what I have to look forward to all the time?"

"What makes you so sure you'll get a second shot?"

He bit down lightly, and it sent shivers down her spine. Another moan, higher pitched this time, escaped her lips and he cackled.

"That sound, for one."

She sighed as he licked his lips and nuzzled against the curves of her cleavage. His scratchy beard rubbed against her and made her gasp as he trailed his lips over every inch of exposed skin. Kissing under her collarbone, he caught her nipple with the prickly edge of his beard and she yelped.

"Ah!"

"Oh did you like that?" he whispered in her ear to her heavy breathing. "Be good, maybe I'll do it again."

"How about first you get me out of this thing?"

"Ha ha ha, did you really think I wasn't gonna milk this for all it's worth? Believe me," he leaned in close to her ear, "you'll soak through those panties before I even think about taking them off."

She caught his eye deviously, they were dark and lustful, nothing she couldn't match.

"Who said I'm wearing any?"

His expression changed, and in an instant, they were tumbling onto the bed, him clawing at the zipper of dress. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt, popping them off as quickly as she could before she was found out. Tossing his shirt to the side, she let her eyes graze his bare chest. He had, in fact, gotten thicker over the past year, building up muscle while he was away. His chest was heaving and it made his pecs move up and down, he'd probably show off and make them dance for her before this was over. Seth caught her eye and pursed his lips, taunting her.

"See something you like?"

"What happened to your abs?" she teased.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her hand against his torso, flexing.

"Muscle mass, they're still right there, baby."

Taking advantage of the distraction, he pulled the straps off of her shoulders and tugged all the way down.

"You are such a little liar!" he growled.

Sasha tipped her head back and laugh as he scowled, his eyes tracing the edge of her lace panties.

"I get what I want," her fingertips unzipped his jeans and pulled them down slowly, "don't you forget it."

He let her tug them down but stopped her before she got too handsy.

"And what is it you want, huh?" he asked, crawling on top and teasing her. "You wanna see what you've been dreaming about?"

Her eyes trailed down to the bulge in his tight boxer briefs and she bit her lip. But she managed to keep her cool.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"What about feeling it?" he rolled his hips against her and she let a low moan out of her lips. "Ha ha ha that's what I thought."

His fingertips grazed the thin fabric and he smirked, watching her squirm from the touch.

"I always make good on my promises, Banks."

He latched onto one of her nipples, licking relentlessly as he rubbed lower down. She was breathing heavily, moving her hips as his mouth got sloppier across her chest.

"Seth…" she moaned lowly, "c'mon."

She reached for him, and he swatted her away.

"I said-" he lowered his hips to hers and brought his hands up to her, "not until-" he squeezed her between his hands, "you're burning for me."

"I'm burning plenty,"

"Oh I can feel it," he grinded his hips, "bet you're like a furnace in there, I can't wait to see for myself. Actually…you know what, I think I can wait."

Bringing a hand back down bellow her waist, he pressed a thumb against her and she yelped. His lips pressed against the crook of her neck, she started withering against his touch. She felt the throbbing up against his thumb and ran her hands up and down his bare back eagerly.

"Oh you want it bad, don't you?"

"Seth, jus,"

"Beg me."

"Not a chance, Rollins."

"Ha ha ha alright, I should've known you wouldn't back down so easily." His hands looped the waistband and tugged down roughly. He smirked, "but you will."

"So conf-oh!" she let out a yelp as he filled her up suddenly. "Hi there."

"Hi," he said surprisingly gently, burying into her wild hair. "How's that feel?" he whispered.

She sighed deeply, holding him to her chest, "it's satisfactory. You know, like a C."

"A C? Oh you are gonna regret that babe," he pushed and pulled, slowly at first.

"Am I though?"

"Yeah, not because I'm not gonna rock your world, trust me, I will," he started thrusting into her harder, meeting her hips. "But I'm a make you work for that sweet little finish, Banks."

"Bring it."

He smirked and laid into her, rocking back and forth as she held onto his backside. She gave in, letting herself melt into a mess of moans, and he matched it with deep groans.

"God you feel good," she purred in his ear.

"Oh yeah baby, oh yeah," he was getting excited now, thrusting hard and running his hands all over her body. "Don't get too close now," he taunted through breathy moans, "cause I will tease the fuck out of you until you can't stand it anymore."

She tried to respond, but couldn't make anything out of the long moans that kept spilling out of her the more he played with her.

"Ha ha ha that's what I thought," he cackled and pinched her until she tipped her head back, crying out his name.

"Oh god, Seth!"

She felt him start to shake at the sound, and he collapsed on her, completely undone. He breathed hard through the awkward silence before propping himself up on his elbows.

"I…oh shit, Sash, that is not normal for me, I swear-" his eyes were wide and his cheeks bright red.

"Shh," she laughed, "really wound yourself up there huh?"

"I-yeah. Yeah, I did. Sorry."

"It's alright,"

"Really? You're not gonna-"

"Oh you're never living it down," she laughed, "but that doesn't mean you're about to end that stupid good sex you were just giving me over bruised a little ego."

"Stupid good, huh?"

"How much time do you need?"

"Five minutes, tops."

"Think we can get it to three if I grind on you?" she teased, crawling onto him, straddling his waist.

"Yeah I think-I think we could-" he breathed heavily, pulling himself up against the headboard.

She kissed him roughly, his hands finding her chest again.

"The second I am hard," he groaned, "this is how I'm taking you."

"That's really funny, Seth," she whispered, "cause I am definitely calling the shots now."

He licked his lips and looked her up and down.

"I'm yours."

"Say it again."

"I am at your mercy, Sasha, I'll do anything you ask, please, just…baby."

She slid her hand down his chest and took hold of him. Their eyes met and she started moving up and down on him.

"Oh that'll do the trick," he groaned, "oh shi-you are really good at that"

"There we go," she kissed him roughly and settled down on him again, he let out a moan as she did.

"This one is gonna be a lot longer,"

"I believe you."

"You'll be so sore before I'm done with you."

"Don't wind yourself up, remember?" she teased.

"Bounce on me," he commanded.

"Magic word?"

"Now."

She giggled and obeyed, bouncing up and down on him as he squeezed her.

"That is one hell of a view, Banks," he said breathily in between moans.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," she responded, breathing heavily.

He bucked his hips up, pushing against her roughly. She tipped her head back, as a wave came over her, her hand on his chest. His name escaped her lips again, but she was over keeping her guard up. Not tonight.

XXX

He kept his promises all right, lasting longer now that he had gotten over the initial shock of having her all to himself. She was crying out his name again, this time bouncing on his lap, her back to him, and his hands holding onto her roughly.

"Ha ha that's right baby, what's that? Number four?"

"Something like that-" she said breathily. "You almost…"

"Yeah just about. Someone getting sensitive?"

"You took this lasting a long time thing a little literally."

"Here," he pushed her back lightly, guiding her onto her hands and knees. "Gimme just a minute,"

He closed his eyes and gave into the feeling of her body. His hips hit against her roughly and he moaned her name, thinking about how much time he had spent longing for this. It wouldn't take long, he'd be on edge since the embarrassing false finish, feeling it building in his stomach. Eventually, he collapsed onto her back again.

"Oh god, Sasha baby, goddamn."

"Goddamn is right," she laughed, pulling away from him and curling up under the sheets next to him.

"I'm gonna clean up," he kissed the top of her head, not thinking about it at all.

The bathroom was a little foggy as he washed his hands, a beautiful, wonderful fog. When he returned, she was already half asleep, the sheet falling lazily over her body. He almost climbed back in with her and then thought better of it. The fog was clearing, and he was remembering what this was.

"Should I…"

"Hmm?" she said, rolling over.

"Um. I can go. If you want me to…"

"Oh. Or you could stay. If you wanted to…"

He sat down on the bed next to her and sighed heavily.

"We had to know this part would be a little awkward."

She giggled, "yeah just a little."

"Loaded question?" he slipped into the sheets with her, an arm around her waist.

"You go first."

"No, I'm asking first."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?" he laughed. "No, I get to go first. This was physical?"

"This was very physical," she said with a sly smile, squeezing the sheet to her chest.

"And more than physical?"

"Oh sorry you used your question."

"Fine. Your turn then, anything you wanna ask me."

"This more than physical?" she said quietly.

He looked down, threading his fingers in hers.

"Maybe a little," he smirked, leaning his head back in his hands, "you drive me crazy, Banks. And I eat it right up. You challenge me, keep things interesting around here, and…well, you make me smile. So yeah. That's more than physical. What about you?"

"Everything you said, except the part about eating it up. I'm stronger than you."

"Oh ho, I see how it is."

"Mhmm," she giggled, her hair falling lazily across her shoulders as she moved her head.

"So," he moved onto his side, leaning on his arm right next to her face, "it seems we've landed on a solid maybe."

"Very solid."

"This wasn't really where I thought our little bet would end, but it was one hell of a stress release."

"Tell me about it."

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" he asked, playing with the edges of her hair.

"Is it your turn?"

"It is now. How long?"

She sighed, "my first day at NXT."

A smile came across his face, smug and eager, "go on,"

She rolled her eyes, "alright, I started training August right? So you were just about to become _the man_ around there, and they tried to keep it a secret but it got around big time."

"Impressed?"

"No, actually, I wasn't."

"Oh really."

"Really. It was my first day, and a little overwhelming, and everyone's talking about this guy who's about to become the first ever NXT Champion and," she laughed at the memory, "you came over when I couldn't reach the stability ball on the top shelf and you handed it to me and smirked like a jerk and said 'you're welcome' and just walked away,"

"Ha ha ha I remember that. Just trying to do a good deed."

"It was very sweet. But also insufferable," she laughed again, "think that sums up our relationship pretty well, don't you?"

"Oops there goes your question."

"Do not."

"Alright, here I'll give it to you. I see your first day at NXT and raise you, Oh about two months?"

"Two months?" she looked over at him, confused, "I didn't think you were at my tryout camp? It was a tour weekend, the place was empty."

"Not your tryout, before then."

"What?"

"Chaotic Wrestling, I've got a buddy who wrestled there same time you did. I went to go see him back in June that year, and there was this match on the card, a fatal four way for the Women's Title."

"Wait really? No Kidding?"

"No kidding. You won that match, didn't you?"

"Yeah I-"

"And I remember thinking to myself, this chick is the real thing."

"That's the first time you wanted to?"

"Tried too, bugged him all night to introduce me and just as I convinced him we were walking up to you and this…guy, I dunno, some boyfriend probably, he came up and kissed you and that was that."

"Yeah, outside the stage door? I remember,"

"I take it he's not in the picture anymore, given well…all of the damn flirting."

"He's not in the picture."

"Good. That makes it your turn."

"Hmm, so do we tell anyone about what just happened here?"

"I won't. But if you wanna go run and brag to your friends about how fantastic I am in bed… I won't object."

"Not an issue."

"Let's keep this down low, yeah? Especially if it happens again…I mean. Do you want it to?"

"I might."

"Might? That's a non-answer," he laughed.

"I'm leaving the door open. Happy?"

"Very happy. Go on."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

Without hesitating, he said, "yes. Next question."

"That makes it your question."

"Right. You really aren't upset about the little…slip earlier?"

"You will never live it down, I meant that, but there are worse things that can happen. I meant that too. Some guys would just call it a night."

"And not get to hear the sound of you losing your mind over me? Not a chance."

"Right right your ever-delicate ego. Did you enjoy that sound?" she taunted, raising an eyebrow.

"It was the damn sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Yeah?"

"Gave me a lot of material for the lonely nights ahead. I'll have to thank you after," he winked.

"You're so gross, Rollins," she said, though she was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh please, you're the one who made this dirty, baby. Speaking of which…"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Those leaked photos. You ever enjoy them?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you've seen them."

"Everyone has."

"So have you ever…thought about them? Maybe in the shower," he grinned deviously watching her face turn deep red.

"Those were your private photos-"

"Yeah, I know, you have higher moral standards than that. So I'm curious if the temptation ever got the better of you."

"I don't like this game anymore."

"Okay. In that case, are you exhausted or do you wanna watch some TV?"

"Yes."

"Which one, Banks?"

"The first question."

He grinned, "well well well. Little innocent Sasha Banks."

"Enough, Rollins."


	5. Chapter 5

Her alarm went off in the morning, and she realized they were both still wrapped up in her sheets. Seth's arm was wrapped around her tightly, her head lying on his chest.

Groggily, he ran his fingers over her hair and whispered, "morning,"

"Hey, morning," she looked up at him. "You're here."

"As opposed to…on the roof?"

"As opposed to snuck out in the middle of the night," she said sitting up and wrapping her hair up on the top of her head.

"Hey," he sat up and ran his hand down her bare back. "You don't like me, and I don't like you,"

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I would ghost you like that. Ever."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Rollins you have got to be the neediest one night stand I've ever had," she teased.

"You have a lot of one night stands, Banks?"

"I've had enough," she giggled and stood up from the bed, his eyes watched her hips sway as she walked across the room towards her suitcase. "They don't usually end in coffee and scones but hey, when in Rome, right?"

"We're in Malian."

"Are we? Damn," she laughed, pulling out some clothes for the plane.

"Can we order it up? I so do not want to put on clothes right now," his eyes grazed over her as she stepped into her panties, "I don't want you to put on clothes right now."

"That's a shame," she pulled a sports bra over her head. "Go home, put on some clothes, and meet me downstairs in 20, okay?"

"Ugh, I hate how you have me wrapped around your little finger."

XXX

In the line of the hotel Starbucks, they slipped back into their usual ways, argumentative, challenging, a little bit flirtatious.

"I can't believe this, Banks."

"Oh get over yourself, Rollins."

"It's such trash."

"If you actually gave it a chance,"

"I've given allll the dash-pops a chance, trust me, it's trash."

"Dash-pops?"

"Is that not what you call the collection of international pop music? Blank-dash-pop? I thought it was a pretty clever myself."

"Yeah of course you did. Whatever, I don't care what you think."

"Uh huh."

"Oh and I know you're mad needy now," she whispered under her breath, "but you don't have to buy me coffee."

"Wasn't even on the table."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes and ordered her own drink, sliding off to the side to wait.

He walked up to the barista to give her his order, and she grinned at him.

"I know you," she said, " you're Seth Rollins, aren't you?"

"The one and only, sweetheart."

"That's amazing, I am such a big fan, wow."

"Hand me one of those cups," he said with a sly smile, she did, and he scribbled his signature across it. "That's for you. And a large chai tea for me."

She giggled and took the cup back, writing on another for him. Sasha rolled her eyes at him as he joined her at the other side of the counter. He laughed, seeing her face.

"Calm down, I was just doing something for a fan."

"A very cute fan."

"Now who's being needy?"

"You're right. I don't care."

"Good," he handed her ice coffee to her and nodded for him to follow her to two chairs by the window.

"Anyway, I don't see how you're passing judgment on my taste in music. At least some of us outgrew what we were into in high school."

"Ouch throwing lefts and rights are we? Your girl Bayley thinks my taste in music is beautiful, by the way."

"Yeah but that's Bayley, what do you expect?"

"Good taste in music, unlike you?"

"Ugh whatever she can have you."

"Pretty sure that ship sailed last night baby. Ha ha ha," he went for a sip of his tea, and paused as the lid touched his lips. "Uh…"

"What?"

He turned the paper cup around to show her.

"WHAT?" she grabbed it from his hands.

"Careful!" he laughed, "I swear I didn't ask for that."

"Oh my god," the barista's number was written right under his name with a winky face.

"That is not fair, we called a tie last night."

"A bet's a bet, Banks."

"You said-"

"I didn't trick you, it fell into my lap. Hey you've got, what, 4 hours until your flight takes off? Plenty of time for a babe like you."

"I hate you."

"What should I have you do for me?" he leaned back and sipped on his tea. "I was thinking laundry but…that was before last night."

She bit her lip, a bit of excitement glimmering in her eye.

"Well you have the next three days to think about it. I gotta get in a cab, but," she stood, flipping her hair to one side and smirking at him. "Find me Monday, we'll see how it goes."

XXX

"Finn looked great," Sasha commented, scrolling through Instagram on her phone.

"Yeah he really did, I'm glad he got to tag along. Bex really misses him," Bayley took a bite of her chicken, a bunch of them were sitting around in catering, eating and talking about the tour.

"Think he'll be back for Rumble?"

"Will who be back for Rumble?" Seth said as he sat down next to Xavier on the other side of the table.

"Finn," Xavier responded, "he's out of the massive sling."

"Yeah I…I dunno. Maybe."

"Becky said he's recovering crazy fast," Sasha said.

"She said stem cell transplants hurt like hell but they really help," Charlotte nodded.

"I can't imagine," Sasha winced at the thought, "god Finn's such a champ,"

"Yeah," Seth muttered, a little bitterly.

"Hey how was your tour, Seth?" Xavier asked, "I barely got to see you,"

"Yeah I know, it went by so fast. I had a good time, you?"

"Great time, though I got my ass beat by Curtis in the Madden tournament."

"It was hilarious," Sasha said, shooting Xavier a cutesy smile.

"Ha ha ha, well," Seth's voice was on edge, "I thought Europe was great. Yeah I love those tours, always get to do things we wouldn't normally."

Sasha caught his eye and he raised an eyebrow at her as the others agreed.

"I mean, personally, I thought the sites were great this time around," he continued. What was he thinking?

"See, told you," Bayley laughed.

"You are definitely right, Bayley, I feel like I don't always get to enjoy it. But I really did this time around you, know," his eyes flickered to her again, "saw some things I've been dying to see, they're just much better in person."

"Oh like the Palace we jogged the grounds of in London?" Charlotte asked.

"Kensington," Bayley said.

"Yeah, something like that," Seth smirked.

Sasha glared at him. She should've known this would happen, he was bound to be a little jerk about this whole thing. He smirked some more, all too happy to embarrass her. No one else seemed to notice, but Sasha knew exactly what he was talking about.

Later, backstage by the locker rooms, she grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh hello, Sasha,"

"What the hell was that, Rollins?" she hissed. No one was particularly close to them but she didn't ant to risk it by shouting in the middle of the hall.

"What, at catering? Oh don't be like that," he smiled smugly, "it was just a bit of fun. I liked watching you squirm and blush."

"What happened, to keeping it quite?"

"Well quiet is subjective, isn't it? Like for instance, the other night," he dropped his voice low, his mouth hovering next to her ear, "when you were screaming out for more? That's my kind of quiet."

"You're such a dick, Rollins," she shook her head and started to storm off be he caught her by the hand.

"Hey, wait," he softened his tone, "I'm just messing with you, I'm sorry. I won't say anything else."

She pulled her hand away, looking over her shoulder, then back up to his eyes.

"It's okay. Normally I like it."

"Oh I know you do," he snickered. "Listen about the bet…"

She sighed, "right. Let me guess, ends with 'job'?"

"Are you offering?"

"Ha,"

"Actually I was thinking I'll come up tonight and you can buy me an overpriced pork chop from room service."

"That's all?"

"Well, wear the hottest dress you've got," he smirked, "but yeah, that's all you owe me. The rest is your call."

"Why do I think you'll keep adding things tonight?"

"Like I said, if you choose," his eyes floated over her body, she became very aware of how little her ring gear covered. "Could be fun."

"11:30. Room 804."

"Dress hot."

XXX

Sasha looked in the mirror of her hotel room, tapping her fingers on her thigh. The black dress was simple but slinky, clinging to the curves of her body. It was thigh-high short and plunged low with a strappy v-neck, everything Seth could possibly want out of it. Somehow, that made her nervous, thinking about his face when he saw her. She sighed and shook it off, applying a bit of nude lipstick to her mouth.

A knock came at the door and she fluffed her hair quickly. With a deep breath, she opened the door excitedly.

"Oh," she stammered, seeing Bayley on the other side.

"Hey! Sorry, I forgot my phone charger and I'm out of juice, you mind?"

"Yeah yeah, hold on," she ran over to the bedside table as fast as her pumps would take her.

"You're dressed up,"

"Oh yeah, I just got this thing," she shoved a cord into Bayley's hand.

"With a boy?"

"Time to go, bye," she pushed Bayley towards the door.

"Just tell me!" she laughed,

"Bye Bayley," she opened the door, just to find Seth about to knock, his eyes wide.

"Uh hey, Sasha, Bayley."

She looked from Seth back to Sasha, "well then."

"I know this looks like-" he started

"It's the bet, he won," Sasha interjected.

"And Sasha owes me room service."

"In that?" Bayley laughed.

"Well," he smirked, "ha ha ha. Eye candy for desert."

"Good, cause I didn't order you desert," she sneered back. "Right so Bayley time to go, bye."

"You kids have fun," she laughed as she walked down towards the elevator.

Seth closed the door behind him, "hi there, eye candy."

"Are you gonna flirt with me the whole time?"

"Isn't that how a date is supposed to work?"

"A date?" She laughed, lounging across an armchair by the window. "This isn't a date."

"Isn't it? I mean, just look at how you're dressed," he sat across from her, leaning in on his knees.

"Your request, remember?"

"I have another," his eyes narrowed, smirking.

"Of course you do."

"See that little 'what if I'm not wearing any' line? It's been driving me nuts for days."

Sasha laughed, looking out the window and sliding her hair to one side.

"Oh, I see."

"And I told you, taking this further, that's on you. If at any point you want it, well," he smirked again, "just hand them over."

"You think I'm gonna hand over my panties?"

"I think you know what it'd do to me" he looked up as a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

She sat, watching him, as her heart beat out of her chest. He helped bring the dishes to the table between them, catching her eye and smiling. Did he really think she would do that? That he was that irresistible that she would literally throw her panties at him? But as he settled into the chair across from her and poured them both a glass of champagne, the desire was growing in her stomach.

"This smells great," he said, sipping on his champagne. A little caught on his lip, and he licked it away with his tongue. He caught her eye as he did. "What?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Banks? You're all flustered."

She slid her hand underneath the tight hemline of the dress and looped the side of her panties. Pulling them down, she kept his gaze, not wanting to back down. His eyes were dark and lustful. He held his hand out under the table as she kicked off her shoes and slipped them off.

"Do not think this means I'm gonna be your little toy all night long."

He took them from her hand, "we'll see about that." He slid them into the pocket of his slacks. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Don't try to get sweet on me now."

"Oh see that's the point, I wind you up, good and tight," he licked his lips, "and you can't ignore it."

She shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs tightly, taking a bite of her pasta.

"Don't forget what happened last time you tried to wind me up."

"Ha ha ha never gonna happen again baby," he smiled at her through bites of his pork chops.

"Don't call me baby, I'm still pissed at you over this whole cheap win thing."

"Aw don't pout now. What, are you upset that I called her sweetheart? I can call you sweetheart, if you'd like that."

"Sweetheart? No I don't think-"

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he lingered on the word, his eyes firey. "Does that get you going a little bit?"

"You think pet names are gonna do the trick? You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Is that right, Princess?"

She scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Are you done?" she said abruptly, feeling that desire building again.

"With this." He pushed and empty plate towards the middle of the table and downed the last of his champagne. "Not with teasing you...kitten."

Her face dropped, the blood rushing up to it. She felt the throbbing between her legs as he smirked. He patted his lap and raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck it."

She spun his chair around and climbed on top of him. The dress hiked up as his hands ran over her. Laying a rough kiss on his lips, she started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. He ran a hand up her leg, all the way to the very top of her inner thigh.

"Ha ha ha. Seems my plan was very effective."

"Yeah and now I'm feisty because it's been driving me crazy all night."

"Oh but I love it when you're feisty," he kissed her again.

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it, you're just gonna hold it over my head anyway."

"Yeah you're right," he smirked, "Sash, I'm not sure if you know this about me, but I've got a bit of a big ego,"

"You don't say."

"I do," he picked her up and settled her in the chair, hiking her dress up to her waist. Kneeling in front of her on the floor he smirked again. "So what do I want?"

Her heart beat faster as he placed a kiss on her inner thigh.

"I wanna hear you cry out my name over and over and over again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Seth," Sasha moaned, her hands running through his hair. "Oh god-"

"Ha ha ha," he popped his head up from between her legs as she leaned back on the bed, defeated. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You're such a narcissist, Rollins."

He placed a kiss on the highest point of her thigh and she jumped, letting out a yelp.

"Ooh, getting sensitive are we?"

She breathed heavily, meeting his gaze with a glare. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and whispered into her ear.

"This is a dilemma isn't it?"

"What is?" she challenged.

"I mean you're pretty wound up, so I could give it to you for real now…"

"Yeah?" she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"Oh no no no, don't get too eager. I could also push my luck with another one to make you...that much more sensitive."

"And what if I'm just too sensitive to go on?" she teased.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said with a smirk, leaning down and kissing her deeply. "You've got those beautiful lips after all."

She blushed deeply, biting her lip as he pushed himself against her, teasing.

"Push your luck."

He grinned, trailing kisses down between her legs again. She groaned and moved her hips to the side. He looped his arms underneath her legs and pulled them up, before pressing another kiss, sloppier this time, where he'd already done plenty to ratchet up her sensitivity.

"Oh shit-"

"That's not my name," he teased.

"You sure?" she retorted and was quickly met with his tongue teasing her again. She cried out, "Oh god Seth!"

"That's more like it," he said pausing for a second before pushing back against her and moaning himself.

It sent an incredible vibration through her whole body, one that she responded to be wrapping her legs around his shoulders and arching her back. He made her cry out his name a few more times before really laying into her with it. She grasped at the sheets underneath her, withering and moaning. He stayed on her until she tightened up, letting out a final cry and shaking.

He lifted his head again, enjoying the sound.

"You're so easy to please,"

"Yeah you should talk," she sneered.

"You want more?"

"Yeah I can handle it," she brought her hands behind her head, "can you? I know how you get when you tease me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that over the sound of being the greatest lover you've ever known."

"Just get in there!" she laughed.

"Your wish," he smirked, pushing in ever so gently, like he was worried that he might've overextended his reach. "That good?"

"Fuck-" she tipped her head back, "yeah yeah it's good. Just a little...well," she laughed, running her hands over his back.

"Mmm," he purred in her ear and it surprised her. He was a lot more romantic in bed than she would've ever expected. He looked down at her with those big brown eyes and smiled. "You feel good."

She giggled at the softness in his voice, "sweet of you."

"I can be sweet!" he said as he started pumping into her gently.

"Uh huh," she breathed heavily, still feeling all of the groundwork he had laid.

"Well don't think it's because I like you. It's because I like having you under my thumb."

"What was that about your thumb?"

"Ha ha," he took the hint, reaching down and pressing it to her in gently. "You know-kitten-" he lingered on the word as the heat rose inside her, "it's like you **want** to just surrender yourself to me."

"That was your goal wasn't it?"

"Very true, let me make it easier on you," he ran his tongue up to one nipple and his let his free hand roll the other between two fingers.

"Oh fuck Seth!" The sensations were driving her crazy. He was a good multitasker, but her, not so much.

"That's right baby," he said, letting go of all the rest of his distractions and focusing all his attention on his thrusts.

Latching onto her ear, he growled, "ride me."

She pushed him over and climbed on top. He smirked, his eyes grazing her chest with every move, but also flickering up to her face no matter what he did.

"What?" she asked with a laugh, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Believe it or not, princess," he said breathily, "I enjoy the romance too."

"The romance?" she laughed, lowering herself to him."

"Look at this nice dinner you got me after all," he teased. "I can do romance. I can do dirty. I can do it all, baby."

She rolled her eyes and he smirked, pushing her back up, her hands on his stomach.

"That's better,"

"I'm gonna get you for this," she said with a flip of her hair.

"Oh I know, and I can't wait."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But you're mine tonight," he was really giving into to her now, "next time."

"There's a next time?" she said through a moan, feeling it all building in her.

"Oh there is always a next time baby," he moaned, biting his lip.

She sunk down to his chest again, struggling to even keep herself up. His lips met hers and she dug her nails into his neck. Losing it quickly, she moaned his name again. The feeling was exploding inside of her, Seth had really worked her up. As she yelled out, he let his guard go too, leaning back against the pillow and wrapping her head with his hands.

"Oh god Sasha."

"Sasha? Not princess?" she teased, rolling off of him and laying her head to his chest.

"Stop," he laughed, kissing the top of her head. "This is the romance. If you want the dirty," his voice thickened, "I can call you kitten again. You seemed to enjoy that."

"Ha ha," she sneered, slipping out of bed and shaking the bottle of champagne on the table.

It still had a few drinks left in it, and she sipped it right from the bottle as she returned to bed. She offered it to Seth and he smiled smugly, sitting up with the sheet draping over his lap haphazardly.

"You know Sash," he said after a swig of the champagne, "I have a lot of fun with you,"

"Oh I bet," she took the champagne bottle back.

"So if you wanted to keep having fun, I might be down with that."

"Might you?"

"Don't tease me," he paused, smiling smugly, "kitten."

She blushed and he cackled.

"Look at you, you can't get enough," he bit his lip, "so is there gonna be a third?"

"Well, I've gotta get you back, don't I?"

"And I've got to make good on that promise to tease the fuck out of you. Not to mention get those beautiful lips of yours," he leaned in and nipped at her lower lip making her gasp.

"You've done well for yourself," she admitted, "but don't think you're gonna have the upper hand forever."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he moved her hair to one side, letting his hand linger on her cheek. "Can I stay?"

"Sure. But don't get too comfortable," she teased, buttoning his shirt over her small frame and getting up to brush her teeth, "people might think you're my boyfriend."

"Ha, trust me that's not an issue, Banks."

She smiled back at him from the bathroom and he searched the floor for his boxers. Leaning against the doorway, his eyes grazed over her hungrily.

"What?" she asked, pulling her hair up.

"You look damn good in that thing."

She smiled smugly at him.

"But it's also my only nice one for the next week, and you know I really hate to iron so uh," he winked, "off."

Sash put a hand on her hip, shifting her weight. She stared him down, unwilling to give in.

"Come and get it."

He was pushing her against the bathroom counter in an instant.

"Oh shi-"

His lips found hers roughly, and he hoisted her up on it, pushing himself against her again.

"Ahh," she shook her head.

"Too much?"

"Sorry,"

"Don't be," he kissed her softer, "we earned it." He unbuttoned the shirt one by one. "But I'm still gonna need this back."

She let it fall off her shoulders as he opened it, his eyes running over her skin.

"God you're beautiful."

XXX

In the morning she was still curled up next to him as the room got lighter and lighter. Her alarm would go off soon, he knew, they were always running off to the next town. Their lives were so transient, and all he wanted was to hold on to her right here. He pressed his lips to the exposed skin of her shoulder and she stirred with a soft moan.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"I'm still here," he whispered.

"Well yeah," she giggled, "so needy."

"I am not needy!" he said stubbornly, but as she pulled away from him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "you're not going anywhere."

She giggled and rolled over, her leg looping around his.

"Hey beautiful," he kissed her softly until he was interrupted by a cheerful tune coming from her phone. "Nooo," he groaned.

Laughing, she reached over to turn it off, and he pulled her back towards her. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he pressed his lips to the delicate skin and took in the smell of her hair.

"Rollins," she laughed, "we have to get up."

"Not until you moan for me," he purred. "One for the road."

She giggled again, and he moved up higher, right underneath her ear.

"Ohh-" she let out softly.

"Nah, I think you faked that one, kitten,"

"I did not!"

He straddled her, slipping the spaghetti straps down her shoulders. His tongue teased her sloppily.

"Seth, the gym-"

"Will be there in five minutes, princess."

"Five. Minutes." Her tone was stern.

"You know what I can do in five minutes?"

She rolled her eyes, but let him have his fun, trailing his tongue across her chest and nipping lightly. Sasha moaned into his ear, wrapping her legs around his, and moving her hips with his.

"Alright now I'm satisfied," he smirked as he rolled off, leaving her in bed with a grumpy stare.

"I hate you,"

"I hate you too," he said with a soft, romantic kiss before pulling up his pants and fastening his belt.

"What's your day like?" She asked, rolling out of bed.

"What, you want a little something again tonight?" he laughed, buttoning his shirt.

"Just being nice," she pulled up her leggings.

"I know," he chuckled, "I'm gonna ride with Roman, and do a signing once we get to Nashville. Main event tonight."

"Of course, as always." She pulled a tank top over her head.

"You know, you'd look good in a Seth Rollins shirt."

"Never gonna happen."

He kissed her on the lips, "see ya later,"

"Bye," she laughed, as he closed the door behind him.

He smiled to himself in the elevator, thinking about the feeling of her skin on his. It pinged on the 10th floor, and he headed back to the room he'd barely seen at all. As he got to his room, a door opened across from him, Bayley stumbled back, surprised to see him.

"Oh hey, Seth," her eyes looked him up and down, seeing what he was wearing.

"Hey um, this looks, ha, uh I fell asleep on Sasha's couch last night."

"Oh, yeah, obviously," she laughed nervously. "Hey did you get the weekend schedule for Survivor Series yet?"

"No I'm expecting it today, or-" as he said it, he reached into his pocket for his key card, "tomorrow-" he stopped as he said it because along with his wallet, a pair of pink lacy panties fell to the floor.

"Uhh," Bayley looked down at them, her eyes wide, "busted."

He picked them up quickly and met her gaze.

"Please don't tell her that you know about this," he sighed, "she doesn't need to know anyone knows."

She crossed her arms, "how long has it been going on?"

"I dunno, like a few days?"

"That's all?"

"Yeah since…the end of the tour."

"Oh, I just thought something had been happening between you two for a while."

"No," he shook his head, "it's new. Bayley, just don't mention it, please?"

"Alright,"

"Thank you,"

"Don't you dare hurt her," Bayley said, hitting the button for the elevator.

"Never."

"Oh and be a gentleman, will ya? Wash those."

XXX

On the monitor at the live show the next night, Seth was finishing a match with Chris and Kevin. Sasha watched as Bayely cheered excitedly. She smiled over and Sasha, and laughed lightly. It wasn't a particularly rough match but she was finding it harder to watch Seth take blows now that she'd seen him so vulnerable. With a decisive Pedigree, Seth laid Jericho out and pinned him, the crowd cheering.

"He's not too shabby, huh?" Bayley said to her.

"No, not at all."

Charly, the host of the night, ducked into the ring and asked him about if he thought him, Jericho, and Ownes could work together at Survivor Series.

"Oh Charly, sweet Charly, beautiful Charly," he smiled down at her, Sasha felt her stomach tightening in a knot. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh? Maybe. We'll see in Toronto."

"He's a bit of a flirt, huh?" Bayley asked quietly.

"Yeah, every night."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as Rusev's match with Darren Young began on the monitor.

"Ladies,"

Sasha turned to find that overconfident smirk painted across Seth's face. His eyes flickered to her very quickly before sitting down next to her.

"Hey Seth, how are ya?"

"Good, good, hey one of the assistant was handing out schedules."

"Oh, thanks."

"Sure."

Bayley looked over at him, but her gaze reaching past to Sasha.

"I should go finish getting ready, see you out there Sash,"

"Bye," her eyes followed Bayley until she was fully out of ear shot, and then turned her attention to Seth. Giving him a knowing look, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What?"

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, he said, "so she told you then."

"Of course she told me."

"She said she wouldn't,"

"Yeah, I know," she laughed a little, "but it wasn't hard to get it out of her."

"Look I'm sorry, okay? It was just an accident."

"Uh huh,"

"It's not like I want people to know-"

"What does that mean?

"Sash. C'mon, we agreed,"

"I know,"

"So why are you upset then?" he demanded.

"I'm not."

"Then what the hell are we fighting about?"

"I'm not fighting, are you fighting?"

"Sasha!"

She crossed her arms and flipped her hair.

"I would just think that you wouldn't act so ashamed, you know, especially in comparison to your usual girls,"

"Whoa, what is **that** supposed mean?"

If she had hoped to pick a fight, which maybe if she was honest, she was, it was working. His temper was fairing, his brow furrowed.

"Just that out of all the girls you sneak around with,"

"What girls?"

"Oh don't bullshit me,"

"I'm sorry, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Yeah, no, I don't think so."

"You sound kind of jealous. Why?"

"I'm not!" she hissed at him.

"I thought we had an understanding."

"We do."

"So what does it matter to you? What I'm doing and with who?"

"Oh so there is a line then? Good to know."

"What, you wanna take priority?"

"I mean," she shrugged, "I figured I would."

"Don't flatter yourself, Banks. You're not that good."

With that he got up and turned his back on her, leaving her alone with that knot in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

He'd been storming around all week, more than a couple Production Assistants were running scared of him. It was the go-home for Survivor Series, and the last thing he needed to think about was Sasha picking fights with him over other women. Worse, her thinking that her she had him tied tightly around her finger. Worst yet, that maybe it was true.

Seth shook off that thought. It was a bit of fun, a way to relieve some of the intense pressures of their job, that's all it had ever been. He'd been with beautiful women before, so she wasn't that special…right?

"Hey Seth," a backstage interviewer, Charly, walked up to him outside the locker room, "got a sec?"

"For you Charly? Always."

She laughed and blushed, but kept it professional.

"So after the opener we have a segment, I was thinking we've done all of the Kevin/Jericho/you stuff to death. Would you mind if we talk about Dean Ambrose?"

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows, "uh, yeah I guess that makes sense. I'm sure everyone's thinking about it."

"I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject."

"You believe in soul mates, Charly?"

"Soul mates? Um I don't know," she giggled, "I haven't ever found a reason to."

"Well, Dean's my soul mate. Wrestling soul mate, obviously, and our falling out was… really tough."

"I'm sorry, I just think it's a good angle."

"It is," he paused, trying not to think about how walking away from Dean after their fight after SummerSlam felt so much like walking away from Sash last week. "You're doing your job."

"Thanks for understanding."

"I appreciate you giving me a heads up."

"Of course, ambushing you is not my idea of a good time," she laughed again.

"What is your idea of a good time?" he asked in a low husky voice.

"Oh," she giggled and flipped her hair to one side. "That's forward."

He shrugged, "I'm feeling bold tonight. One drink, that's all I'm asking."

"Well, I can't tonight, but how about Friday?"

"Gonna make me wait for it?"

"Gotta make sure you still want it."

"Alright, Friday it is."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. There were other beautiful women in the world.

XXX

The hotel bar was bustling as they all crammed into a booth together. Bayley nudged Sasha nudged back, laughing. They were all excited about Survivor Series. Everyone missed the other half of the roster, Becky and Tyler, the Usos. Plus, The New Day was in the tag match, Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha all in the women's, it would be a big night for everyone there. They eagerly discussed the card, talking about Sami Zayn's match for the Intercontinental title and the Brock Lesnar and Goldberg fight.

Kofi and Xavier returned with a round of beers that they handed out with ridicolous smiles on their faces.

"Guys you won't believe what we just saw," Xavier said, passing a bottle to Sasha.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Seth and Charly, a table way the back," Kofi started.

"Charly?" Sasha said quietly.

"Uh uh," Xavier was giddy, "and things looked like they were getting verrrry heated over there."

Everyone was laughing, only Bayley had her eyes on Sasha. They craned their necks to the other side of the bar. Sure enough there they were, sitting very close at one of the small tables. Seth's hand was on her knee, that wanting smile across his face that Sasha knew far too well. It sent a shooting pain throughout her to see him looking at her like that.

It was impossible to deny the truth, she was just another girl to him. He had his game, he probably rarely ever strayed from it. It worked after all. It got him all of those phone numbers in Europe. It got him her. She played right into his hand, fell for all his well-rehearsed tricks, the light touches, the generousness of his tongue, those pet names, and god she fell for all of it. She wasn't special to him.

After a moment of all of them looking over and giggling like children, Charly looked over, followed by Seth. She blushed and turned back to him laughing at how they'd been caught, but Seth's eyes flickered over to Sasha. He gulped, his eyes pained, and looked down.

For a second there, it seemed as though he felt guilty or had second thoughts. But she leaned into his ear and whispered something that made him smile shyly. They waited for the group to get bored and go back to their drinks before slipping out of the bar unseen. Except, of course, by Sasha.

The following night at catering, Sasha was eating with their friends again when Seth walked over.

"There's the champ!" Xavier laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Ha ha ha, now don't be teenagers."

"Us?" said Kofi, "Never."

"Have some decency, you animals," he shook his head, but his eye caught Sasha again.

"Ey man, we're just happy you're having fun," said Big E.

Seth chuckled and looked down at his lap, uncomfortable.

One by one they cleared the table, first Xavier, Big E, and Kofi who took off to film an episode. Charlotte and Bayley, who had to get their makeup done for an early segment, followed them. Then it was Roman, with an incoming call from home. Finally, Sasha was left alone with Seth once more.

The silence hang between them painfully. He was jittering his left leg as she picked at the split ends of her braid. She swallowed hard, biting her lip. After a very long time, an agonizingly long time, she spoke in a low tone.

"Do you call her kitten too?"

"No," he said softly, "I don't, actually. There's only one."

XXX

"I don't see why I have to be the bad guy," said Charlotte as they sat around the locker room at Survivor Series.

"You love being the bad guy," Sasha rolled her eyes.

"That's true," she smirked, "sorry Bex,"

"I've been cheap shot by ya before darlin'."

"Sasha, do you want to make the save," Bayley asked, "or should I?"

"They want you two for Mania don't they? You should do it."

Bayley nodded, pulling up her kneepads and boots. They were figuring out a major spot for their match tonight that would pit the three of them against Becky. Sasha was looking forward to it, it would be her first chance to really get to interact with most of the girls on the other show. She'd never gotten to fight Natalya, and it had been a long time since her and Alexa had worked together.

As they sat around talking about the match and chatting, Charly walked in, smiling at them. She placed her handbag down at one of the mirrors and took out a makeup pouch.

"You guys excited for tonight?" she asked, pulling her hair up.

"Really excited," Bayley answered, and then paused looking over at Charly.

"I know," she laughed in response. "I don't want the makeup girls to think I'm a hussy."

Sasha's eyes flickered over as she realized Bayley was looking to her. Charly was dabbing concealer on a small bruise on the nape of her neck.

"Is that from…" Dana asked carefully.

"Dana!" said Charlotte, elbowing her.

"It's okay," Charly said, "from Rollins? Yeah, I know a bunch of you guys saw us the other night."

"So is that a thing?" Dana asked her to another elbow from Charlotte

Charly laughed, "nah I don't think so. I mean, it was a great time but he's not really boyfriend material is he?"

"I dunno," Bayley said, "I think he could be."

"Sorry, I know he's your friend. I'm not saying he's not a good guy. It's just that well, you get involved with Rollins you've got to know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

"Right,"

"So I'm not holding my breath for a second date. He's just not really a one-woman kind of guy."

"Sorry," said Becky, "if ya liked him."

"He's fun, he sweet, and I mean, he's hot. So it's a little disappointing. But I'm not gonna wait for him to get bored and move on."

"Was he good?" Dana asked again.

"Oh my god Dana! Stop!" Charlotte glared at her.

"Sorry!"

"My lips are sealed, sorry," Charly said with a laugh. She let down her hair and shook it out in big waves. "See you girls later," she smiled, exiting the locker room.

Bayley's eyes were on Sasha again. No one else was paying attention, going back to their conversations. She ran her fingers through her hair and swallowed hard. At least Charly had the good sense to see what was happening in front of her. She didn't let herself naïvely believe that maybe it was all for show and that the real Seth was the one who kissed her shoulder softly the morning after.

Later that night, Seth watched her Survivor Series on a monitor backstage alone. She was brilliant, she always was. He hair was like a whole other animal in those sorts of matches, flashes of purple flying around as she did. After a frog splash failed to put away Nikki Bella, she ran her hands through that hair, looking like she was about to cry. She was quick to tears, that one. It was actually something he admired about her, how she wore her heart on her sleeve. But he hated seeing it all the same, hated seeing her in pain.

"The women on?" a gruff voice said next to him.

He turned to see Dean in his leather jacket.

"Yeah. SmackDown's down 4-3"

"They got rid of Nia?"

"Took all of them but yeah."

"Hmm."

They stood in the awkward silence for a second.

"So how are you?" Seth said after a minute.

"Well I'm not champ, so I guess you were right," he said, chomping on a piece of gum.

"Don't give me that,"

"What? Thought you loved hearing that you were right."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was frustrated about the Universal Title. It wasn't about you."

"Right, 'course, it's always about you."

"You know man, I am really getting sick of people picking fights with me this week."

"What are you talking about?" his eyes narrowed.

Seth sighed, "nothing, never mind."

"Is there a girl?"

"No."

"You sure? Cause you've got that broken heart scowl going."

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

Dean paused for a second.

"Because I do."

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter. She's not that special, alright?"

A small smile broke out on his face. "Sounds like she might be."

"She's not."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Hmpf."

"Look, I came over to say good luck, alright? I'm actually…kinda looking forward to it."

"Yeah?" Seth looked over at his best friend, or rather, his former best friend. "Yeah I am too."

Dean nodded and walked away without another word. Seth watched him, wondering if maybe there was a bit of hope.

He found himself lingering outside the locker rooms, watching everyone trickle out after the show. It didn't really make any sense to him, but for some reason he just wanted an excuse to be around her. They used to do this all the time before they hooked up, he always knew he could rely on her. A while later, she came through the door of the women's locker room.

"Hey!" he said nervously, "um, Roman went ahead with Dean and we're kinda not on speaking terms right now. You mind?"

She laughed, "but we are?"

"You're speaking to me, aren't you?"

"Touche," she bit her lip, "no talking."

"Sure," he followed her out of the arena to the economy rental car that Sasha had.

They settled in, Sasha pulling up the GPS and not looking over at him. He tried to bite his tongue but couldn't.

"Good match, by the way."

"What did I say, Rollins?"

"Take the damn compliment, Banks."

"Thanks," she said bitterly. "Why didn't you get a ride with Charly?"

"I…didn't think of her. I thought of you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment too?"

"God Sasha you are so damn difficult sometimes. I'm not with her okay?"

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?" he asked, frustrated.

"She told us, earlier in the locker room," Sasha laughed sharply, "while she was covering up a hickey."

"I see."

"She said you weren't really boyfriend material and that getting involved with a guy like you meant being prepared for you to get bored and move on," her eyes flickered over to him for a second. "Good for her."

He looked down at his hands.

"I don't think that's fair."

"At least she knew what she was getting herself into," she scoffed, "that she wasn't **that** good."

"Oh don't-"

"Why not?" she snapped back, "you're the one that said it."

"Yeah because you were being a brat who thinks she can always get whatever she wants."

"There it is."

"I'm just saying you're not the only one in this thing, and I'm just as entitled to how I feel."

"And how you feel is that you really enjoy screwing every girl you meet?"

"That's not how I would put it, but-"

"But it's true."

"But I like my freedom, yeah.

"Well then, by all means, don't let me tie you down. "

"Trust me, I won't."

"Okay, I'm over this conversation," she flipped her hair, as they glided down the empty highway in the middle of the night.

He sighed and kept his mouth shut for a few minutes. The silence was painful, though, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"I just don't get what it is you want from me."

"Rollins! I swear to god I will pull over and kick you out if you say another word."

"Pshh, no you won't."

"Oh really? Wanna test that theory?"

"You know the thing about you, Banks? You go from 0 to 100 in five seconds."

"Thought you liked your women fast," she taunted.

"And I thought things were good between us, I thought we were having fun."

"We were,"

"And then all of a sudden you're just picking fights,"

"And all of a sudden you're flirting with other women in front of me and acting ashamed that we got together."

"Well, it's not like you didn't know my reputation."

"You're right. I should've paid more attention. Maybe I'm the one who should be ashamed of it."

"Ouch." His stomach was twisting in a knot. "There it is."

"There it is."

She pulled into the parking lot of the hotel wordlessly.

"Thanks for the ride," he said quietly.

"Can't escape you, can I?"

"Do you want to?" he looked over at her, he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

Sasha looked down, and whispered, "no, not really."


	8. Chapter 8

Survivor Series was exhaustingly long, they'd moved it up to four hours, so the Raw after was a rough one. Sasha caught his eye backstage, wearing a slightly oversized sweatshirt over her ring gear. Her Legit Boss logo faced him, her hair draped over one shoulder and exposing the skin of her neck. She was sitting with Becky, who had tagged along since they were in the same city Tuesday night, laughing over something together. Becky caught him looking and waved to him. Nervously he walked over and took the chair next to her.

"Hey Rollins!"

He nodded, "Bex, Sasha."

Her eyes flickered up to his and looked back down.

"How's it goin'?" Becky asked.

"Uh good, it's good. Finn out there again?"

"Yah I think so," she checked her phone, "hasn't texted me yet."

"Cool, we talked about doing something after last night's match but it just never happened."

"He's been busy with rehab, up to two=a-days."

"He's so tough Bex," Sasha interjected, speaking for the first time since he had sat down. "I can't imagine what he's going through."

"I can," Seth reminded her, a little bitterness in his mouth. "It's hell."

"Well he'll get through it, no one's stronger."

"Uh huh," his stomach was tightening. Was she doing it on purpose?

"He'll be back for Mania for sure right?"

"Yeah," Becky responded, "should be. Unless there's a crazy setback."

"Good, he'll get the Universal Title back from Kevin and pick up right where he left off. Become the face of the company, you know."

"I don't know about **that** ," Seth rolled his eyes.

Sasha snickered, "you getting jealous over there, Rollins? What, is it the abs?"

He glared at her, that smug smirk painted across her face.

"Whatever," he sulked, "There are plenty of girls out there who'd pick me over him."

"Right," she rolled her eyes and he had to bite his tongue to stop from outing their little hook up in front of Becky.

He grumbled some more, listening to the two of them talk about Finn. He was so tough, so strong, so sweet and easy to talk to. Seth didn't even think they were really that good of friends, it always seemed like they only hung out because of Becky. Yeah, Finn was that guy that everyone liked, everyone just sort of enjoyed being around. Everyone missed him, even though he'd only been on the show for about a week. The worst part was that she was right, he was about to be the face of the company, that was always the plan. It wasn't like it only ever came down to one guy, it wasn't like Finn was taking his spot. But it felt rough regardless, he was a competitive person, it was just his nature. Sasha knew that, and she was aiming right for where he would feel it the most.

"I can't wait to see him," she was saying as Seth half-listened. "It's been a while,"

"Since the tour, right?"

"Mhmm, we should go out tonight."

"Yeah I was hopin' to,"

"Rollins?" Sasha's voice came.

"Hmm?" he broke out of his thoughts, "sorry, you were boring me. What's up?"

"Ha," she wrinkled her nose at him. "We were talking about going out tonight. But I'm sure you're already planning on ditching us for another conquest."

"Ha ha ha, not yet, but there's plenty of time to rectify that."

"Uh huh. Sure you won't have a hard time being around Finn?" she teased. "You know, all of us paying attention to him, not gonna make you jealous, is it?"

"Cute, but no, not a chance."

Becky laughed, "I know it gets a little ridiculous sometimes, watchin' girls fawn over him and whisper to each other 'bout his body. I've been there, but ya learn to tune it out when you spend enough time with him."

"Not an issue," he crossed his arms. "Plus, my ass is better."

Sasha burst out laughing and Becky followed. He felt his face flushing and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? You don't agree?"

"I am not answering that."

"Finn's ass is pretty nice," Becky said with a sly smile that caused Sasha to break out in another burst of laughter. "Alright children, I promised Charlotte we would hang out tonight before her match."

"See ya, Bex," Sasha said as she returned to her phone.

He crossed his arms and grumbled to himself as Sasha proceeded to ignore him after all of that. So that was going to be her game then?

"You seemed to agree last time," he said low, "when you couldn't stop grabbing at it."

She raised her eyes from her phone and looked at him, absolutely stunned.

"Don't be a dick, Rollins."

"Just telling the truth."

"Whatever, we hooked up a couple times, big whoop, I'm sure half the girls in this place could say the exact same thing."

"You flatter me, Banks."

"Wasn't a compliment."

"What? You think you're the first one to call me out on that? Think again."

"That you can't keep it in your pants? No, but I'm sure it bears repeating."

"Ooh, ouch, my heart."

She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. He could've let it go, it would've been so easy to just let it go. Didn't he want to move on with his life from this little hiccup? Apparently, no. Not as much as he wanted to keep her in it.

"Admit it, you were trying to make me jealous."

"Oh, so you're saying you're jealous?"

"Because that was your goal."

"I never said that," she scoffed.

"You didn't have to. You know exactly what's in my brain, and you know where it hurts. It was low and you know it."

She glanced over again, looking from him down to the floor.

"Yeah, it was low."

"Thank you."

"But you-"

"Yup," he didn't expect that to last long, "tell me, what did I do this time?"

"Have been going low from the start. It's the only way you know how."

"Yeah, well." He sighed, "can we just go back to hating each other again? That shit was a lot easier than dealing with you like this."

"Fine by me."

"Good."

"Good." She flipped her hair and he watched her bit her lip.

"You're infuriating."

"Oh, I'm infuriating am I?"

"Yes. You are."

"Then let me remove the annoyance from your presence, Rollins."

With a huff she grabbed her phone and walked off, his eyes following her as she left. He hadn't meant for her to leave. Then again, he hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Despite himself, he was missing her. There was nothing that felt as good as Sasha did. He couldn't decide if he was romanticizing it because it had ended so abruptly or if he really did enjoy being with her more than anyone else. Either way, he couldn't help longing for her.

XXX

In the women's locker room, Sasha pulled up her boots and kneepads as Sami and Rusev locked up on the screen.

"This is gonna be so good guys," she said, looking up at it.

"Think he's going over to SmackDown since he won?" Bayley asked from across the room.

"I hope so," Becky laughed, "could use the company over there."

"Uh huh, company," Sasha rolled her eyes and Becky blushed.

"I only got Tyler over there, it's lonely."

"So you want Sami over there so it'll be less lonely?" Sasha teased.

"Oh my god, enough."

They all laughed, but Becky looked back to Sasha again.

"Hey so, what's up with you and Rollins?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed…extra bickery earlier."

"Oh," she shrugged, "that's just us, it's how we interact."

"Really? Cause it seemed a little vicious."

"Vicious? No, that was normal."

Becky shook her head, "that wasn't normal. That was personal."

"Well we have a personal relationship," she dismissed bitterly but caught Bayley's knowing gaze and looked down at the floor.

"You sure?" Charlotte looked over, "you sound a little upset about it."

"Guys!"

"Alright, you don't have to tell us anything," Charlotte shrugged.

Becky wasn't quite so easily discouraged.

"But if ya wanted to, and there was somethin' to tell…we're all ears."

"You're nosy is what you are."

"Is there somethin' to be nosy 'bout?"

"Oh my god! Okay. I slept with Rollins. Happy?"

"Wait what?" Charlotte's head snapped around.

Becky grinned, "I fricken knew it."

"You hooked up with Rollins?" Charlotte asked again.

"Yeah like once-"

"Once?" Bayley raised an eyebrow.

Sasha glared at her. "Twice. But it's over now, so that's that."

"Twice? Damn," Becky said with a laugh, "was it good?"

"Yeah, okay? It was stupid good. But he's Rollins, all he wants is to fuck around."

"And you wanted more with him?" Bayley asked as she sat down on the bench next to Sasha.

"Well…not necessarily. But that doesn't mean I wanna be one of his booty-call. I don't like seeing him with other women. Never been particularly good at sharing."

XXX

Somehow, she wasn't sure how, but somehow she ended up next to him once again in the hotel bar. Finn and Becky had stuck around, so they'd got together with Sami and Kevin, Bayley and Charlotte. The majority of the table was talking loudly about Goldberg and Brock Lesnar, laughing and debating over it. Across the table, Sami was leaning in close to Becky's ear as she laughed, undoubtedly flirting with her like he always was. Suddenly Sasha felt breath on her ear as Seth leaned in right behind it and spoke softly.

"Those two flirting again?"

She chuckled and looked back at him.

"Usually are."

He smiled at her softly for a second, like he forgot that they were fighting.

"It's sweet," he whispered, glancing over at Sami and looking back, "I keep telling him to go for it."

Shrugging, she said, "not really his style. He's waiting for the right moment."

"I get that," his voice was a little bit husky and he smirked. "Makes all the difference."

"Ha, whatever."

"Made a difference for you and me. I mean, for the moment."

"And then the moment passed," she glanced back to them. Becky was engrossed with Sami, and Bayley and Charlotte were too busy laughing with Finn and Kevin to notice them.

"They do that. But they also bounce back."

His hand slid along her leg, down to her knee. For a moment, she let it linger, missing the feeling of his fingertips on her skin. She wasn't sure what had come over him, he'd called her infuriating just a few hours ago. But maybe that was what attracted him to her in the first place, it was definitely part of what attracted her. The way he furrowed his brow when he narrowed his eyes. The desire behind his scowl. It did something to her she couldn't quite explain. He squeezed her knee and she jumped a little bit, looking over to the rest of their group, no one was paying attention to them. Looking back at his smirk, she realized that he was enjoying making her squirm in front of all of their friends. He wanted to prove he still had control over the situation, over her. Well, she could change that.

Swatting him away, she announced she was done for the night and said goodnight to everyone, especially Finn and Becky. She'd barely gotten to the elevator when he came up behind her.

"Thinking bed's a good plan, Banks."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," he nodded and gestured for her to go first as the elevator dinged.

She smirked back at him as she walked into it, seeing him in the mirror watching her ass. He stepped on and she raised an eyebrow at him, not pushing a button for her floor. Nodding he pushed for his level and watched her reflection in the mirror again.

"Thought you were over this?" he said with a sly smile.

"I am." She flipped her hair, "I'm doing this to shut you up."

"I'll take it."

"Thought you might."

His lips were on her neck suddenly. She moved away as the door opened and let him lead her to his room. He lay down on the bed, watching as she unzipped her jacket and kicked off her shoes. Looking back at him, she scoffed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about all the things I might have you do tonight," he raised an eyebrow, "kitten."

"Oh you think I'm gonna do what you want? You haven't been paying attention the past week."

His eyes followed her as she climbed onto him and pulled her top over her head. He let out a low whistle, grazing the lacy low-cut bra with his hungry eyes.

"I didn't wear it for you, Rollins."

"What, thought you had a booty call tonight?"

"What, thought you were my first choice?"

"I'm the one who got you didn't I?"

She responded by pinning his hands above his head and rolling her hips against him. Kissing him roughly, she nipped at his lip. He gasped and chuckled.

"Well well well, kitten's got claws huh?"

"Don't think this is anything short of a hate fuck, Rollins."

"Take off that skirt."

"You don't call the shots anymore."

He sighed, "take off that skirt, please?"

She rolled off of him so that he could strip off her clothes and then his as he kissed her roughly. Her hands ran over his skin, and she had to admit she missed it, badly. She flipped onto her back and let him crawl on top, sliding down his boxers and grabbing onto his butt.

"Ha ha ha," he cackled, "thought you liked that."

"Don't speak."

He kissed her and then pulled her back on top of him, "you know baby, much as I like the whole bra matching your hair thing, it's gotta go."

"What did I just say?"

Smirking, he leaned back to the pillows and let her return to kissing him with his wrist pinned firmly to the sheets. Her hips grinded against him as his breath caught. He started moaning and stirring underneath her.

"Let me touch you," he murmured in her ear.

"Beg me."

"Ha, you don't honestly think I'm gonna do that do you?"

"Yeah I do," she brought her lips down to the crook of his neck.

He let out a frustrated growl. Her pace was getting rougher now, enjoying how much he was struggling beneath her.

"Sasha, please, I need it, princess," he said breathily through moans.

"Princess? Someone caught on," she chuckled.

"Please."

She smiled and let his hand go, holding onto to his hair instead. His hands wandered all over her body impatiently, finding the clasp of her bra and flinging it to the side. The smile on his lips was making it harder to kiss him, but at least he wasn't hiding from her anymore. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down roughly. Sliding in, she watched as his face tensed up, closing his eyes, and opening his mouth.

"Oh, sorry, who's the boss?" she teased as she started moving on him.

He chuckled and looked up at her hungrily.

"You."

"What was that?" she leaned back, watching his eyes widen at the view and the feeling.

"Fuck Sash,"

"Hmm?" she brought her body back down to his, kissing and nipping at his neck, and moaning softly in his ear.

"Fuck fuck okay! You win."

"Oh I love winning," she smirked, meeting his big brown eyes as he struggled to keep his composure. "What do I win?"

He sighed, "you really are that good, Sasha."

She leaned in to kiss him and paused right above his lips, "don't forget it."

Later that night, he watched her slide on one of his tshirts as he played with the ends of her hair. She glanced back at him and smiled slyly. He sighed deeply, still in a bit of a fog.

"Pretty romantic for a hate fuck, kitten."

"Shut up, Rollins," she curled up next to him, placing her head on his heaving chest.

"So uh, who was he?"

"Who?"

"The guy," his tone was strained, "who you were supposed to see tonight."

"Oh. Just an old flame from Florida, it was fizzling out and then he moved up here. He was always kind of flaky."

"You got a type Banks?"

"It would seem so."


	9. Chapter 9

"So are you and Rollins friends again then?" Bayley looked over from the driver side of the rental car.

"I don't know if we were ever friends, strictly speaking."

"But you're speaking, right? Or is this visit gonna be super awkward?"

Sasha flipped her hair, "we have a standing agreement, when we're in Buffalo you and me come by and work with his students. I'm just honoring it."

"And he buys us dinner."

"Yeah."

"Should I suddenly come down with something?" Bayley grinned over at her.

"God, don't you dare."

"Mmm too late my throat's already feeling scratchy."

"You're the worst."

"Hey, how was Steven by the way?"

"Steven?" Sasha furrowed her brow before realizing. "Oh! Steven! Yeah, he flaked."

"Typical. So you actually just went to bed Monday night?"

"Uhh yes?"

"What?"

"Yes, I went to bed."

"To bed?" Bayley asked suspiciously.

"…with Rollins."

"Girl!"

"I know I know! I was hoping it would make him quit with the bullshit."

"Did it?"

"Well I haven't seen him since, but I guess his texts have been civil."

Becky forced a cough and cleared her throat, "sorry just a tickle."

"I hate you," Sasha said as they pulled into the parking lot of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

They grabbed their gym bags and walked into the small gym that Seth owned with his old tag team partner. A ring sat in the middle of it, with basic exercise machines and weights all around it. Several people, mostly men, were around working out and chatting. A couple people recognized the two of them from the last time they were there and waved but mostly they went unnoticed, scanning the room for Seth. Sasha found him, doing squats in athletic tights that clung to his body like they were painted on. She motioned for Bayley to follow her and they approached him slowly.

"Ladies," he said, dropping the barbell to the floor. Sasha jumped, she hated when he did that. He turned towards them, those tights really didn't leave much to the imagination. "Class starts at 6, and I was hoping you could run drills with a couple guys over there. They've been having some focus problems."

Sasha laughed, "what does that have to do with us?"

"Put them in the ring with a beautiful girl," his eyes ran up and down her, "force them to handle it."

She scoffed, "right."

"Please?" he pouted at her.

"Yeah, whatever, you're the boss," she turned to go warm up.

"Thank you!" he called after her.

Sasha jumped on one of the standing bikes, turning on her music and closing her eyes. She let herself melt into the workout, the one place where she was completely free. No drama, no Seth, no work, no hair bleach. After a few minutes, she thought she heard a sound and opened her eyes. A young guy, around her same age, with big green eyes, was standing in front of her and nervously waved. She jumped at first, to his mortification, but pulled her headphones off of her ears.

"Hi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, hi, I'm Sasha."

"I-I know," he laughed and blushed, he was pretty cute, to be honest, "um, I'm a really big fan. Sorry, not trying to be a loser fanboy but, I just used to watch Eddie when I was a kid you know? And I know you do it, but watching you, it's so much like watching him back then. Sorry, I'm rambling."

She laughed, "no that's okay. Thank you, that's really really sweet, uh,"

"Oh! Elijah, hi."

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hi," he said again, dimples showing, and ran his fingers through his long dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Hang Ten," Seth came up behind the two of them, "you bothering the Boss?"

"No sir, just introducing myself,"

"It's fine, Seth," she looked from one to another, "Hang Ten?"

"The guys like to tease me cause I'm from California."

"Wow how'd you end up all the way out here?"

"Came out here for school and got a job in the city that I hated so," he shrugged and smiled again, "ended up here."

"Living the dream."

"No, not yet, that's you. One day maybe I'll be like you, Sasha."

"Yeah, maybe," she grinned at him and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Alright enough chit chat, you get to work," he nudged at Elijah and looked back at Sasha, "and you uh, get to work…please."

"That's more like it."

She actually enjoyed spending the day at Black and Brave, she didn't really see herself as a trainer, but she had enough to offer. Watching Bayley work was always really fun, she was a natural at this stuff. So was Seth, in all honesty, though he probably had a career as a booker later in life. Sasha ran drills with the two easily distracted students as Seth stood on the apron watching carefully.

Elijah kept looking over at her throughout the day. He was cute, not that the two of them seemed to have much of anything in common beyond wrestling and Eddie. Either way, it was driving Seth crazy, she saw him across the gym, with a scowl on his face, watching him watch her. That, at least, was a lot of fun.

By the time they were wrapping up, she had to admit that she had a good day training at his academy. After Seth set the students on laps around the ring, he came over to her and Bayley as they chatted on one of the benches.

"Ladies,"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "hi Seth, you almost ready?"

"Yeah I thought Instagram and then we can change and head to dinner."

"Actually Seth," Bayley started, causing Sasha to snap her head towards her, "I've been feeling crappy all day, if I ditched out would you be mad?"

"Oh, no, can't be mad at you, Bayley."

"Would you mind driving her back?"

"It's no problem," his eyes flickered up to her, knowingly, "quality time."

"Thanks man," Bayley opened up for a hug and Seth pulled her in while Sasha wrinkled her nose.

They had one of the other trainers take a few pictures for Instagram. Sasha vetoed Seth's idea for the two of them to be kissing his cheeks, and Bayley sent her a sly smile. Waving good-bye to Bayley, she went back to the locker room to change into boyfriend jeans and a tight sweater. She was questioning the decision to wear a v-neck, the last thing she needed was him thinking she was trying to get his attention.

"Ready?" he asked as she came out of the locker room, he was wearing those tight skinny jeans again.

"Yeah I guess."

"Jeez I'm buying you dinner, not a colonoscopy. Look a little more excited."

"At spending time alone with you?" she rolled her eyes as he opened the passenger door of his Tesla, "Unlikely."

Seth slipped into the driver's side and looked over at her.

"Hey, you guys are staying in Buffalo right?"

"Yeah,"

"I mean that's a long way late at night," his eyes flickered over nervously, "why don't you just stay with me?"

"Ha, yeah, I don't think so."

"I've got a guest room, save yourself the hotel cost."

"A guest room," she scoffed, looking out the window at the road speeding by, "right."

"What?"

"We both know I'm not ending up in the guest room, not when it comes to you and me."

"Because you can't resist my charms?"

"Because always you slither your way in."

"Okay, fine, never mind."

"Don't worry if the drive's too much, I can take a cab."

"You're not taking a cab to Buffalo, I'll drive you."

"You don't have to do that,"

"Sasha! Shut up for once. I'll drive you."

She sighed, "I'll stay with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

XXX

On his living room after a perfectly cordial and friendly dinner, Sasha sat cross-legged on the floor, playing with Seth's dog, Kevin. She leaned up against Seth's legs as he sat on the couch as he zoomed around Gotham in a Batman video game. He nudged her lightly and she elbowed back, laughing.

"Hey by the way," he said, looking down at her, "do yourself a favor and stay away from Hang Ten."

She glared at him, "we were doing so well. So civil."

"I'm just looking out for you, Banks."

Sighing, she climbed onto the couch next to him. She leaned on her elbow against the back pillows, sitting very close to him.

"Looking out for me?"

"He fancies himself a playboy."

"Oh so like you then?"

"Har har, I've seen him play with a couple of the girls that were training at the same time as him."

"He seemed sweet."

"He's not."

"And age appropriate,"

"Well-" he sighed, speechless, and laughed, "and I'm not?"

"You're…getting there. It's a gray area."

"Six years isn't that bad."

"I'm only two years older than that sister of yours."

"I told you, it's an important couple of years. But I guess that doesn't matter since you're not sleeping with me, right?" he teased.

"Right. But you're jealous."

He paused his game and looked her straight in the eye.

"Jealous? Really, Banks? Keep dreaming."

"Dreaming? Please, it's constant."

"Yeah well," he looked her up and down, grazing that neckline she'd worried about earlier, "a lot of guys trying to get with you, Sash."

"Including you,"

"Oh always. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm so much work?"

"You are a shitton of work Sasha. Seriously, my god."

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

He played with her hair, moving it to one side of her neck.

"But you are so, so worth it," he said softly.

"That's new."

He shrugged, "feeling honest tonight," he draped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. "Something about you…it's addicting. I can't stop myself, I need it."

Looking down at him she sighed, "it is kind of stupid good."

"So stupid good," he laughed, holding onto her waist. "You wanna talk about blowing off steam, shit."

"Yeah, alright, I'll give you that," she raised an eyebrow at him. "You really wanna do this? Again? It lasted what, a couple week last time?"

He sighed, "look, you're gonna drive me crazy."

"Better believe it."

"And I'm gonna love every second of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So will you, I think. But when you don't, we'll stop."

She smiled slyly, "I can live with that."

"Good. Then give me those stupid good lips of yours."

"Come and get them."

He grinned, reaching up to kiss her as she pulled away, laughing. Pushing her down to the couch, he climbed on top and roughly pushed his lips onto hers. Her hands tangled in his hair and he pulled her sweater over her head. His lips came to the nape of her neck, kissing before biting down lightly. She swatted him away.

"Don't you DARE, Rollins!"

"Oh c'mon. Please?"

"What are you, 16?"

"Some would say so, ha ha ha."

"You're not giving me a hickey. I can't wear scarves when I perform like Charly can."

"Jericho manages just fine."

"No."

"Oh now," he nipped at her ear, "I just like leaving you with a little reminder."

She turned and looked in his eye with a smirk, "then make sure I feel it tomorrow."

His eyes lit up and he crashed into her lips, his hands all over her body. Their clothes were off in a flurry, tossed to the floor of the living room. He trailed kisses all over her, every inch he could, and paying special attention to where she was most sensitive. Before long she was riding on his lap while his tongue explored her.

"Mmm god you taste so good, princess," he met her eyes with that gentle gaze.

"Don't get too sweet," she teased through a moan, "I might start to think you actually like me."

"My bad," he smirked and leaned back on his hands, eyes grazing her up and down hungrily. "Faster, Banks. Now."

She smirked back and slowed down instead. Narrowing his eyes, he bit his lip.

"Wrong move, kitten."

He pushed her back down to the couch and started pumping in hard and fast. She could barely contain her moans, though she wasn't trying very hard. Pounding in, he started talking dirty, he loved that part of it. Sasha wasn't usually one to be overly chatty in bed, but it clearly did _something_ to him and far be it for her to take that away from him. Especially when it meant him doing all the things that did _something_ to her. He was whispering in her ear about how she'd feel it tomorrow all right. Sasha leaned back, smiling and running a hand through his hair. Yeah, this was worth being driven crazy.

XXX

Seth dug through a drawer looking for a t-shirt to lend her for the night while the sound of the shower filled his ears softly. He could get used to this, Sasha being around sometimes. Pulling out a white CrossFit Games t-shirt he held it up, it was a size too small for him, which meant it would do the trick. The water stopped and Sasha stepped out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around her body. He held out the shirt to her.

"Want this?"

She took it from him and held it up, it hit on her very upper thigh. His eyes grazed over her and he smirked.

"You're so predictable."

"It doesn't fit me,"

"You don't say."

"So you can keep it. Or," he laid down on the bed, stretching out, "you could sleep naked. "

She sighed and dropped the towel to the floor, slipping the shirt over her head. His plan worked well enough, the hem flirted with her leg and her wet hair dripping onto the thin cotton. He grinned boastfully.

"Perfect."

Wrapping her hair up into a topknot, she wrinkled her nose at him, though he caught a smug smile out of the corner of his eye that suggested maybe she was enjoying his gaze. He pulled his own shirt and jeans off, tossing them in the hamper in his closet, before taking a quick glance at himself in the mirror. Seth hardly recognized that flush in his cheeks and tried to shake it off. Flexing his chest, he tried to pump himself up a little and remind himself that she was the one who was excited to be with him. Right?

When he came back into the bedroom, she was playing with Kevin again, ruffling his fur. Seth chuckled seeing her.

"Well look at this," he sat down next to her on the bed, moving a piece of hair behind her ear, "my puppy and my kitten, all in one place. It is tough being the man."

"I'm not your anything," she said with a huff, crawling under the covers and taking off her glasses.

"Oh c'mon kitten," he pressed his lips to her cheek, "don't fight it."

"You did want to be tied down, remember? Can't have it both ways."

He sighed, "right, well. Goodnight, Sash."

"We're not dating, Seth."

"Heh, alright, I guess we're having that conversation, huh?"

"Just making sure you're not getting attached over there."

"Me? Never."

She turned and leaned on her arm.

"This is what you said you wanted."

"I do!"

"Then I'm not your anything. Not your girlfriend and not your kitten."

"Fine. That's fine."

"Fine."

"Sasha, I don't wanna fight tonight, we were having a good time."

"As long as we're on the same page."

"We are," he kissed her softly. "You do you, I'll do me, and occasionally, we'll do each other."

"Did you really just make that joke?" she asked with a laugh.

"It was good wasn't it?"

"You're ridiculous, Rollins."

"You love it, Banks."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey there, kitten," Seth whispered in her ear, nuzzling into her neck.

"Seth, not here!" she pulled away quickly, looking over her shoulder down the hall backstage in the arena.

"No one's back here but us," he cackled, "seriously, why are you sulking in a back corner anyway?"

"I uh," she looked down, trying to keep her composure better these days, she hated being known as the one who was always crying, "I just got out a meeting with Hunter and I'm…losing to Nia at Roadblock."

"Oh damn, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "it's fine," sitting down on a production crate and sighed, rubbing her aching temples , "I just needed a second."

He sat down next to her and quietly asked, "will you let me talk to him for you?"

"Not a chance," she laughed, "he'll know we're sleeping together."

"Maybe I like people knowing," he purred in her ear, "that's why I like making you scream in bed."

She elbowed him in the ribs and he cackled again.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you, though."

"Yeah, it's not like I can get him to listen to any of my ideas anyway."

"Still nothing?"

"Nope," he sighed and looked over at her, "we'll be okay."

"You think so?"

"Sasha, don't think like that."

"Um who said he was scared he'd never get another championship again?"

"Me," he admitted, "but don't think like that."

"Okay. I won't. Never mind," she hopped off the crate, "I gotta go get my hair done, I'll see you later."

"Bye princess,"

In the hair and makeup station, Charlotte was getting her braids done while Lana shook out big curls.

"Hey girls," Sasha smiled as she sat down and let one of the hair stylists start curling hers with a curling iron.

"Hey Sash," Charlotte barely looked up from her phone. "Did you see the Forbes article on WWE salaries that came out?"

Sasha's stomach tightened. It was a bit of a sore topic, reminding her just where she stood with the company. The fact that Charlotte made almost twice her annual salary did not help anything.

"Yeah and I hate it. Is that even legal?"

Charlotte shrugged, "guess so. I didn't know the wage gap was so big."

"Well," Lana laughed a little, "I did."

"Guess it all goes to one place for you two huh?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, yeah, but,"

"Doesn't make it better?" Sasha finished.

"Right," Lana closed her eyes as she got doused with hairspray and waved to the two of them as she hopped out of the chair.

Charlotte scrolled through the article on her phone. Raising an eyebrow, she laughed.

"You really should go ahead and lock Rollins down, Sash."

She'd seen the number already. His house alone could've told her that. He wasn't particularly flashy with it, mostly saving for when his body gave out. But still, it was apparent, he'd put a lot of money into that wrestling academy, and she wasn't sure it was making a profit yet. Plus there were the Armani suits, which he knew he looked good in them.

"I'm not a gold digger, Char."

"Chill, it was a joke."

"It wasn't funny. And Rollins isn't really the lock down type, even if I wanted to."

"Which you don't?"

"Which I don't."

"Alright then,"

There was an awkward silence that hung stiffly for a moment. This was just their relationship, her and Charlotte, they were such polar opposites, they were always butting heads. It made them the best rivals, she had plenty of her career-defining moments in the ring with Charlotte. Not to mention, she was one of the best friends Sasha had ever had. But every now and then she'd pull something like this, rub salt in the wound, and remind her that she would never be what Charlotte was. She probably didn't do it on purpose, but that didn't make it sting less.

"Sasha, Charlotte, how are ya?" Mick limped up behind Charlotte's chair.

"Hi Mick," Sasha smiled as he started chatting away about the plan for the night.

"Can I talk to you about something Mick?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Any chance we get back to just Charlotte?"

"Instead of Charlotte Flair?"

"That's right."

Sasha scoffed from her seat and Charlotte sent her a side eye glare.

"I dunno Charlotte, think that's above my pay grade. You'd have to talk to Hunter about it."

"Alright, I'll go see him."

"Sorry I can't be more help."

"No worries, thanks anyway."

"Sasha, are you good for tonight?" Mick turned towards her, "it's Emma's first match back so she might be a little rusty."

"She'll be great, I have no doubt."

"Okay, I'll see you both out there,"

"Bye Mick!" Sasha called after him before looking back to Charlotte, "are you serious?"

"What?" defensively, Charlotte glared towards her.

"You suddenly don't want to be called Charlotte Flair?"

"I've been Charlotte for most of my career, I miss it."

"Oh please."

"What?" she said again, gritting her teeth.

"People still know he's your dad. You dress like him, you woo like him, you use all of his moves-"

"Hey! He's the greatest of all time, I'm honoring him."

"So then who the hell cares if you have his name, just own it."

"I do own it, you just listed all the ways I own it."

"But you keep running from it because you don't want people thinking you were handed anything-"

"I **wasn't** handed anything."

"Then go be Charlotte Flair."

"What if I don't want to?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"Yeah. Whatever." Charlotte jumped up and marched off, leaving Sasha's headache worse than it was before.

XXX

Sasha sat in the trainer's room after her match with Emma, a large bag of ice on her knee. She'd taken a nasty spill off the turnbuckle onto the concrete, fell the wrong way, losing her balance to the side and trying to catch her fall instead of crashing onto Emma inside the ring. That sort of thing happened all the time, normally she was better at getting her body in the right position, but her mind must've been somewhere else. She hit her knee hard, she could feel the bruise developing already and it had only been a few minutes. It was the absolute last thing she needed today.

"You okay?" Bayley appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, yeah, it's just a bruise."

"Looked rough."

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "part of the job."

"Yeah," Bayley took the fold-up chair by the door. "So…"

"Charlotte told you."

"I didn't say anything,"

"You were about to,"

"Yeah, she told me."

Sasha sighed, "it's fine, I'll apologize tomorrow. We'll make up, we always do."

"What was all of that about?"

"It's just frustrating, you know? She acts like this hasn't been easier for her because of Rick."

"Well, maybe it hasn't always. A lot of people make assumptions about her, you know."

"Yeah I know but that's not the same as having to claw like you and me did."

Bayley tilted her head, "and you're a former women's champion."

"Keyword former."

"Is that what this is? The championship?"

Sasha shook her head, "Bay, I appreciate this, I really do, but I just don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Okay. What do you want then?"

"I-" she laughed, "not important."

"Uh oh, I know that look," she beamed.

"Ha, no,"

"Text him!"

"I'm not texting him, dude, I'm not in the mood for Rollin's bullshit tonight."

"Sounds like you are exactly in the mood for Rollin's bullshit."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "whatever!"

"Text him!"

"Text who?" Seth was suddenly in the doorway.

Sasha's head snapped towards him, her cheeks turning red.

"No one," she said.

"Sasha needs sex,"

"BAYLEY!"

She shrugged, "it's true."

He laughed nervously, looking from one to the other.

"You're the worst."

"Bayley you're my best wingman," he said with a grin. "Thanks for last week by the way."

"Anytime, bestie."

"I hate both of you." Sasha crossed her arms with a grumble.

"Well, I'm gonna go, should I close the door behind me?" Bayley laughed.

"Bye!"

Seth chuckled and looked over at her.

"You alright? That fall looked bad."

"Yeah, yeah it'll be fine."

"Good," he nodded and looked in her eyes, "I'm free tonight, by the way."

"Oh my god."

"I'm just saying," he shrugged, "there's no one else tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "yeah sure."

"Come by. See for yourself."

"Okay. Midnight?"

"I'll be waiting."

XXX

Waiting on her was his least favorite thing in the world. Not that she was prone to showing up late, but even as the clock hit 12:02, he felt himself getting anxious. Maybe he was always waiting for her to realize this was dumb and she didn't want him anymore. The knock came a minute later, and Seth took a deep breath before opening it. Sasha had changed into simple jeans and a dark t-shirt, her glasses on her nose and her face wiped clean. He liked it like that, never really got to see her without all of that stage makeup on.

"Hi," he played it cool, opening the door wider for her.

"Hey, you thank Bayley yet for this one?"

"I'll send her a card in the morning."

"So thoughtful," she wrinkled her nose and tossed her sweatshirt onto the chair.

"That's me," he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around and trying to sneak his hands into her front pockets. "Wait, what?"

"They're fake," she giggled as he struggled.

"Fake pockets? Why?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing for a long time," she laughed while he went straight for the top button of her jeans instead.

Seth nuzzled against her neck and she let herself melt into him.

"I'm glad you're here," he murmured.

"Not like you could've gotten anyone else on this short of notice."

"Hey now."

"It's true," she teased, pulling him towards the bed. They crashed into it and Sasha gasped in pain as her knee hit the mattress. "Ah shit."

"Easy," he rolled her over, rubbing her knee gently. "I'll stay on top."

"You don't mind?"

"I'll have to think of ways to spice it up," he kissed her cheek and pulled her jeans down with a fast tug. "Oh I like these," his hands ran over the black fabric, "is it a set?"

She rolled her eyes but lifted her arms and let him pull the shirt over her head.

"It is a set!" he grinned at the low-cut, black lace bralette, "I love sets."

Unbuttoning his shirt, she tossed it to the side and pressed her lips to hers roughly. For someone who had complained about Bayley getting involved, she seemed to really need this after all. Her hands were particularly greedy, running all over his body, through his hair, under his jeans. He quickly discarded them and his briefs, guiding her hand down. Groaning, he ran his hands through her hair, and kissed over her face and neck.

"God you're good at that," he murmured in her ear as her fingertips grazed him.

"I know," she beamed and he laughed, kissing her roughly.

He unclasped her bra and teased her for a moment, rubbing it against her. She giggled and leaned her head back as he dropped it off the bed and latched onto her. Sighing, she moved some of his hair out of his face and he looked up, meeting her eye.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she said with a small smile, "this is good."

"I can do better," he took his tongue down to her panties, pulling them down as he did. She moaned as he ran it over her. "Just like that kitten?"

"That'll do," she giggled.

He smiled at her before taking it to her aggressively. Restlessly, he kissed her thighs, ran his tongue over, and dipped in and out. She gave into it, moaning and holding his hair, pushing him closer to her. Feeling her getting close, he pulled away and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"You good?"

"Get on with it."

"So demanding," he shook his head, pushing in gently. "Ahhh,"

It was no different than any of their other hook ups, other than the limited positions. She moaned in his ear and it made his heart speed up. He buried his face in the sweet smell of her hair as he thrust in and out, listening to the sound of her gasping for air. Kissing the nape of her neck he felt her relax completely underneath him and gave into it, thrusting harder and letting himself melt into her.

"Oh Sasha, baby," he groaned right into her ear, buried in the purple strands. It was met with a quiet but familiar sniffle that made him stop dead in his tracks. He propped himself up and looked in her eyes. "Sash, whoa. Whoa whoa whoa,"

He scrambled off of her as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled and tried to wipe them away.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean-"

"No, no," she shook her head.

"I didn't mean to get too rough," he ran his hand over her cheek.

"You didn't."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Seth," she shook her head, pulling the sheets up to her chest. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Sasha, baby, you're crying during sex. That's not nothing."

"I should go," she said abruptly, sliding onto the side of the bed.

"No," he grabbed her arm gently, pulling her towards him. "You should stay. You should stay, you should let me order you room service, and you should tell me what's wrong."

She sighed as he kissed her cheek, moving some of her hair out of her face.

"Please."

"Okay," she nodded.

"You want the mac n cheese?" he asked, handing her the button down shirt from the floor.

"At 1am? Yeah, why not."

"We'll do an extra thirty in the gym," he kissed her head again, standing up and dialing the kitchen on the phone.

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, she buttoned up his shirt and slipped her underwear under it. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve. He smiled at her putting the phone down.

"Are you gonna put on clothes before the food comes?" she laughed, blinking through tears.

"What? Not enjoying this?" He put his hands on his hips, mimicing some scuplture, and she tossed her head back laughing at him. "There you go."

"I'm laughing at you, I hope you realize."

"That's just fine by me," he pulled up his boxers, "as long as it's not about the size."

"Could be," she laughed.

"Hey, I've never heard you complain before."

A knock came at the door and Seth pulled on a shirt before bringing in the room service. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and handed her a fork. She smiled slightly, digging into the bowl of mac and cheese. Moving her hair to one side of her neck, he waited for her to look back at him. When she finally did, he tilted his head.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, "what if I'm never women's champion again?"

"Oh Sasha,"

"Seriously! I'm 24, have I peaked?"

"You've got so much ahead of you, there are ups and downs in this business, you're okay."

Tears started welling in her eyes again. He kissed her cheek, running his hand over her neck.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry."

"It's just a lot right now. And things seem to be going just fine for Charlotte."

"Charlotte is another animal. But so are you," he pressed a kiss right bellow her ear. "There's no one out there like you."

"You're dangerously close to being sweet, Seth."

"I like to live on the edge," he smiled, popping a bite of mac n cheese in his mouth. "You know you don't have to be afraid of it."

"Of you being sweet?"

"Of crying. Especially in front of me."

"I'm not afraid to cry in front of you," she shook her head.

"Sweetheart, it took mid-orgasm to get you to let that go," he said softly, trying to keep his voice measured so she wouldn't think he was making fun of her. "Look I get it, we're all sex, no commitment. But I'm your friend, Sash, and you can talk to me. Please never think that you can't."

"Thank you, Seth," she said, almost surprised. "That is really sweet."

"I'm very sweet."

She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Draping an arm around her shoulder, he pressed another kiss to the top of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

In catering the next week, Sasha looked nervously around the room. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the table where Bayley was sitting with Charlotte.

"Hey," she said cautiously, sitting down on the other side of Bayley.

"Hey Sasha," Charlotte's tone was surprised, but not unhappy to see her.

"Chicken good?" she asked, unable to think of anything to say.

"Yeah chicken's good," Bayley nodded and glanced between the two of them. "I'm…gonna go eat it over there."

She hurried away with her plate and Sasha laughed, rolling her eyes. Charlotte watched her take a seat at another table before turning back to Sasha.

"Is she ever going to stop meddling?"

"Unlikely… um, I'm sorry."

Charlotte nodded, "yeah, me too."

"It's just been a lot recently, you know?"

"I do," she looked down at her plate and sighed, "Sash, I told Hunter that I thought me going over at Hell in a Cell was the wrong call."

"I know you did," Sasha swallowed hard.

"I've never not been in your corner."

"I know."

"And it doesn't always feel like you're in mine."

"I'm sorry," Sasha looked up at her, "I am."

"I hope so, I really want you there," she nudged Sasha.

Sasha smiled and laughed, feeling the tears behind her eyes.

Across the room, Seth sat down next to Bayley, who seemed to be trying to sneakily watch Sasha and Charlotte.

"Those two making up?" he asked quietly.

"Hopefully," she responded.

"Good, good. How is she?"

"How's who?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Sasha."

"Seth, I'm not the one sleeping with her, that's you."

He rolled his eyes, "well, last time I saw her she seemed upset."

"She didn't say anything?"

"No, she did, I just wanted to know if that's gotten better," he sighed, "I hate to pry with her."

"Yeah, I think she's doing a little better today."

"Good, that's good."

"You guys had fun?"

"Uh yeah, we talked mostly, got some room service."

"Wow, that almost sounds like a date."

"It wasn't a date. It was just a talk."

"Oookay," she laughed.

"Bayley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why are you always trying to get us together?" he leaned in on his elbows.

"It makes her happy," she shrugged.

"Really? Cause if I'm you, if I'm the best friend, the last thing I want for her is to fuck around with a guy like Seth Rollins."

"She's a big girl, she can handle her own heart."

"I don't make you nervous? At all? Usually, I make the best friend nervous."

"You really wanna know why?"

"Yeah, I really do, Yetna."

"Yetna?" she laughed, distracted.

"Fidler on the Roof? Matchmaker. Never mind."

"Because just now you came over here and you asked me how she was doing."

"Well…yeah," he babbled out, "she's my…friend."

"Look, do what you two want, dude, I'm not gonna tell you you're wrong. But walking around here saying it's just sex to you? You're not fooling anybody."

XXX

Later, he found Sasha stretched out on production crate, watching a match.

"Move," he swatted her legs away and she curled them up to her chest. "How'd things go with Charlotte?"

"Good, we're okay," she nodded, "how'd things go with Bayley?"

"Oh, you saw that? Fine. She's shockingly encouraging about the two of us."

"Yeah I've noticed that too," she laughed.

"Almost like she thinks I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Are you?"

He looked up at her, big brown eyes steady.

"You wanna ask the ex-fiancé that?"

She scoffed, "I'm not engaged to you."

"I hope not, how'd I miss that one?"

"Well, I'm glad to see after the other night you don't think that you have to be nice to me."

"Oh, definitely not."

"Good," she smirked, "I didn't want you to be. Um, sorry we didn't get to finish."

"Don't be. I wanted to do that for you."

"Will you let me make it up to you at least?"

"There's nothing to make up. But yes," he looked her up and down. "If you promise to shut up about it."

"Deal. Now if only I could figure out something to get you to shut up."

He smiled at her, "I really hate you, Banks,"

"Yeah," she nudged him, "I hate you too. It keeps me sane."

"Sane? You sure about that?"

"Oh har har," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't look now but cruiserweights ten o'clock, checking you out."

"What?" she looked down the empty hall past him.

"No behind you."

"That's three o'clock. It's a clock," she demonstrated with her hands. "Ten is over there."

"Oh my god, Banks."

"Which ones?"

"Lince, Ceric and," he gnawed on the side of his mouth, "Perkins."

"Really?" her eyes lit up. He knew they had a bit of history, Bayley and her had fought over him at the Cruiserweight Classic. From time to time, he'd seen TJ smiling flirtatiously at her but he didn't think Sasha was into it.

"Don't get too excited, he's too old for you remember?"

She wrinkled her nose. "He looks about 20."

"And he's older than me, why would you want that?"

"He's cute."

"I'm cute."

"You're jealous is what you are."

"Hmpf," he crossed his arms, "oh, look alive."

Cedric and TJ waved as they walked by and he smiled wide at her.

"Hey Sasha, you getting to watch Lince's match with Kendrick?"

"Yeah I'm not on for a couple hours, so I can afford a few minutes before makeup."

"You look beautiful already,"

"Not for out there," she giggled and Seth felt a tightening in his stomach.

"Well still," he smiled slightly, "oh hey Seth, how are you?"

"I'm good Perkins, I'm real good," he said with a cool stare.

"Hey what're you guys doing tonight?" she asked them and Seth snapped his head towards her.

"Probably just hanging out," TJ responded.

"We were planning on hitting the Marriot bar after the show, you guys should come along."

"Yeah definitely," Cedric nodded as TJ grinned, "Bayley going to be there?"

"Usually."

"Good," he nodded "she's chill."

"She's taken."

"I didn't say anything," he laughed. "She's chill."

"We'll see you guys there," TJ smiled at Sasha again before the two walked off.

He watched them and turned back to her, glaring.

"Real subtle, princess."

"What? I'm being friendly."

"You're trying to make me jealous."

"Doesn't take much," she scoffed.

He bit his lip, "whatever. See you tonight, Banks."

Seth was not about to let Sasha get the best of him, flirting with TJ in front of him like that. So despite the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he marched himself down to the bar that night. Sasha, Sami, and Bayley were already sitting with Cedric and TJ.

"Hey guys," he slid into the booth, scooting Sasha to the side, much to her glare. "Oh, what, did you want to switch?" he taunted.

"Well we were kind of in the middle of a conversation," she said looking to TJ in a chair at the head of the table.

Seth slid out again and gestured for her, smirking. She flipped her hair as she switched places with her.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Uh Roadblock," TJ said, a little awkwardly. "I'm fighting Kendrick again."

"Kendrick's a pro man," Seth said.

"Yeah seriously. It's been great so far."

"He's one of my favorites to watch," Sasha agreed.

"But this one," he grinned at her, "looks like she'll steal the show on Sunday."

"I don't know about that," Sasha laughed.

"No I do, you guys always do better than people expect you to."

"Thanks, TJ," she smiled at him, and the two of them started talking about her match with Nia.

He looked over at Bayley, Sami, and Cedric who were engrossed in their own conversation. Seth sipped on his beer, listening as TJ's tone inch closer and closer to flirtation. It was twisting his stomach to watch Sasha smile at him. Here they went again, she was flaunting the fact that she could wander, just like he'd flaunted it in front of her with Charly. If she was trying to make him jealous, which she definitely was, that little giggle was definitely doing it. Well, he wasn't gonna be outdone.

Sasha laughed at one of TJ's stupid jokes and he'd had enough. Under the cover of the table, he slid his hand along the side of her leg. He saw her breath catch though she kept her cool, not evening looking back at Seth. Well, if that wasn't enough, he'd have to try a little harder. His hand settled on her knee, though TJ hadn't seemed to notice, still staring into Sasha's eyes. Seth rubbed his thumb against the top of her knee and watched as she blushed and tried not to squirm. Still, she didn't swat him away.

"I'm really looking forward to it," she said to TJ, her voice strained. Seth enjoyed seeing her breathe heavier as he squeezed her knee.

"Hey TJ," Bayley said to him, "can you get me the details for the 205 show? I wanna come."

"Yeah," he took his gaze off Sasha to answer Bayley's questions.

When he was distracted in that conversation, Sasha leaned back and muttered in Seth's ear.

"Classy, Rollins."

"Sorry," he snickered in a whisper, "did I distract you from something?"

"You're the worst."

"Just making sure you remember who's kitten you are."

"We've been through this," she hissed.

"Well I guess I need a refresher," he squeezed her knee again and watched as she inhaled sharply.

"You want me to show you?" she challenged.

He bit his lip and grinned.

"I'm calling it a night, guys," he announced suddenly. "Banks," he looked at her and it took her a second before realizing that he was asking her to move.

She slid out of the booth and Seth smiled at her knowingly.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"You're late, Banks," he said as he opened it.

"How can I be late when there wasn't an invitation?" she kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You didn't get a time from that little touch?" he squeezed her knee again as he sat down next to her.

This time she let out an audible gasp and crashed her lips into his. He cackled.

"Bet TJ can't get that kind of response out of barely touching you, huh?" he growled in her ear, pushing her down onto the bed.

"Seth," she laughed, "for the last time, I have not slept with TJ."

"But you want to, and that's bad enough," he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I never said that,"

"So you don't want to sleep with TJ then?"

"Seth! Enough."

"Hey you knew what you were getting yourself into baby,"

"Less jealous more kissing please," she pulled him in, and her hands wandering over his back.

"What? Isn't it sexy?"

"You trying to control my life? Not really." She lunged at him for another kiss and he ran his hand up under her skirt.

"I'm not stopping you from sleeping with other guys but I don't have to like it."

"I'm not sleeping with other guys," she blurted out and then paused, realizing what she said.

He propped himself up, "you're serious?"

Sasha sighed, "yeah things have been a little slow since you and me hooked up in Milan."

"Why?"

"Just…haven't been in the mood," she shrugged.

"Sasha, sweetheart, I see you when we're together. Thirsty doesn't begin to cover it."

"It takes a lot of energy okay? You're hoarding it."

"Hoarding?"

"Yeah. Selfish jerk."

Seth smirked, "admit it."

"Admit what?" she dismissed.

"You don't wanna screw anyone but me, don't you, kitten?"

She bit her lip, "can we get on with that now, huh?"

"Sure, sounds like I'm your only source."

"You're such a dick, Rollins."

"Yeah but I'm a dick who's got you turned on."

"Yes, okay, fine, just get to it."

"Enough to ride me?"

"Yes," she groaned, "c'mon, before I leave."

"Ha ha ha, anything you say, princess," he yanked her skirt and underwear down in one swoop and pulled on her tank top.

XXX

Seth ran his hands through his hair, and it stuck to his neck from the sweat. The crisp white sheets lay over his naked body carelessly, and he lazily trailed a finger down his chest and stomach, watching her across the room. She pulled one of his merch t-shirts over her head, wearing nothing else underneath, before washing her face in the bathroom.

"Sash," he groaned, dying to feel her skin again, "come back to bed."

"I just need to cheek my email," she laughed pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Check it in bed."

"I won't get a chance, you'll be too busy kissing on me."

"Exactly," he chuckled, shimming so that the sheet draped lower on his waist.

Sasha's eyes grazed over him and she rolled her eye, looking back to the screen. "That really doesn't work when you're not hard."

"Then I better get hard, huh?" he snuck a hand down under it, raising an eyebrow and looking over the perfect curves of her legs.

She laughed and turned around until she was done with her emails. Finally, she crawled back into bed and he wrapped his arms around her, then his legs.

"All good?"

"Mhmm," she burrowed against him, wiggling slightly and it sent warmth all through his body.

"Hey I, uh-"

"What?" She turned back to face him.

He took a deep breath, "you're the best I've ever had. By a long shot, I mean, no one even comes close."

"Yeah?"

"Stupid good, remember?"

"It is pretty stupid good."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about…you know, cause I feel that way too."

"That you don't want to sleep with TJP anymore?"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes, "like nothing can compare. Like when I'm with anyone else I'm still thinking about you."

"I'm sure someone will knock you off your throne eventually."

"I don't know Banks, you might just find yourself on your honeymoon to Mr. Perfect screaming out my name."

She hit him with one of the pillows from behind her head.

"You're the worst."

"And you are great in bed."

Laughing, she put it back behind her and stared into space for a second.

"What?" he asked, recognizing that thoughtful look.

"I'm not so sure I wanna get married," she leaned back against his arm.

"Really?"

"What? Do I seem like the settle down, get married, and have a ton of kids type?"

"I mean, yeah, actually."

"I don't know how to feel about that," she laughed. "It's just, I dunno, I used to. A lot. But, I guess the way that our lives are, and the past few guys. Now I'm not so sure."

"This lifestyle isn't forever Banks, and neither are the stupid guys…like me. You'll find that soul mate of yours."

"Soul mates," she scoffed, laughing.

"You don't believe in those?"

"I mean, I got Bayley, so I guess so."

"Exactly," he nudged her.

"What about you? I mean you must have, since…"

"Since yeah. I, uh, definitely did then. And I found Dean so they must be real."

"You think you will again?"

"Wanna get married? I dunno. Last time," he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "things were so rushed. I fell for this girl and I fell **hard**. I was so…desperate to lock it down and I jumped before either of us were really ready for it"

He looked over at her and blushed, "sorry I got ranty."

"It's okay, I asked."

"Well, I don't wanna do that again."

"Understandable."

"But…maybe, if the right person came along."

"Yeah, the right person," she nodded.

"Don't tell anyone we had this conversation," he smirked, "makes me sound like a damn piner."

"You can be pretty pining."

"That is a damn lie!"

"Uh-huh, sure," she teased.

"Remember that thing about no one measuring up to me?"

"Alright, time for bed," she turned over, flipping a bunch of her hair into his face.

He settled and took a deep inhale. She snuggled against him and he sighed, and it felt wonderful.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sasha?" a voice whispered in the dark.

"Hmm?" she blinked her eyes open groggily.

"Sash, I have to go," Seth said very softly.

It was dark in the room except for the bedside table lamp. He was dressed, jeans and a sweater, his coat already on.

"Wha? What time is it?" she asked in a slight haze.

"Shh, it's 4am. I have to go home."

"Why? Seth, what's wrong?"

He ran his hand over her head, "It's okay. My mom had an accident, she's fine but she's gonna be laid up in bed and my step dad can't take care of her by himself."

"Oh my god," she bolted up.

"She's alright, I just have to go home for a few days," he rubbed her shoulder, "I have the room until 11, go back to sleep. Just leave the key on the nightstand when you head out."

"Oh, I'll go now," she grabbed for her glasses.

"No, no, stop. Just go back to bed," he kissed her head. "I'll text you tonight."

She woke up again when her phone's alarm went off at 8am. Rolling over, it took her a second to remember that Seth wasn't there. It was weird, nice of him not to just leave a note or push her out of the room at 4am, but weird nonetheless. That was almost boyfriendy the way he'd done it.

Sasha yawned, opening the door of her and Bayley's room.

"Hey babe," Bayley grinned at her, already dressed in gym clothes. "How was your night?"

"Good, sorry I didn't text."

"That's okay, I knew where you went," she beamed. "Get dressed or I'm leaving without you."

"Okay, okay." She opened up her suitcase on the perfectly made bed and dug through for gym clothes.

"So it was good?"

"It was Seth."

"So it was great?"

"Oh my god, Bay," she laughed. "He talked too much and overcompensated for something that I haven't figured out yet."

"So it was really great?"

"Yes. It was."

"Good, I was afraid you might go home with TJP."

"Why would that be bad?" she pulled a t-shirt over her sports bra. "TJ's a sweetheart."

"Exactly, he's mine."

"Your fiancé know that?"

"Shush. Plus, he's not Seth."

"I don't want Seth."

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed.

"I don't! He's just…fun. He's just fun."

"Alright, I just think you might really wanna be with him."

"Well, I don't."

"If you say so."

"Why do you want me with Seth so badly?" she crossed her arms.

"I don't."

"Bayley."

"He doesn't take your bullshit okay?" she tilted her head sympathetically, "and you love that. You need that."

"Because I'm so full of it?"

"No, because you need to be challenged. You crave it. He challenges you, TJ doesn't."

Sasha sighed, "yeah, I guess that's true."

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

XXX

Exhausted from the day's drive and the live show, Sasha was happy to spend the night in her room. She shared with Bayley about half the time so nights alone were nice. The other girls were doing their own thing so it was a bottle of wine, pajamas, and a movie for her. No way she'd rather spend it. Well, there was one, but it wasn't an option tonight. Seth had texted her Tuesday night, just like he promised, telling her he was home and things were good. It was just a slip down the stairs, so his mom would be okay. But his step-dad had been having some memory problems recently, and Seth felt guilty leaving all of it to his little brother. Surprisingly noble, that Seth Rollins.

She missed him, not that she would ever admit it. The fact was she was getting used to being able to call him up anytime she wanted it. He was all too happy to provide. He'd be back in a couple days, but she hadn't really had a lot of time to keep up with her over the past several.

It had only been a little while, but she'd probably made her way through too much of the bottle of wine. She had a tendency to amplify her emotions when she drank too fast. There were probably a dozen guys in her phone that she could've called if she really wanted it. She knew that. But somehow, she found herself staring at the last conversation she'd had with Seth. _Call anytime, kitten._ He said it himself. Call anytime.

It rang for a minute, after a few of them, she considered hanging up. This was dumb.

"Hello?"

"Hey," she said surprised once he picked up. "Uh, I wasn't sure I'd get you."

"Yeah, I just had to make an escape."

"How are things?"

"Good, I mean," he chuckled, "it's weird being back in my teenage bedroom."

"That sounds weird."

"I was…really into the color black."

"So basically now?"

"Yeah, basically." He laughed. "It's good to hear your voice, Banks."

"You too," she pulled at the sheets of the hotel bed.

"Is…there a reason you called?" his voice was thick.

"Uh, no, not really. Just checking in."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure you didn't call because you wanted something?"

"A Berkin Bag, but you can't help me with that now can you?"

"Ooh deflecting with jokes, never heard that one before."

"Stop, I don't want anything, I just know I'm not seeing you until Sunday and even then, it'll be crazy. So I just wanted to stay hi."

"Hi," his voice was so heavy with desire it was driving her crazy. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing! Oh my god."

"Oh, have you done all the heavy lifting already? Just calling to let me hear the grand finale?"

"You're gross."

"Cause that would be very thoughtful of you."

"What would?" she tried to steady her voice.

"Calling me so that I can hear."

"That's not why I called. You better not be-"

"I could say the same about you."

"Oh my god."

"Don't be embarrassed, kitten, perfectly normal human behavior."

"I know but I'm not doing that on the phone to you."

"Why not?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"I don't believe that for a second. Go ahead, I'll be here."

"You're loving this."

"I really am. Bet you look great, laid out in bed, wearing my shirt."

"I'm not wearing your shirt," she scoffed.

"So you left it in the hotel room?"

"Well…no, but,"

"But you're not wearing it right now? Really?"

"I uh," she sighed, looking down at the Seth Rollins t-shirt, "it's soft."

"Ha ha ha. Enjoy it, princess. Really, enjoy it."

"You can have it back on Sunday."

"Don't you dare wash it."

"Ew."

"Stop pretending you're not enjoying it. I know you, and your body betrays you."

"You can't see my body."

"So facetime me."

"No."

"Alright," he chuckled, "if you ever change your mind about this phone sex thing, I am all here for it."

"I bet you are."

"You're the one who called me," he reminded her.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say goodnight."

"Well I can do that."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, kitten."

XXX

The arena was abuzz the morning of Roadblock. It was Roman's first championship match in a long time and Charlotte was going up against Dana after some dissent at Survivor Series. Pittsburgh was always a good crowd, but there wasn't too much pressure on them for this to be the biggest and best show of the year. Walking through the halls, Sasha caught TJ and Brian Kendrick talking in a couple fold up chairs.

"Hey boys,"

"Hey, Sasha how are you?" Brain asked.

"Good, good. Big match tonight?"

"Really big," TJ grinned, "I'm excited."

"I'm really excited to watch it."

"You want my seat, Sasha?" Brian asked, "I gotta go get a couple things."

"Oh, sure, thanks," she smiled, taking the seat next to TJ.

"I'll see you guys later,"

"When are you up?" TJ asked her.

"Third, so," she laughed, "not great placement but,"

"But we got moved to the preshow."

"Oh no! I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he shrugged, "what can you do."

"Yeah. Hey sorry about the bail last week."

"Oh, yeah, no, it happens."

"I know I just felt bad about inviting you guys out and then heading to bed early."

"It's alright," he paused for a moment, looking down at his shoes. "Did you have fun?"

"Fun?"

He tilted his head, looking her in the eye. "With Rollins?"

"I uh, I didn't-" she stammered.

"Sash, c'mon. Two and two. I definitely wasn't the one making you blush like that."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. That wasn't something I planned."

"It's alright. Seemed like something he just went for."

"Yeah, he does that."

"Looks like it works for him."

"I wasn't trying to string you along."

"You weren't, nothing happened between us."

"Didn't you want it to?"

"Sure, but not if you're with Seth."

"I'm, I'm not with Seth." She shook her head.

"You're not?"

"No, no, definitely not, no,"

"So no?" he laughed. "I mean he snapped his fingers and you went running."

"It's not like that. I sorta…owed him one."

"Owed him sex?"

"No! No, I was this thing last week," she shook her head, "Never mind. I'm sorry I bailed."

"You seem to really like him."

"Oh no, we're just…he's just…"

"He's just what?"

"Good in bed?" she sighed and laughed, running her hands through her hair.

TJ laughed, "I'm glad you have fun. We probably aren't really looking for the same things, Sash."

"Oh."

"Not trying to freak you out, but I'm hoping to start a family soon and I don't really have a lot of messing around time left."

"I'm not after messing around. It just happened that way."

"I'm not criticizing, I promise. I'm happy you're happy."

"Thanks," she looked down, blushing. "So, me and Rollins, that obvious?"

"So obvious," he laughed, "he looks at you like…I dunno, like you make the world spin."

"Oh, he does not."

"Yeah, he does."

"I guess, maybe, a little."

"No hard feelings," he looked up, "I should get going the show's about to start. See ya later, Sasha."

She sighed, looking up at the monitor as the entrances started for the Cruiserweights.

"You look solemn, Banks."

Jumping, she gasped, "Jesus Seth! You scared me."

"Sorry," he sat down in the empty chair, "deep in though?"

"No, I'm good. Hi."

"Hi," his voice was thick again. "Good to see you, Sash."

"Yeah, you too." She moved her hair to one side of her shoulder. "How's your family?"

"They're good, my mom's up and walking. She was mostly just banged up."

"I'm glad to hear that. And your step-dad?"

"Well," he sighed, "he's a little older than my mom, and it runs in his family. Probably won't be serious for a good 5-10 years but," he shrugged, "you never know what'll make it an issue. I don't like to stress him."

"Sweet of you."

"It's family. I felt bad about leaving you."

She laughed, "it was fine, really."

"Not really my usual style."

"Seth we've been doing this for a while, I know you don't sneak out in the middle of the night."

"Good."

"Especially out of your own room."

"Okay, okay. I just didn't like it."

"I'm glad things are okay with your parents, Seth. I'm glad you went."

"Thanks," he nodded. "So about that call on Friday,"

"Stop!"

"I just like knowing you needed me that badly."

"I did not need you."

"Whatever you say. Sounded like you needed me."

"Wipe that smug smile off your face."

That only made his smile bigger.

"If you had let me, I could've helped you out with that."

"Ha, I don't think so."

"Alright," he leaned back on his chair, "so are you gonna make it to the party on Wednesday?"

"Yeah flying in early and meeting up with Bex to get ready."

"Think this is the year that Sami finally makes a move?"

"At the WWE holiday party? That's a gossip mill."

"Isn't gonna stop me."

"I thought you wanted to keep this quiet."

"Yeah but then I got you again and again, and again, and I'm just really proud of that."

"You're unbelievable, Rollins," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyway, I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah, guess so."

"And tonight?"

"Tonight?" she tipped her head. "On such short notice? What if I had plans?"

"Cancel them. C'mon, it'll be fun."

"We'll see."

XXX

He kissed up and down her neck later that night in her hotel room, his hands running over the exposed skin of her midriff. Her legs were looped around his waist, tangling her hands in his hair. She nibbled at his lower lip, making him chuckle.

"These need to come off," he grinned against her lips, playing with the zipper of her tight jeans.

"Yours first," she laughed.

"But I wore them just for you," he let her shimmy down the black skinny jeans.

"So thoughtful," she pressed into his lips roughly and moaned.

"Your turn," he tugged them down, flinging them across the room before moving up to her sweater, pulling it over her head. Her hands moved over his body, and he quickly found the clasp of her bra. Trailing kisses over her neck and chest, he let her melt into the pillows underneath her. He grabbed his jeans from the floor, pulling his wallet from his back pocket, smiling at her as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

He tugged them down, flinging them across the room before moving up to her sweater, pulling it over her head. Her hands moved over his body, and he quickly found the clasp of her bra. Trailing kisses over her neck and chest, he let her melt into the pillows underneath her. He grabbed his jeans from the floor, pulling his wallet from his back pocket, smiling at her as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Ah shit."

"What?" she opened them to him digging through the pockets of his wallet.

"I'm out. You are insatiable, let me tell you,"

"Seth,"

"Think this place has like a 24-hour drug store?"

"I have some."

"Really?"

"Hey safe sex is everyone's responsibility," she teased, "in the pocket of the duffle, there's a pouch."

"Thanks for that after-school special," he laughed, pressing another kiss to the nape of her neck while she shuttered.

He kept one arm around her while the other blindly riffled through the duffle on the floor. She was enjoying the feeling until he paused suddenly.

"Uh," he blushed a little bit, pulling out a brightly colored vibrator from the bag. "Hello."

"Seth! Put that down! You were supposed to be finding condoms."

"This is a lot more fun."

"Seth!"

"Don't be embarrassed," he grinned.

"Put it back."

"What I don't get to use it?"

"That's not sanitary."

"Very cute," he licked his lips, "don't tell me this doesn't excite you." He ran his thumb over the thin fabric of her underwear and she squirmed. "That's what I thought."

"Seth," she moaned.

"How do you turn this thing on?" he turned it around, looking for the buttons.

"It's uh," she sighed, he was right, it would be fun, just not before he teased her mercilessly, "it's an app."

"What?" his eyes lit up, "Merry Christmas to me."

He lunged for her phone, turning it around for her to unlock it and pull up the app from where she'd hidden it with Stocks and Contacts.

"So is this on like Bluetooth?" he asked, playing around in the app. It started buzzing and his entire face lit up. "Oooh."

"Rollins, if I'm gonna let you play with that, you need to at least pretend you're an adult."

"No need to get feisty, kitten. Now I understand why you didn't need the phone sex."

"Stooop."

"This thing has like ten settings!"

"Seth!" she laughed.

"Shh, lean back."

She sighed but did what he asked. He pulled down the remaining bit of clothing on her body and she took a deep breath as he turned it on and touched it gently to her. Sasha jumped in the air at the feeling.

"Seth!"

"Uh did you just buy this thing or?"

"No, I just don't normally do the whole song and dance."

"Well, that's the point of me then huh?" He kissed her lightly, "I mean I don't have ten settings but I know how to tease,"

She closed her eyes and let him push it in, relaxing for a moment. But of course, Seth was enjoying himself too much, switching the setting to something fast and aggressive. Sasha yelped and clutched at the sheets as he held her down.

"You're loving this," she said through a moan.

"I really am, Banks."

"Yeah well," she scoffed, "it can last longer than you."

His eyes narrowed and it suddenly slowed to a painful pace. She bit her lip and glared at him as he smirked.

"This is fun, kitten, we should do it more often."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ow Becky careful!" Sasha pulled her head away as the curling iron touched her ear.

"Sorry! Ya wanted them really tight."

"Hand me the brush?"

Becky reached for the paddle brush on the bathroom counter. "So why so dressed up?"

"It's a party, Bex, that's the expectation."

"Yeah but this is a lot more effort than usual."

"It is not!" she said brushing the curls out into soft ringlets.

"In that dress?"

Sasha pulled on the sequined gold dress. It was a little on the short side, that was fair.

"It's festive."

"Oh yeah, 'tis the season for gettin' Rollin's attention, huh?"

"I already have Rollin's attention, thank you very much."

"'Tis the season for makin' sure you're the only one screwin' him tonight?"

"Exactly. Pass that lipstick."

Becky smirked and handed her a pink lipstick.

"Am I gonna see that on Rollin's collar tomorrow morning?"

"Bex," she rolled her eyes, "don't make a big out of this."

"Don't fall in looove with him."

"Oh my god Becky," she laughed, "you ready?"

"C'mon, let's get you laid."

Down in the hotel ballroom, Becky and Sasha grabbed a glass of champagne and scouted the room.

"Alexa brought Buddy," Sasha nodded towards the couple.

"Wow haven't seen 'im in forever. Must be tough with her gone all the time."

"Yeah, I can't imagine," Sasha glanced around the room.

"Who ya lookin' for?"

"Uh, Finn," she said quickly, "you said he was supposed to come right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Stop."

"Hey, there's Tye, I should go say hello,"

"I'll be around."

Becky smiled and walked over to the group of NXT call-ups. Sasha stayed in place, sipping on her champagne and people watching. These whole things could be so exhausting. She felt a hand on the small of her back suddenly and turned quickly. Seth was smiling down at her, his hair pulled back neatly in a bun.

"Merry Christmas, princess."

"Hi Seth."

"So uh, how long do we have to make an appearance at this thing until we can sneak away?"

"What makes you so sure I'm sleeping with you tonight?" she retorted.

"That a new dress?" he asked, his eyes running over her body.

"Maybe."

"You look beautiful," he smiled softly.

"Thanks," she giggled. She ran her hands through the tight curls.

"Hey um. I got you something."

"You got me something?"

"Yeah you know, for Christmas," he reached into his pocket.

"What is it?"

"A Berkin Bag," he teased, wrinkling his nose at her.

"Wait, really?"

"In my pocket? No, Banks, that was a joke. I was going to, actually, then I saw the price tag,"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, laughing.

"Sixty thousand dollars?"

"They're a great investment."

"Sixty."

"Yeah, I know. That was a joke."

He chuckled and pulled a small gift box out of his pocket. It was wrapped in a little green ribbon, surprisingly quaint. Seth smiled softly and handed it to her. She unwrapped it carefully and found a tiny silver necklace sitting on a padded bit of cotton. It was shaped like a companion cube from Portal, a little heart in the middle of it. Sasha's heart dropped, it was beautiful.

"You didn't have to-"

"I know. I saw it online and I dunno, seemed like the kind of stupid thing you would like."

"It's exactly the kind of stupid thing I would like."

"So you like it?"

"I love it."

"Here," he took it out of the box and moved around to her back. She felt his hand against her neck as he clasped it. "That good?"

"Uh, yeah," her heart was beating out of her chest. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't give to you to get something in return. Just…wanted to do something nice for you."

"Nice? You?"

"Ha ha ha, alright. You just uh, you've really been there for me recently."

"I haven't done a thing," she shook her head.

"You don't notice it. But I do. It's been a while since I've had someone who I can, you know, count on like that."

"For sex?"

"For all of it. Including the sex, but also the talks and the company. Those kind of friendships are rare, Sash,"

"That fight with Dean really eating at you, huh?"

"Fights end, Sash. This is called a falling out. And yeah, it's been rough."

"Happy to help. That's why we did this in the first place, right? Blow off all of those crappy feelings."

"Right. Also figured the sex would be good."

"Well," she grinned, "sure."

"I'm glad it hasn't done anything to our friendship."

"Yeah, I am too," her hand came up to the necklace, idly. He eyed her over his champagne and it made her blush. "I really like it."

"I do too," he dropped his voice low, "I'd like to see it with nothing else."

She glanced over her shoulder at the crowd of the co-workers.

"Someone might see us."

"I don't care if they see us."

"I care."

"Maybe I want them all to know that _I'm_ the one who's got you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sash, you're kinda…in high demand. A lot of guys have tried."

She laughed, "no, they haven't."

"Okay, then they've wanted to. And I got you."

"Like a prize at the county fair?"

"Like something really, really special."

"Oh,"

"Are we getting out of here or what?" he seemed impatient all of a sudden, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Yeah," she sighed, "C'mon."

In his room upstairs, he was eager to get his lips onto hers. They crashed into the bed as soon as they walked in the door. Seth paused, looking over her body as she lay underneath him.

"What do you have underneath this?" he asked, hearing the thickness in his own voice.

"What?"

"Seems like it'd be difficult, you know, undergarment-wise."

"Undergarment-wise?" she laughed.

"Yeah you know, all these cut outs," he ran a finger over the exposed skin of her cleavage. "And it must show everything."

"Not everything."

A big grin broke out on his face and he slid a hand underneath her skirt.

"Admit it," he growled in her ear after pressing kisses to her neck, "you wore this for me."

"Wanted to make sure you knew who had you in her claws."

"Oh, never let go," he pressed them a little sloppier now, so hungry for her.

"Get my dress off."

"Why?"

"Because it's new and expensive and the longer it stays on the longer we risk it."

"Can't argue with that," he pulled down the zipper o the side carefully, pulling it over her head and walking across the room to lay it gently over a chair. She laughed and smiled at him, and he shrugged, "you said it was expensive."

His eyes grazed over her, only a seamless pair of panties covering her.

"Now that's a view."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mere."

"Why?" he asked, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Just do it," she held onto his waist as he stood in front of her of the bed. She unbuckled his belt and a smirk started to come across his face. Sasha rolled her eyes, "I've been teasing you with it for weeks."

"Wow," he licked his lips as she tugged down his pants and underwear. "I should buy you jewelry more often. Ah-"

She laughed as he squirmed at her touch. "Don't speak."

"Have you met me?"

He melted a bit as she sighed and chuckled, sending vibrations through his body. His hand ran through her hair gingerly as she teased him with her tongue. God, she felt good. Seth started thrusting gently, and when she didn't protest, he went harder. She gasped a little, but stayed on him, matching his rhythm. He closed his eyes and felt a shudder run all the way down his spine.

"Uh, Sash?"

"Mhmm?" she didn't even move her lips, only making it worse.

"I'm uh, not gonna last like this. So if you want me inside of you,"

Pulling away she smirked, "at least you're honest."

He stepped out of his pants, "well when it's that fucking good," he climbed on top of her, pulling down her panties as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, I try."

"Try this," he said, pushing into her.

"Nope, I'm on top."

"So demanding tonight," he grinned, flipping her over in one fell swoop. "Not that I mind."

"Speaking again," she said as she began to move up and down on him.

"Don't pretend you don't love it, kitten."

She rolled her eyes but went along and for a while, he let himself close his eyes and enjoy it. He let her show him what she wanted, let her have full control. It wasn't like he'd mind, she knew exactly how to get him going, and they were always so in sync. He liked to think sex was always something that was easy for him, but with her, with her it was effortless.

"Ah Sash," he groaned,

"Seth," she kissed him lightly, "shut up."

"Never," he cackled and wrapped his arms around her tightly so that her lips pressed to his again and her hands wandered over his hair.

He leaned back and let her work. Watching her move up and down, her eyes rolling back to her head, he grinned and sighed. It was perfect, being here with her.

"Just like that-" he said breathlessly.

She smirked, but picked up the pace, making him groan. Her hands found his chest, propping herself up on him. It was killing him, how good she was at this, how right it felt.

"That's right baby," he moaned again and she blushed. She pretended that he talked too much, but he was pretty sure she loved the encouragement. "You're so beautiful."

Flipping her hair, she smiled smugly and managed to go harder on him than she already was. He was quickly losing his composure, always did when she took control. His hands wandered aimlessly all over his body, feeling himself getting swept away by her.

"Oh god, Sasha," he breathed, as words stumbled out of his mouth, "I love you so much."

She stopped. He stopped. He opened his eyes wide and then shut them tightly. What the hell was he thinking?

"Uh I-" he chuckled nervously, "I didn't mean-"

"Seth-" she crawled off of him, "this isn't-"

"I know. I know what this is, I just," he shook his head, "that was a stupid thing to say."

"Was it a stupid, honest thing?" she looked up from under a mass of hair.

He sighed, "I don't know how to answer that, Sasha."

"I should go," she picked up her underwear from the floor and sliding into her dress.

"Please don't."

"Seth," she zipped up the side. "I need to."

"Why are you running? Let's just…talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, goodnight, Seth."

She let the door close abruptly behind her and he collapsed back into the bed. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. This was a mess.

XXX

"Can I talk to you?" he muttered into Sasha's ear. "Please?"

She turned around quickly, her plate in her hand. Glancing around catering, she decided that there were too many people around in the area.

"Not right now," she said, slipping away.

Seth followed her to a table by the side of the room and took the seat next to her. Her eyes flickered up at him, but he ignored it and smiled instead at their friends.

"Ladies. And uh, Sami."

"Hey Seth," Bayley smiled, "I didn't see you much at the party."

"Oh yeah? I was there."

"Must've missed you."

"Yeah, must've."

Sasha cleared her throat uncomfortably and Seth glanced at her from the side of his eye. Obviously, he wasn't making headway on the going public issue today.

"Hey Sami," he said, changing the subject, "uh you and Braun back on for the Rumble?"

"Yeah, should be," Sami leaned in on his elbows. "The current plan is to let me eliminate him."

"That would be great."

Sasha piped up finally, "I was hoping to see you and Kevin again,"

"Yeah doesn't everyone," he laughed, "but Kevin's gonna be caught up with you know…"

"Hmm?" Bayley looked over at him and Sami blushed.

"Never mind," he shook his head

"Not spilling the beans now are you Sami?" Sasha asked with a grin.

"Nope, not me."

Sasha laughed as Sami tried to backtrack and it was good to see that smile on her face. He attempted to regain a bit with by sliding his hand down slowly to her knee. She jumped up immediately.

"I gotta get going to hair and makeup."

"Now?" Charlotte asked, "we have time,"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go now," Sasha stammered out, "beat the crowd."

"The crowd?" Bayley looked confused as Sasha ran off. She turned her attention back to Seth, "everything okay?"

"With what?"

"With Sasha?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

"Uh huh."

Later that night, he tried again as she waited for the bartender to come over to her.

"I feel like we could make this a lot less awkward for all of us," he murmured in Sasha's ear, "if you would just talk to me."

"I don't want to Seth," she hissed back, "I don't want to talk about it, I don't wanna deal with it, I don't want anything to do with it."

"Sasha, kitten, please."

"Enough, Seth. Enough."

"I'm sorry, you know how I get sometimes. I wasn't trying to profess my love to you. I don't love you, Sasha."

"Seth? What did I say?"

"I think you're being a little immature about this whole thing."

"Oh I'm being immature? Whatever, I don't have to explain myself to you. Hi!" Sasha was far too excited to see the bartender and he shut his mouth while he waited for the beers to come. "so is this how it's gonna be now?"

"Yeah," she handed a few to him roughly, "it's how it's gonna be. You said it yourself, you're just gonna hurt me,"

With that she walked passed him, her hair bouncing behind her, and he stood there for a moment. The tightening was back in his stomach. He had said that. There were moments where he had felt like running too. Maybe if they just stopped and tried to talk about it, it wouldn't have to be like this.

Returning to the table, she wouldn't meet his eye. It was dumb, this wasn't going to make either of them happy. Maybe it had been too much, the necklace and all. But that line had been getting blurred for weeks. He had his role in it, sure, but why couldn't she own up to hers? She wasn't really going to hang him up to dry like this, was she?


	14. Chapter 14

"You realize I am gonna bug you until you talk to me, don't you?" Seth stood in the doorway of the locker room, watching Sasha brush her hair.

"So we're back to normal then?"

"You and me don't have a normal, Banks."

"Pretty sure it sounds like this."

"For someone who has so much to say," he shook his head, "you've been awfully evasive."

"You really shouldn't be in here, Rollins," she glanced over her shoulder.

"No one's in here."

"What if I wanted to get dressed?"

"I've seen it all before," his eyes grazed over her hungrily.

"Seth. I'm just not ready to deal with it."

"Well, when are you going to be?"

"I don't know!"

"I need **something** here, Banks."

"That's what you have, an 'I don't know'."

"The fuck did I even do to deserve this? Okay, it was weird, I'm sorry, but it's not like I slept with your sister and boiled your bunny."

"I don't have a sister. Or a bunny."

"Well that's good, I would have to be pretty talented to fuck up that way. This though, almost seems pedestrian."

"We've been doing this for a week, aren't you tired?" she tossed down the hair brush, exasperated.

"Me? No, I am wide awake, baby."

"Well I am, I'm tired of doing this, I'm tired of-"

"Me," he finished for her. "You're tired of me."

"I did not say that."

"No, please, I got it." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker room.

In the hotel café the next morning, Sasha was avoiding his gaze as she had coffee with Sami, Kevin, and Chris. Not that that would stop him. He sauntered over and said hello to the group, and Sasha glared at him though he pretended not to notice. These were his friends too.

"What's up boys? Banks?"

"We were helping Sami out with some girl trouble," Chris said to Seth.

"Ah, Becky?"

Sami choked on his tea and blushed, shaking his head.

"No, not Becky. You don't know her."

"Who is she?"

"She uh… works at the coffee place by the performance center in Orlando."

"She's a fan, isn't she?" Seth smirked, "well well well."

"Maybe…I mean she's watched before." Sami's ears were turning pink.

"She knows you are?" Seth probed, "that you're a big fucking deal?"

"It's not like that. Look, she's cool and she's sweet, been giving me free double shots for months,"

"Oh she definitely knows," Kevin laughed.

"But the point is," Sami rolled his eyes, "she's great, she just lives a very different life than me, and it's making it hard for us to get together."

"So no progress," Chris finished.

"Right, no progress."

"When'd you ask her out?" Sasha asked.

"Well, actually, she-"

Seth let out a low whistle, "knows what she wants, I like that."

"That was a few weeks ago, we haven't made it happen since."

"Ball's in your court," Sasha nodded.

"Yeah, you should tell her you really wanna see her, " Seth agreed, his eyes flickering over to Sasha. "Ladies love it when you just go for it. Don't they, Sash?"

"Mhmm," she pursed her lips.

"Yeah they love it when **you** know what you want, too," he tried to catch her eye but she was having none of it. "Take charge, you know, remind her why she picked you."

"I'm not really a take charge guy, Seth,"

"Just dive in," he smiled at her again, "you might surprise yourself."

"I'll call her," Sami sighed.

"Calling is good, I'm more of a man of action myself," Seth grinned.

"You mean like buying her flowers?" he asked.

"Yeah," he snickered, still not taking his eyes off her, "something like that."

"Well thanks, I think we probably should hit the road," Sami gestured to Chris and Kevin nodded. "See ya Seth, Sasha."

The three guys said gathered their bags, already starting to bicker, and walked through the revolving doors of the hotel. Seth looked back to Sasha and she was glaring at him.

"Your coffee bitter?" he teased.

"What the fuck was that, Rollins?"

"Giving Sami girl advice, obviously."

"Oh obviously."

"Stop, I was just playing."

"You're being a jerk is what you're doing."

"Easy kitten, wasn't trying to wind you up."

"Oh no? With the dancing around it and the innuendos?" she was unimpressed as he cackled. "Maybe you're the one who should try flowers."

"You want flowers?" he asked in a more serious tone. "I'll buy you stupid flowers."

"That's not the point, you're the one who's supposed to think of it!"

"Think of buying you flowers? For what? For saying I love you?"

"Or maybe for saying that you didn't."

He narrowed his eyes, "so you wanted me to say I love you?"

"No! Of course not. But you didn't have to be so rude about it."

" **I'm** being rude?"

"Yeah, you're being rude. After all of that time playing hot and cold-"

"Pretty sure I was only ever hot, Sash,"

"No, you weren't. You were all over the place, you were romantic one second and only interested in sex the next. I never knew if you were serious about anything at all, and then you go and you mock me for not knowing where I stand with you. All the while, I'm trying to figure out if I'm supposed to let you bolt or say it back."

"I didn't bolt. You bolted."

"That's not bolting," she dismissed.

"You should call the Olympic committee with that takeoff speed."

"Oh you have no place to judge there and you know it."

"Again, I'm right here. Trying to talk to you. The one who bolted."

"I've said my piece."

"And your piece is what, exactly?

"That I don't need your bullshit."

"There it is again," he crossed his arms.

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

"Look, if this is how you want this to be, this is how it can be." He slammed his empty cup into the garbage can next to their seats.

"Why are you always the one who gets to storm out?"

"You wanna storm?" he said with a scowl, "be my guest."

"Well," she stood up abruptly, "fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" leaving him in her dust, she stormed off to her rental car and slammed the door.

XXX

"Pass that salt, Banks?" Seth muttered to her in the booth of the hotel bar that night after Monday Night Raw.

"You sure you should be doing that stuff?" she asked, handing him the salt from the middle of the table as he took one of the tequila shots that Roman had brought over. "We have an early morning."

"Thanks but I don't need a babysitter," he dumped a bit of salt onto his hand, "sweet of you to think of me."

"Not sweet, you're my ride."

"Might wanna find a new one." He threw his head back with the shot and shook his head. "Jesus Ro."

"Cheap stuff, sorry. You want one, Sasha?"

"I'm alright, thanks," she smiled at him across the table.

"More for us, boys," Seth said, reaching for another. Kofi and Xavier laughed and each took one of the shot glasses.

Sasha rolled her eyes at Bayley, who laughed and shook her head.

"You all getting in the Rumble?" Bayley asked the guys, sipping on her mixed drink.

"Should be," Xavier nodded, "The Merchandise over here still has the record."

"Yessir," Roman grinned. "First spot's probably going to Sami or maybe Seth."

"Cheers," Seth sighed and the others laughed.

"Nervous?" Sasha asked with a sly smile. "Stamina's not really your strong suit."

He paused, his drink in his hand, and slowly turned towards her, daggers in his eyes.

"I do just fine, thanks." He threw back his head again and then met her eye with a grumpy look on his face.

"Hey Sash," Xavier broke their stare down, "what about the women's Royal Rumble?"

"They're planning on announcing it next week, there's 15 spots so everyone should be able to get in plus a few surprises."

"Are you going in first Sasha?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Nope, not as far as I know. But if I was, it wouldn't be a problem, because I'm a pro."

"Hmm, debatable," he sneered and she glared at him from the side of her eye.

She gnawed on the side of her mouth. Bayley had her eyes on the two of them, but the boys were distracted, continuing to talk about Auska maybe coming up and Emma's return. He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow, obviously he was not going to go down without a fight. As he tossed his head back again, she thought of telling him he was cut off, but knew he wasn't in the mood to be bossed around by her. She was beyond relieved when he switched to beer, though a drunk text was probably still in her future.

It was 8am when Sasha pounded on his door the next morning. A few minutes later, he opened it, groggy, his hair a mess, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts he'd thrown on.

"Banks, it's early."

"It's 8 o'clock, just like we talked about."

"What?" he blinked rapidly.

"We're driving to Omaha together this morning. We agreed, remember?"

"Ohhh shit," he leaned against the doorway, "that was like weeks ago when we were mapping out the loop. I would've thought you'd rather go with anyone else."

"I reminded you last night."

"During the tequila shots?" he chuckled, "that one's on you. C'mon in, I'm mostly packed, I'll just be a few."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the unmade bed. On the other side, Seth rifled through his suitcase to find clothes and tried not to think about how much he missed the sight of her on his bed.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to get out of this, kicking and screaming."

"Well, we agreed. Plus we used to travel together all the time, it's no big deal."

"Right," he dropped the basketball shorts and boxers to the floor to switch them for some jeans and smirked over his shoulder at her widened eyes. "No big deal."

"Not gonna work, Rollins."

"Oh, should I turn around?"

"How about putting on some pants?"

He snickered, pulling up a pair of light wash jeans, and reached for a black t-shirt. Sasha collapsed back to the bed.

"Can you hurry up?"

"Hold on," he sauntered into the bathroom, collecting his bottles and comb. "If you're bored, you could go get me a coffee, princess. I'm gonna need it."

"Not your princess, not your errand girl."

Coming out of the bathroom, he smirked at her again and packed them into his suitcase.

"You sure about that?"

XXX

Not long after, he was sipping on a cup of coffee that she had bought him and adjusting the mirrors of his rental car. In one of them, he caught her eye and grinned.

"Shut up it got us out of the hotel faster," she grumbled, crossing her arms

"Uh huh."

"Rollins!"

"Should've known what you were getting yourself into."

"You'd think I'd learn by now," she sipped on her own coffee cup.

"Really. You and me never change do we?"

"Not a chance."

"So..." he glanced over to her in the passenger seat through his sunglasses, "are we doing the whole loop then?"

"I mean, my word is worth something. I don't know about you."

"Ouch, down kitten. I'm just saying if you don't wanna spend the next 10 days with me, I'd understand."

"I told you I would do it."

"Alright, so we'll do it." He let the silence hang for a minute. "What about the hotels?"

"Already booked myself separately."

"Good. Would've been nice to save some cash but,"

"Not worth it."

"Yeah I second that. You snore."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do," he cackled, "you have serious nighttime breathing problems."

"Well, you can't keep to your side of the bed."

"I like to cuddle!"

"Cuddling is romantic, getting pushed off the bed is not romantic."

"Whatever, no more of that."

"Yeah luckily," she flipped her hair and looked out the window, "oh except for-"

"Knew it."

"I couldn't get a room in Oklahoma City."

He shook his head, "you just couldn't stay away could you?"

"I'll crash with Bayley if it's an issue. You're the one that suggested we'd be so hot and heavy that separate room was a waste of money."

"Yeah, I stand by it." He took a large gulp of his coffee, "see, you're even chasing after me."

"I'll crash with Bayley."

"It's fine. I'll try to get us two queens when I check in."

"Okay."

"Okay," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, are you upset?"

"I'm not-" he sighed, "let's just change the subject shall we?" Something about her got under his skin like that, she didn't even have to try.

"That shirt has a hole in it," she responded, smirking to herself.

"Oh my god, Banks."

"I can fix it for you."

"What?"

"If that shitty Black and Brave shirt is that important to you, I can fix it when we get to the arena. It's on the seam."

"Oh. Thanks,"

"Sure. Don't know why you can't just get a new one, you own the gym, but-"

"It's my first," he said softly, just audible, and staring straight ahead. "The first batch we ever made when we opened the place."

She was quiet for a moment before glancing over. "I'll fix it for you when we get to the arena."

"Thanks."

XXX

Sasha groaned as her alarm blared in the early morning. The hotel room was nearly pitch black, but already too bright for her head. It was pounding, they'd overlapped with SmackDown the night before. Which meant Becky had kept her out late drinking and dancing. Keeping up with that girl was a nightmare. She threw an oversized sweatshirt over a pair of leggings and shoved her hair under a baseball cap. Her eyes were bleary and itchy under her thick-rimmed glasses when she stumbled into the elevator of the hotel. Coffee could not come fast enough. Seth had anticipated that it seemed, him and Dean had left at a more reasonable hour than her, and he was waiting for her in the lobby, two cups in hand.

"Looking hot, Banks," he taunted, making her tug at the baggy sweatshirt. Seth smirked and handed her one of the coffee cups, "here."

She glared at him but accepted the coffee. One sip, however, and she stopped, shooting daggers at him from her tired eyes.

"This is decaf."

"Is it?" he smiled slyly, laughing at his little joke.

"Why…why would you do that?" she gaped at him.

He snickered, enjoying the pained look on her face, before taking the cup out of her hands.

"That one's mine," he smirked, switching it with the other, "made it a double. Seemed like you might need it."

She took a long sip of the soothing coffee and sighed. "You're the worst."

"Shall we?" he smirked, rolling his suitcase towards the parking lot. "You know, once you're able to taste the difference between regular and decaf, you probably drink too much coffee."

She wrinkled her nose at him, buckling her seat belt. "You should talk."

"Mmm, no arguments there."

"And you suffered through decaf just for the joke."

"Ha ha ha. Worth it," though his face scrunched up just a bit as he sipped on it.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" he scoffed.

"The double shot."

"Oh," he bit his lip, "yeah I just, uh,"

"It's making me feel human again," she interrupted, not forcing him to stumble through an explanation.

"Well, you still look like a walking hangover."

She rolled her eyes and closed them, sipping on her coffee and trying not to pay him and his little looks too much mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Normally, Sasha loved filming for Up Up Down Down with Xavier. It was fun to see everyone in a different environment, just relax and have fun. But today, Seth's voice was grating against her ears. He sat across from her behind their computer monitors, shouting and laughing. Xavier had asked her to join in on Call of Duty, since it had become a bit of a boy's club and he'd gotten requests for her. She leaned back on her chair, trying not to look at Seth in the space between his and Xavier's computers.

"Kofi are you sure you don't wanna jump in here?" Seth said to him on the other side of the room.

"It was just an embarrassment," Kofi shook his head.

"Do we think the Boss is really an improvement?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why, because I'm a woman?" Sasha responded, trying to keep the flirtation out of her voice considering they were filming.

"Noo," he smiled slyly, "because I've seen you play a shooter before and it is not pretty."

"As you can see," Xavier said to the camera, "the in-fighting has started already, as one might expect when the Champ and the Boss are involved."

"He started it," she dismissed with a little laugh. Their friends were used to the two of them bickering.

They started the campaign, running through the map and trying to hit their opponents. The boys shouted, but Sasha focused on her screen, not comfortable enough with the game to let loose. Seth wasn't any more experienced, not that that stopped him from acting like an idiot.

"Oh no I just got destroyed guys!" he announced, laughing, "dude did not hesitate!"

She rolled her eyes as the others laughed and he continued to yell at his screen.

"C'mon baby! C'MON!" he shouted and she snickered at him.

"You alright over there?"

"No! This guy with the pink gun just blasted me out of the stratosphere!"

Sasha bit her lip and tried not to laugh at how much he sounded like he did in bed. He started getting more confident as he racked up a few deaths all in a row. Cheering, he shouted some more.

"GOT 'EM! YEAH GOT 'EEEEEM!" he was dancing on the other side of her monitor and she rolled her eyes, deciding to shut him up momentarily. "Banks!" he shouted over at her, "did you just shoot at me?"

"There's no friendly fire," she said with a smirk.

"Rude."

"Hey guys!" Xavier called, "if you can't get along we'll have to separate you."

Sasha shot at his character on the screen again and grinned.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

A while later they'd settled into catering with just a bit of time before a house show would begin. Bayley waved them over to where she was eating with Charlotte.

"How was Call of Duty?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"We got **destroyed** ," Xavier answered, "bad."

"Gotta have that teamwork," Roman said, shaking his head.

"I blame Banks," Seth glanced at her from the side of his eye.

She wrinkled her nose. "Such a baby."

"Such an egotist," he threw back.

"Scumbag."

"Brat." He was starting to smile ever so slightly as he said it.

"Jack-ass."

"Drama queen."

"Butt-faced miscreant."

"Oooh," Bayley laughed, "she used the trump card."

"Does it count if she doesn't do the whole thing?" Charlotte asked her.

"Jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, lowlife butt-faced miscreant?" Sasha took a sharp breath, "now can I win?"

"Gotta give it to her," Charlotte shrugged at Seth, "it's just too good."

He turned to Roman, "do you feel like you're missing something?"

"Gilmore Girls," Xavier said with a chuckle.

"Ah."

"So to answer your question, Bayley," Xavier turned towards her, "not super great."

"I can see that."

"Banks just can't seem to understand how teamwork is supposed to work," Seth continued.

"I don't really play well with others," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we know."

"You weren't doing much better there, brotha," Roman shrugged.

"Are you taking her side?"

"I mean," Sasha laughed, "you did stab him in the back."

"Oh, you have no authority on friendly fire!"

"Just saying, loyalty's not really your thing."

"She's not wrong on that one," Roman agreed with a laugh.

"It's why he can't hold down a girlfriend," she wrinkled her nose, smirking at him.

The table went silent. Xavier's eyes were wide, unsure if he was allowed to laugh. Seth bit his lip, hard, and turned towards her. His gaze was fiery, hurt and wanting all in one.

"Feisty tonight, aren't we kitten?"

She gulped. Seth never used that name in front of anyone else. It was assumed that most people knew they had gotten together, at least to some extent, but it wasn't really something that was aired out. Sasha tilted her head, trying to recover.

"Sweet talk isn't gonna get you out of this."

"Ha ha ha, alright, alright. I like winning. And I don't like being held back by losers who can't shoot straight."

"Rollins you had like a dozen deaths."

"Yeah cause someone kept shooting at me!"

"There was no friendly fire!" she shouted, aggravated with him but glad they'd gotten off of the blatant flirting.

"Oh my god guys!" Xavier flagged them down, waving frantically. "Enough!"

Sasha slunk back in her chair, crossing her arms and grumbled.

"Uh, we should go get changed anyway," Bayley said, looking at the time on her phone, "shouldn't we Sasha?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Enjoy your match," Seth waved to them, "don't get kicked in the face too hard."

XXX

Bayley was fixed on her in the mirror as Sasha ran over her smudged lipstick in the locker room mirror.

"What's that look for, Bay?" she asked with a sigh after she'd had enough.

She crossed her arms, leaning up against the wall. "Are you guys sleeping together?"

Sasha laughed out loud, "is that news? I slept with him months ago."

"No, I don't mean have you slept together. I mean, are you consistently having sex with him at this time?"

"Uh no," she gnawed on the side of her mouth. "Not at the moment."

"Maybe you should," Charlotte agreed, "you two were at each other's throats back there."

"We're always at each other's throats!" Sasha defended.

"No, not like that," Bayley shook her head. "That was downright vicious. Maybe you two need the outlet."

"I don't **need** him for anything."

"What was with that girlfriend and loyalty line?" Bayley raised an eyebrow. "Talk about going for the jugular."

"Yeah and personally," Charlotte came up next to her, adjusting her braids, "I did not need to know that he calls you kitten in bed."

"He didn't say he did!"

"Oh, it was obvious."

Bayley nodded, "sorry dude."

"What is that anyway? Like you're his docile little pet?" Charlotte laughed.

"Ew, Char, no one wants to think about this," Bayley cringed.

"And clearly you've never been bitten by a cat," Sasha touched up her mascara, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Docile little pet who sometimes bites? Got it."

"You are the absolute worst!" Sasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously. What is going on with the two of you?" Bayley asked.

"I ended it," she looked down, blinking away tears.

"What?" Charlotte's head snapped towards her, "why?"

"It just…it wasn't working anymore. I can't handle him right now."

"What happened?"

"He…um," she sat down on the bench, "said he loved me."

"WHAT?" Bayley's eyes were wide.

"He didn't mean it, though, it was during sex, it was one of those bubbly feeling I love yous."

"Okay so, he said he loved you and you said…"

"I left."

"You left him?"

"The room. Physically."

"Wow." Charlotte was speechless. "W-why?"

"Because he's Seth! And everything is a game to him. That out there? That was a damn game. The romantic boyfriend moves? They're a game. The stupid necklace? A game."

"What necklace?"

"He uh," she shook her head, "he gave me this dumb necklace for Christmas. Bought it on Etsy."

"That's sweet," Bayley said.

"That's just it, he does these random sweet things that make it seem like he's after something deeper and then he turns around and makes it **very** clear that all he wants is sex. I don't know what I'm supposed to think or feel. He can be so incredible and he can be so confusing."

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked.

"I want life to be simpler. Life with Seth Rollins is never simple."

"It's also never boring."

"Well yeah, it's not boring to be used by the company fuckboy but it sure doesn't feel good either!" The tears were welling in her eyes, starting to stream down her eyes until she could taste the saltiness.

"Sash, calm down."

"No, I'm not calming down! He's been playing with me all along and it is really fucking frustrating because I know it and I knew it from the start and he is never going to know what he wants or care how it makes me feel. Yet somehow, I need him, I need him so badly and that is just not fair."

"Shh, Sash," Bayley pulled her into a hug as she began to sob. "It's okay."

"And you know," she pulled away and wiped the tears out from under her eyes. "I might just love him too, but that doesn't matter because he's just gonna change his mind tomorrow."

XXX

Late that night, Seth glanced over to her from the driver's seat. She was slumped in her seat, not paying attention to him, just staring out the window at the dark highway. They'd already been on the road an hour, with a few more to go, and she'd hardly said a word the entire time.

"You can sleep if you want to," he said after a while just to break the silence.

"What?" she looked over at him like she'd been torn from her thoughts.

"If you're tired, you can go on and sleep. I don't care about the code."

"Oh that's alright, I'm not tired."

"Okay." He sighed, "you're awfully quiet over there."

"Mhmm."

"Are you mad?"

She didn't respond.

"So you're mad. What are you mad about?" He looked over again and she stared off, her arms crossed. "Okay, we'll play 20 questions. Are you mad about the kitten comment? The loyalty thing? The coffee joke? Tell me when I'm getting warmer."

Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you mad I said I love you?" he couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

"I'm mad you would say it if you didn't mean it."

"Did I say I didn't mean it?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he bit his lip, "I don't remember saying that."

"See this is just it," she whipped her head towards him, "you can't make up your mind, you have no sense of commitment-"

"Commitment? Is that what you're after? A little boyfriend doting on you?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's what I heard."

"Well, that's **not** what I meant, Seth."

"I was never gonna be that guy and you knew it when you took me up to your room the first time."

"I'm not asking you to be that guy. I'm just over being played with."

It was silent for a while. Seth was speechless, what was he supposed to say? He glanced over at her again, she was staring off out the window, motionless.

"I'm sorry."

She scoffed, "no you're not. You got exactly what you wanted."

"I don't wanna be fighting with you, Sasha. I hate that."

"Our entire friendship is based on fighting, Seth."

"No, it's not, not like this." He glanced over at her, "it doesn't end with you crying."

"I'm not crying," she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, okay," he rolled his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. You never mean anything."

XXX

He thought it was bad when she was mad at him. The way she'd make her snide comments and roll her eyes. The hurtful things she'd say so easily as if they didn't matter. Then she started freezing him out. It started on that drive where they fought, their worst fight to date. She slumped down in her seat and closed her eyes. He couldn't say anything because he'd told her it was all right if she wanted to sleep on the ride. But it continued, it continued when they got to the hotel in the middle of the night, and again when he waved to her in the gym the next morning. She ignored him all day and into the next morning. When he asked her if she wanted coffee or if they needed gas, she responded with one-word answers. His attempts at starting conversations were completely snubbed. If Sasha was trying to make it clear that she was done with him, she was doing a good job. He wondered if she knew that meant he just craved her attention more and more.

"I'm gonna get you to talk to me, you know that right?" he said grumpily after two more silent car rides. She bit her lip and stared out the passenger window.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"That's bullshit and you know it," he muttered to a glare from Sasha.

"What do you want from me, Seth? You wanna hear that can't resist you and your charms? Okay fine! But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you have me wrapped around your finger."

"I don't want you wrapped around my finger Sash, I just want you in my life."

"Today."

"No, I want that every day. Every day I wake up and wish you were next to me. That's the truth, all right?" he raised his voice, "That's brutal honesty. And I don't exactly enjoy admitting it, but if that's what you want, that's what I'll give you. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah that's what I want!" she shouted back.

"Fine! I'm pathetic, okay? That's what you do to me. You wanna talk about being wrapped around someone's finger? Baby, you have no idea."

"Oh."

"Oh? Yeah, oh." He glanced over at her nervously, "you believe me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Brutal honesty from now on, I promise."

"Okay, me too."

"Good."

"Good," she was still short with him, but at least she was speaking to him.

He looked over at her and his gaze softened.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said with a small smile. She looked back and rolled her eyes. "You do," he pressed, his voice thickening, "it's kind of making me want you."

She laughed, "this is gonna be really annoying, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, you asked for it." He chuckled, "I'm not vocalizing everything I think, I promise."

"Yeah, I don't want to know what's in there."

"Don't you?" he raised an eyebrow and caught her biting her lip. "Ha ha ha, I'm kidding. But this is a start, yeah?"

"It's a start."


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Sorry about the wait! I just couldn't get this scene right. But Sasha and Seth are back, and yes, it is super confusing to a have a fic where Sasha and Seth are together and Charly is a character while also writing a fic where Charly and Seth are together and him and Sasha are just friends. Hope you guys are less lost than I am!

XXX

The ride to Oklahoma City was particularly painful. Maybe it was because the past week of riding together had gotten to them. Or maybe it was because since they aired out their fight, they'd been speaking again, which also meant that they were arguing. At the moment it was about the Indian food she had insisted on getting when they made a stop. He side glanced her as she took a bite of a samosa.

"Must you?"

"Must I eat my dinner? Yes?"

"I thought you'd just wait until we got back to the hotel."

"Well you thought wrong," she said.

"Answer me this, did you get them because you wanted them or because you know I hate the smell?"

"Both," she admitted with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "it's my rental car."

"Oh your car your rules?"

"Yeah actually!"

"Uh-huh," she kept eating her dinner and he sighed.

"God at least open the window."

"It's freezing out there."

"Bet it 's warmer than in here, ice princess."

"Oh you wanna go there?" she glared at him, "You said you wanted me to talk more, I'm talking."

"I did say that, but I don't know what I was thinking because I swear, your voice right now is driving me crazy."

It'd been like this for hours between the two of them.

"That's bullshit."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"It is. It's bullshit. You're the one who wanted me here."

"I remember you being the one who said we should keep our plans."

"Like you wouldn't have begged me to do it if I didn't."

"Ha, that's rich."

"You would, and you're being a jerk so that I pay attention to you. You're not that sly, Rollins."

"Well-" he huffed, "it's working isn't it?"

She bit her lip, "you're infuriating."

"You riled up over it?" he said with a thickness in his voice. "Brutal honesty, remember?"

She sighed, "you always have me riled up."

"Ha ha ha. Don't you forget it, kitten."

She slumped down in her seat, her arms crossed. Then a devious smile started to form on her lips. Pulling her sweatshirt over her head, she revealed a skimpy spaghetti strap tank top stretching over her chest and low on her cleavage. His eyes flickered over to her and then back to the road.

"Jesus, Banks, I'm trying to drive here."

She smirked, "you started it."

"Well you know, it's really not my fault that your only advantage is the fact that you're a babe."

"It's really not my fault that you're so easily turned on."

"It's a gift and a curse, babe." He glanced over to her again, "fuck that's working."

She laughed bitterly but smugly, enjoying having him under her thumb even if she hated how they got here.

"Oh come off it. Me wanting you is nothing new. Just like you wanting me isn't new."

Her brow furrowed, she was getting to the point that he could almost see the steam rising out f her ears.

"I don't want you."

"Oh now, no lying, princess. You're ready to jump my bones. Your cheeks are red."

"Because you're pissing me off."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

They bickered over this and that all the rest of the way to the hotel. She slammed her door closed when she got out and he rolled her eyes at her.

"The room's under your name?" she asked as he lifted their suitcases out of the trunk.

"Yeah?"

"I need to hit the ATM, can you handle checking in by yourself?"

"Believe it or not, Banks, I was a fully functional adult before you came into my life."

"Get us two queens," she reminded him as they rolled into the hotel.

He rolled his eyes at her again, but maybe he shouldn't have. The woman at the desk told him the doubles were booked up tonight, and that he could take either a king room or upgrade to a suite. Seth glanced over at Sasha at the ATM.

"King is fine."

In the elevator he glanced over at her nervously.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Don't freak out."

"What did you do?"

"Just don't freak out."

"Oh my god, Seth." She watched him carefully as he opened the door and lead her into the room to see the singular king sized bed. "You had one job!"

"They were out of queens and I wasn't gonna pay for a suite just to avoid getting kicked by you in my sleep."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you tonight!"

"Will you calm down, Banks? For Christ sakes we've slept together in case you forgot."

"Trust me I've been trying to."

"Lying again, kitten."

"Will you shut up with this brutal honesty bullshit? If it was meant to be about earning my trust, you have a funny way of showing it. Cause right now it seems like it's just an excuse to say whatever the fuck you want and give me a hard time."

"It **is** about earning your trust," he took a step towards her, narrowing the space between them. His temper was flaring too, "but it's starting to feel like you don't give a damn about that."

"Maybe I'm just sick of you."

"Oh really? Well maybe I'm sick of you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two of them paused, shooting daggers into each other's eyes. The tension was so strong he thought his chest might explode. And then suddenly, in an instant, it was broken, their lips crashing into each other.

She pulled him onto the bed, shedding clothes as they went. His lips were feverish, smacking against hers as his hands moved up and down her body. He explored every inch of her, running up her inner legs, under her breasts, over the crook of her neck. He missed this, he wanted to savor it. His tongue teased hers, over her teeth, her lips. Her teeth caught his lower lip and he moaned into her mouth.

"Oh god, Sash," he trailed kisses up and down her neck, settling in when she cried out. He nipped lightly at the delicate skin.

"Don't you dare!"

I'm not, I'm not! Calm down," he flicked his tongue against her neck, enjoying her gasps. "Have you missed me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she sighed, holding him by his hair.

"Say it," he begged, "say it and I'll give you what you want."

Her legs wrapped around his, she curved her back and sighed. "I've missed you, Seth," she murmured into his ear.

"Mmm…" he kissed along her cheek. "Do you need me?"

"You said-" she hissed.

"Well I lied," he repositioned himself, crawling on top of her, pushing his hips against hers. "Tell me you need me,"

She pulled him close to her, pressing her lips to his roughly. Letting her hands wander down to his ass, she gripped it tightly as he mused against her mouth.

"Say it, Sasha, please,"

"Why?" she taunted, a smirk pressed on his skin.

"Because," he sighed, "I need you. And I need to know I'm not alone in this."

Sasha met his eye, blinking rapidly. He couldn't quite tell if she was batting her eyelashes or trying not to cry. Either way, he leaned in, kissing her softly, deeply. Her hands tangled in his hair again.

"I need you," she breathed.

He grinned, looping his fingers around her panties and tugging them down inch-by-inch and kissing low on her abdomen. She giggled, closing her eyes and moving her hips slowly. His tongue ran over her inner thigh and she squirmed. Her moans got longer, messier.

"Oh Seth-" she gulped for air as he pressed his lips against her. "Seth…"

"That's what I like to hear, baby."

"You're an egotist, Rollins."

"I just wanna make you feel good, kitten," he murmured in her ear, "I wanna hear you purr."

"Oh my god," she laughed, "you think you're such a stud."

"Do you disagree?"

"I mean you keep talking, but I'm not seeing much happening over here."

"Well then," he smirked, pulling her legs apart and sliding in swiftly.

"Oh!"

"Ha ha ha that's right, baby."

Using the scratchy edge of his beard to tease her, he ran nuzzled against the crook of her neck. She squirmed, her hands gripping his arms. He flexed to give her a little something else, moving his hips against her.

"Faster?" she moaned quietly.

"I didn't catch that," he taunted, rolling his hips as her breath caught.

"Faster-"

"Beg." He grinned as he demanded her.

"No," she threw back.

"Beg for it," he slowed his pace, painfully soft and she groaned, pulling his hair.

"Seth-" she wimpered

"Yes princess?"

"Seth-please…"

"Thought you'd never ask. Turn around."

She didn't protest, slowly crawling onto her hands and knees on the bed.

"Very cute," he teased, holding onto her hips and pushing in roughly. "Now, we have some lost time to make up for, don't we?"

"Just do it!"

"Your wish," he grinned to himself and began to thrust back and forth. He felt the smack of his skin against hers and reveled in it. Reaching around, he found the soft skin of her chest and squeezed lightly.

"Ohh…"

"Like that?" he said with a quick little pinch and a rough thrust.

"Yeah-" she gasped for air.

"Louder," he thrust in faster and faster, just the way she liked it.

"Earn it," she hissed back. He chuckled and pulled her up to meet his body.

"Feisty kitten," he kissed her neck, "but you know I can."

Unloading, he pounded into her as she moaned and let his hands wander all over her body. It was perfect, he forgot how perfect it was to be with her, to feel her every motion. From the looks of things, she was enjoying it as much as him, tilting her head back and matching his moans.

"Oh Seth!" she cried out.

"That's more like it."

Faster still, he felt her start to melt as his touch. He was losing his composure too, she had that effect on him. Shaking, he started playing with her, desperate to get her there first. Her hands reached above her head and tangled in his hair, giving him the greatest view. She cried out his name, and he closed his eyes, loving the sound, trying to hold onto it for just a moment before it was all over.

The two of them collapsed down to the white sheets. Breathing heavily, she curled under the comforter and hugged the pillow under her head.

"Oh god…" she sighed, her hair falling haphazardly around her face.

"Did I tucker you out? Does my kitten want a nap?" he taunted.

"Let's get one thing straight, this right here does not mean I'm your kitten."

He sighed, "you sure?" Pulling her head onto his chest, he steadied his breathing, though he knew his heart was pounding. "Guess the one bed wasn't such a big deal after all."

"Guess not. But I'm still gonna make you sleep on the floor."

"Sure you are."

She giggled and rolled onto her side, a leg hooking around his hips. For a moment, they lay there, and it was quiet, it was peaceful.

"Hey, Sash?"

"What?" she asked, almost impatiently.

"I meant it," the words spilled out.

At first she was silent. It was painful, waiting for her to speak, to say something, anything. Finally she did.

"I know."

"That scares you, doesn't it?" He was drawing lazy circles on her arm, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to say it then and there…I know the timing was…bad."

"But you said it anyway."

"It came out. It just…exploded from me. I couldn't control it. It was like that time when you started crying-"

"Oh don't go there," she shot up suddenly, getting up from the bed, "it's not even close to the same."

"Isn't it? Everything boiled up inside of you and once you got pushed over the edge it all came out before you could stop it."

"Why do you insist on humiliating me?" she said as she pulled a tank top over her head.

"I'm not trying-" he sighed. "Okay. Sensitive topic, got it."

"You think?" she slumped back down to the bed. "Let's just go to bed, we have an early morning."

"No, Sash, enough. Stop avoiding this. Tell me I don't mean something to you. After all we've been through, after tonight? After what we just had?"

"Maybe that's your problem Seth," she turned onto her side, staring him down. "You confused sex and love."

"No, no I don't. I'm just capable of experiencing both."

"Are you?"

"Oh what's that supposed to mean?" he crossed his arms.

"It just feels like you have no idea what you want sometimes, Seth. And what am I supposed to do, huh?"

"Trust me."

"Would you trust you?"

He hung his head, she wasn't wrong.

"I know that I could be a bit clearer with my intentions."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"But I swear," he said softly, "I've never had any intention to hurt you. Ever."

"That's not the point."

"I know. But it's also the truth." He took her hand gently and she didn't protest. "Look, Sasha, baby, I know you and me…we've always been about the game. But I don't wanna play games if it's gonna hurt you and rip you away from me."

"You? You don't want to play games?"

"I love the game. You love the game, admit it."

She blushed, "yeah it was…fun for a while there."

"But not anymore?"

"Not when you tell me you love me and I can't say it back because I just know you're gonna change your mind!" Tears were welling up in her eyes now.

He was quiet for a moment. "You wanted to say it back?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Oh my god, Sasha," he pulled her into a kiss, unthinking. All there was in that moment, was her. "I love you."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Sasha, yes. I know I'm complicated, I know I'm a lot of fucking work. But when I say that, when I gave you that necklace, when I treat you like you mean everything to me it's because you do. Nothing else matters. I'll stop with the games, I'll stop picking fights, I'll stop the teasing-"

"I kind of like the teasing…"

"Okay then I'll keep at the teasing but I'll drop the act. I'll do anything, anything to keep you happy."

"That scares me too," she said after a moment.

"Why?"

"Because," she gulped, "if you give me that…if you give me that you can take it away."

"I won't."

"Don't. You can't know that."

"I do!"

"You don't and you know it."

"Okay but-"

"And how did this whole thing start anyway, huh?"

"It-" he sighed, "it started with a game."

"A game about you sleeping with all the women you could."

"I lied. I told you that."

"Just admit it, Seth, you love you reputation as a playboy."

"I-"

"You love that women love you."

"Sasha-"

"You wanted Charly and you got her, no trouble. Who else? Who's next?"

"I'd give it up for you."

"For a while. And then you'll get bored."

"Bored? With you? Kitten, I am never bored when I'm with you."

She laughed lightly, and holding her chin gently he pressed his lips to hers again.

"Let me prove it to you. Give me the chance and I'll show you that I can be all in."

"All in huh?"

"I swear," he whispered and she smiled coyly. She leaned in and kissed him, and it made Seth feel like his heart might explode.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: We're back with Sasha and Seth! These days I just wanna write whatever's grooving when I can, so updates will be unpredictable. BUT I still love your comments, so leave those if you like :)

XXX

She nuzzled against his neck as the light was just making its way through their curtains, and Seth smiled to himself. They didn't have to be up for some time, he could tell by the light, and should probably go back to sleep. But he didn't want to.

"Morning, kitten," he cooed and couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm, morning." Her leg draped over his, her fingertips tracing the line of hair down his chest.

Seth chuckled, "I never wanna put on clothes again."

"Might be a problem in the gym. Which shouldn't we-" she moved towards the bedside table, but he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"We've got plenty of time."

"Fiiine," she flipped onto her stomach, looking up at him with big brown eyes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Um, didn't really."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was, uh, I was thinking," he met her gaze, a flush coming over his face. "Thinking about us mostly."

"Okay..." she bit her lip lightly, probably didn't even realized she was doing it.

"And…well I think I gotta be real with you, Sash."

"Okay."

"If I don't tell you what it is that I want, I just, it's not fair, y'know?"

"Seth? You wanna get to it?"

"Right, my point," he shifted a little bit, "I love you, Sash. I don't wanna worry about this being temporary or you being with other guys. And it's not that I don't know better than to try to tie a girl like you down because if you want something, you're sure as hell gonna get it-"

"I want you, Seth, that's all."

He swallowed hard before letting the words spill out of his mouth, "then be mine. Be my girl. Don't leave me wondering just, just let me know what I am to you. Let's call it. Let's just fucking call it so I can stop killing myself over the anxiety."

She let the silence hang for a minute, unsure of the right words or maybe playing with him again. But after what felt like an eternity, she nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah?"

Sasha laughed, her purple hair shaking as she tipped her head. "Yes, you loser."

"I'm your loser. C'mere."

He kissed her, hard. Harder than he did when they were supposedly hate-fucking and deeper than right before he accidentally told her he loved her. She giggled as he flipped her onto her back crawling on top of her.

"Don't we have to-"

"Shh," he kissed her again to preoccupy her mouth, "I gotta show you what boyfriend sex is like, don't I?"

Seth ran his hands down her body, still naked from the night before.

"So show me," she murmured in his ear as she wrapped her legs around him.

"My pleasure," he kissed up and down her neck until she arched her back. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moved under him and he ran his hands through her hair. "Hey, look at me."

She eyed him carefully and he smiled coyly. He trailed his hands back up her inner thighs, already slick. A shiver shook her and he chuckled, teasing her as she squirmed. She struggled to keep eye contact as he pushed in a finger into her.

"That's right, kitten, purr for me."

"Oh you think I'm gonna be sweeter to you because we're-AH!" she jumped as he pushed in another.

"That's exactly what I think, beautiful," he kissed her neck again and she gave in, collapsing against the mattress. He put his mouth to her ear, nipping lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, pushing his hair back from his face.

XXX

They went on like that for over a week, spending their days making eyes from across the room, their nights rolled up in the sheets together. If they had been hot and heavy before, now they were on fire. He found himself needing her constantly, missing her when they spent the day running in opposite directions. So he fed the desire those nights, sometimes pushing her up against the hotel door the moment they stumbled through it. She was all too happy to oblige his desires, her hands greedy for his muscles.

He took her home the next week after the Tuesday live show, driving for hours to get back to Davenport. By the time he stopped at Brandon's to pick up his dog, she was fast asleep. His attempts not to wake her were fruitless, especially once Kevin started barking in the backseat.

"Shhh! Kevin!"

She yawned, stretching, "mmm, oh hey Kevin."

"He missed you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since around Buffalo."

"Wow really needed it."

"We've got about ten minutes, then you can fall asleep for real. I need a shower."

She really did need it, crashing just as soon as her head hit the pillow, wearing his shirt and a pair of soft shorts. He couldn't help but grin as he peeled off his sweats and slipped into the en-suite. The steam rose around him, clouding up the long stretch of mirrors that pointed towards Sasha in his bed. Which, in all fairness, was probably a good thing as she would kill him if he worked himself up and woke her up asking for sex.

His wet hair in a bun and a pair of sweatpants low on his hips, he moved through the room as quietly as possible. The lamp beside the bed was still on, she could sleep through anything. But Seth was antsy, all the pressure of bringing her home for the first time weighing on him. He started unpacking his own bags and quickly ran out since literally everything went right into the hamper. So he started on hers to, setting out her toiletry bag in the bathroom next to his stuff, like it belonged there. He folded her clean clothes on the dresser and tossed the dirty ones in the hamper with his to be washed tomorrow. Taking one last glance at her empty bag, something caught his eye and a smirk came across his face.

Out of a familiar travel pouch, he pulled out the curvy u-shaped vibrator. Purple, it was new. Maybe she bought it to take the place of their steamy nights when they had called it quits. He looked over at her, still dead asleep and chuckled, he was not going to let get away without knowing he knew in the morning. Set placed it gingerly next to her on the bedside table and curled up next to her, eager for the morning.

XXX

"Seth?" she cooed softly in the morning, snuggling up against the crook of his neck with a hand roaming his hard chest.

"Mmm?" he barely stirred, not evening opening his eyes.

She snuggled in close to his ear, "wanna tell me how my vibrator got out?"

He cackled, meeting her gaze with a flash of desire.

"I unpacked for you."

"Oh you unpacked for me, did you?"

"You always say how much you hate living out of your suitcase."

"Uh huh."

"Finding that bad boy was just an added bonus."

"There it is," she laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Is it new?"

"What?"

"It's purple. The last one was pink."

Sasha bit her lip but held his gaze, challenging him back.

"Yeah it's a newer model. More flexible."

He raised an eyebrow, "flexible? I can get behind that."

"You're such a weirdo."

"Sasha, baby, if there were a cyborg program that could let me vibrate inside of you, I'd be the first in line and you know it," he chuckled at her cheeks flushing from the thought, "but until then, I'll have to accept some help.

"You just want a robot dick, that's not about me."

He tipped his head back and laughed, "touche. So? Do you want something?" he ran his hand up her leg and Sasha couldn't help but murmur at the touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing against him.

She kissed him deeply, "hi."

"Hi. Y'know, you knew you were coming here, why'd you bring it if not to use it?"

"Maybe I brought it for next week while you and Roman got drunk at the hotel bar."

"Why not both?"

"Fair enough," she had enough talking, turning her attention to nibbling at his ear the way she did when it was time for him to shut up and get to work.

He happily obliged, running kisses up and down her body as they rolled around in his sheets. His scent was the only thing, and it made her grin to just think of how it might linger on his shirt that she would surely steal away in her bag as they left. His hands got greedier, pulling his shirt over her head and throwing it to the side. He looped his hands around her shorts and they were gone too. She ran her hands over his bare chest, him flexing his abs and his biceps into taunt muscles. Trailing down to his waistband, she could feel him pressing through, desperate to touch her. They were around his ankles in an instant and he kicked them off, propping himself up over her.

"So?" he rubbed her gently, just warming her up.

"You gonna be good?"

"Not a chance."

"Well. Then get to it."

He smirked and reached for her phone and the little device. Handing it to her, his eyes gave her some encouragement.

"How about this time you show me how you like it."

She tilted her head at him but adjusted it against her body, where she knew it made her toes curl. The anticipation was already making her hair stick up, she knew what he was capable, and what that thing was capable of, the combination was unimaginable. He'd taken it easy on her the first time, they hadn't gone too far with it, and then they split and it was all she had. She wouldn't admit to the amount of nights she spent curled up under the covers with it, dreaming of his sweaty body, his taunt, tan muscles, the grunts and groans he made in his high. And there was no way in hell she'd ever admit to the night alone in her apartment that she caught herself crying out his name.

He shrugged, "boyfriend Seth, kitten, full of surprises." He replaced his hand with hers and opened up her phone, he no longer needed to ask the code. "I'll start it slow, okay?"

"Okay."

Sasha tipped her head back and closed her eyes as it started to rumble against her, letting out a low moan. He ran his free hand over her hair, her neck and down to a nipple that he rolled between his finger and thumb.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"Tease me," she breathed.

"Thought you'd never ask, kitten."

He tapped some combination on the phone and Sasha felt as it cycled through a few settings, soft at first, then hard and fast, and back down to teasing waves. Seth let her ride the wave for a few minutes before bringing it right back up to rough and smirking as she cried out. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer every time he changed up the setting, getting more and more desperate to have him. But he made good on his promise, never letting her get too close before pulling on the reigns. She was a moaning mess before long.

"Seth, enough."

"What's that baby?"

"SETH."

"Yes?"

"Oh my god," she groaned. "Just fuck me already."

"Whatever you say, princess," he smirked as he turned it off and put it away, "whatever you say."

When he came up to her and tested the waters, dipping himself in gently and taking a slow, steady rhythm, she sighed deeply. He always felt so good, warm and strong, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and let her just melt away to him. This is what she had always wanted, after all, it's what she'd be dreaming of. His thrusts were slow and deep, her legs looped around him, giving him all the room she could. She wanted him entirely, and maybe this time he was willing to give it to her

"I love you," she murmured.

He lifted his head up looked her in the eyes, surprised.

"You saying that because of the sex?"

"I've said it before," she dismissed, picking up the heavy lifting of the thrusting.

"Never first."

"Sure I have."

"No, you haven't."

She rolled her eyes, "well I've said it now, yeah?"

He kissed her, "good."

"Yeah," she tipped her head back as he started picking up his pace, "good."

Without warning, he pinched both nipples roughly and she cried out his name. He smirked, but didn't let go.

"Say it again, kitten."

"I love you!" she moaned, his grip unwavering.

"Ha ha ha, that's right," he let them go, though now they stood straight up at attention. He began pounding away, those deep thrusts matched with a new roughness.

"Fuck yes," she tipped her head back, teetering on the edge, but the feeling suddenly stopped, slowing to a painful pace. "Seth!" she cried out again.

"You wanted to be teased, baby. I'm just trying to please you."

"If you wanna please me," she ran her hands over his abdominals, down and to his back and butt.

"I should just let you touch me?"

She squeezed firmly, "I know what I want."

"Oh I know you do, kitten. That's the best part."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, the tables turned as they arrived in Orlando, Florida. He hadn't seen her apartment before, it was sunny and bright, a quintessential bachelorette pad. Patterned pillows lined the sofa and there were more little vases of flowers than he could count. There was even one right next to her Xbox, something so perfectly Sasha he couldn't help but grin as he scanned the room.

"We've got about an hour," she glanced at her wrist watch, rolling her suitcase into the bedroom.

"No rest for the weary, huh?"

"Never," she chuckled, unpacking on the fluffy white comforter. Her hung gracefully over her shoulder as she pulled out and sorted her laundry. "You need me to do anything other than take those shirts?"

"Nah that's alright, I've got plenty for the next couple of days." He came up behind her, slipping his hands onto her hips, "I'll miss you."

Sasha laughed and tipped her head back against his shoulder, "you've spent the last week and a half with me."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna miss you when you're gone. Almost wish I didn't have to leave."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in like, two days."

"Not fast enough."

"C'mon am I kicking your ass or what?"

"Oh so it's gonna be like that, huh kitten?" he watched her saunter out of the room with the laundry basket on her hip and grinned.

XXX

Sasha was in a haze. Everything was blurry as she drifted through the halls of the arena's backstage. She knew she must be moving quickly, feeling the concerned faces rush past her, but she wasn't really feeling her feet on the floor or seeing who it was.

"Is Seth-" someone said, but Sasha didn't stop to answer their question.

She busted through the door of the trainer's room, not bothering to knock. Everyone looked up, every eye on her, and it just then occurred to her that while most of their friends had figured it out, the entire company probably had not. Hunter's brow furrowed but Seth smiled reassuringly.

"Sash, hey."

"Are you okay?" she made her way over to him, sitting on one of the tables in a pair of basketball shorts, a giant ice pack on his knee.

"We uh," he sighed, looking over to Hunter, "we don't know."

"It might be a tear," the trainer told her, "which could need surgery again."

"Hopefully not, we have Mania-"

"Seth," Hunter tipped his head, "your health comes first."

"I know but-"

"Just, wait. Just wait until we know."

Somoa Joe looked up from where he was sitting in a fold up chair against the wall. He was still in his gear, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'm really sorry Seth, I don't know-"

"It wasn't your fault," Seth cut him off. "It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just shit. Just shit timing."

"We'll get you in for testing first thing in the morning, the trainers might be able to squeeze you in during the afternoon if you can do a little physical therapy."

"Alright," he nodded, but Sasha could see that frustrated look in his eye, she knew he was a moment away from imploding.

"And for tonight?" she pressed Hunter, "I can take him home now?"

"If he's going home with you," Hunter said carefully.

"Yeah," Seth butted in, "I'm staying with her."

"C'mon," she gave him her hand and helped him down off the table. He flinched as he leaned some of his weight on the bad knee but put on a strong face.

Sasha drove him home in silence, his hand never moving from his knee. He flopped down on her bed as soon as they came through the door. She kicked off her heels and pulled the tight t-shirt over her head. As she looked over to him, he was already completely out. Or maybe he was pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to talk to her. She didn't mind, slipping on a sleep shirt and sliding in next to him, turning the light off as she did.

One hand stroked his hair gently, the other running down his leg. She rubbed it, snuggling against his body, and as he murmured, she let it slide down to his bad knee. Her thumb ran over it back and forth. He flinched and pulled it away.

"Sorry," she whispered in the dark. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he sighed, "no that doesn't hurt. Just don't want to think about it."

"Okay."

"C'mere," he turned on his side, enveloping her in his arms. "I'm shit company tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she dismissed. She bit her lip and turned towards him, "What're you thinking about?"

"I…is this it?"

"Is this?"

"The end for me."

"Oh, Seth, I don't think-"

"Yeah well I do!" he snapped. "I think about it a lot."

"It could be nothing."

"But it's not."

"You'll get through it."

"I…"

"Seth. It's not a suggestion."

He looked over at her and smiled for the first time that night.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I might," she settled in for sleep.

"Sash?"

"Yeah," she pried her eyes open again.

"What the hell am I without this?"

"You're…you're still you."

Sasha gulped, it was one of those unwritten truths. They were all terrified of losing their careers and losing everything that they defined themselves by. No one vocalized it until it was right up against them.

"I'm not Seth Rollins."

"Yes. You are."

"Seth Rollins doesn't exist. He's something I made up. He's cardboard."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true. Without wrestling Seth Rollins is nothing."

"I don't accept that. One day it'll be over and Seth Rollins will have to find a new life and manage to be happy but that is not today."

"God I hope you're right."

"I am."

He chuckled and looked over at her, pulling her a little bit closer.

"And you'll still love me?"

"SETH!"

"Say it," he murmured against her lips. "Say it and I'll leave it alone."

"Of course. Of course I'll still love you."

He kissed her softly, pushing deep into her lips. Her hands found the back of his neck and pulled him in closer until they tangled up in each other.

"You're gonna be okay," she said as they broke apart. "You're gonna be fine."

XXX

He spent all of the next morning in tests. All of the things he had gone through last time this had happened, each one more painful than the last. By the time Sasha picked him up on her way back from the dry cleaners, he was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

"How'd it go?" she looked over at him as he carefully climbed into the little red car.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." She drove them to the performance center in an icy silence, but this time it wasn't her who was putting it on, and she didn't much appreciate that. "Your shirts are in the back."

"Thanks."

"Right."

They pulled into the lot of the performance center and Seth got out without another word. She followed behind him as they swiped in. Bayley was already waiting by one of the rings, talking to one of the younger girls.

"I'll come look for you when I'm done, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he nodded, not looking her in the eye.

She sighed and put her stuff down on a chair next to Bayley's, watching him shake one of the physical therapist, a bearded guy named Joe's hand and disappear into the training room.

"How's he doing?" Bayley asked as Sasha came up, wrapping her hair up in a ponytail.

She looked over her shoulder at the closed door, "not good."

It was another hour of tests with the trainers, showing him some things he could do to help relieve some of the pain. As if he hadn't been through this already and knew those stretches like the back of his hand. The reality was they were killing time while his tests came back. They needed all of the information they could get, he knew, but it felt just like torture. Sasha was outside, working on some moves with Bayley. They had a match coming up at Mania, it would be huge. There was no word on the booking yet, she had a chance of walking out of there with the belt. He wanted that for her. But the idea of missing his own WrestleMania for the second year in a row, it was killing him.

In the hour a few trainees came through for ice packs and tape, but the only other person rehabbing was Finn Balor. He couldn't look at him, not today. Finn was forgiving and understanding, to the point that it was sickening. He had nodded to Seth as he came in for his exercises, but Seth avoided him after from that because if he heard Finn say he was sorry, he was sure that something incredibly stupid and insensitive would fly out of his mouth.

Sasha knocked on the door as they were finishing up.

"Perfect timing," he said quietly, letting Joe help him onto the table.

"You mind?" she asked him.

"As long as he doesn't," Joe responded, gathering some papers from the printer and handing them to the performance center doctor.

"Okay," she leaned against a wall, glancing over at Finn who was finishing up with the other trainer, a short blonde woman named Tara. "Hey Finn,"

"Hey Sash," he looked from her to Seth, not letting any notion of surprise on his face. If he hadn't been suspicious on his own, Becky surely filled him in on hers.

"So," Dr. Mahoney flipped through the papers, the top would be the recommendation, "we have good news."

"And bad?" Seth asked.

He tipped his head, "I can't clear you."

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"But I don't think this needs surgery, it's a minor tear, the muscle should be able to repair itself with rehab and rest."

"How long?"

"Until it's ready."

"How. Long."

Dr. Mahoney smiled sympathetically, "I'd say 8 weeks."

"So I could make Mania."

"Seth," Sasha said from the other side of the room, the first time she'd spoken up in all of this.

"It's eight weeks."

"That is cutting it very close, Seth," he shook his head, "I can't promise you you'll be cleared by then."

"What's rehab?" he pushed some more. A knock came at the door and Hunter came in, his suit disheveled a bit, he'd gotten in the ring with one of the rookies, you could tell. He nodded to the doctor, who kept going.

"I'd recommend two-a-days here. He's out for eight," he said to Hunter quickly before continuing, "Joe will take good care of you. Intensive rehab for about four hours a day, testing every two weeks-"

"Can I do three?"

"Three hours?"

"Three a day."

"I suppose if you want. Don't go above seven hours though, your body needs rest too."

"Then I'll do seven hours."

"But you have to be good about rest," Joe said from his side, "there's no room for anything else. No driving, no intensive housework, no unnecessary stressors-"

"Sex?" he asked with a sigh.

"Seth!" Sasha crossed her arms though he could see the little smile that had come onto her face.

"I wouldn't recommend it, at least for the start."

Seth shook his head, "I'm supposed to be in the honeymoon phase, help me out, man,"

"If you want this in eight weeks, you'll have to be perfect."

"Thanks, Mahoney, Joe," Hunter said, shaking their hands.

"We'll talk in two weeks, Seth. We have to run to our staff meeting- Tara you ready?"

"Yep," the blonde girl put a last piece of tape on Finn's gigantic icepack and smiled at him. The three left the room, leaving Seth alone with Hunter, Finn, and Sasha.

"I'm sorry," Hunter said, "I know you wanted Mania-"

"Wanted doesn't begin to describe it."

"I know," he looked over at Sasha and smiled sympathetically, "She'll take care of you,"

Sasha laughed nervously before making up some excuse about getting her stuff and running out of the room. Hunter looked back at Seth.

"Sorry,"

He shrugged, "it's just new, that's all."

"At least you have a place to stay while in Orlando."

"I can't… I can't ask her for that. Moving in? Now?"

"How new is new?" Finn asked, sliding off of his own table.

"Two weeks. On Friday."

"Oh," Hunter laughed, "yeah you can't."

"Ya can stay with me," Finn offered.

"Really?"

He shrugged, "my guest room doesn't get used when my parents aren't in town. I've got to come here every day anyway. Could be fun."

"Uh…yeah, okay."

"I'll get you the spare key when Sasha leaves for the live show."

"Thank…thank you, Finn."

He smiled, "anytime."

"Oh and Seth?" Hunter looked over his shoulder as they began to walk out. "Take it from someone who knows, stay off your knees during it and you'll be fine."

Seth rolled his eyes, "thanks."

"Painkillers help too," Finn said with a laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

"Bathroom's through here," Finn led him around the small but quaint townhouse a few days later, "the shower's a little finicky but ya just need to let it run for a few minutes before gettin' in."

They continued up a flight of stairs, "these gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine," though his knee wasn't exactly having a great time. They were short, the townhouse wasn't massive.

"Right so, master's to the right, loft is at the end if ya wanna use the treadmill, just don' break it," he chuckled, "and this is you."

The guest room was painted a soft blue, the comforter was an unassuming plaid and quilted, while pictures of Finn and his siblings lined the dresser. It was clearly designed for a 60-year-old couple.

"Might have to turn these around," Seth chuckled, putting his duffle down on the bed.

"Gross," Finn laughed, "sheets are new and there are extra blankets up in the closet."

"Thanks,"

"Ya need anythin' else?"

"No, and stop, you don't have to treat me like a guest. I'm just crashing here, you don't have to go out of your way for me."

"Okay. Uh…you wanna play Madden?"

"Done."

They laughed and made their way back downstairs to Finn's set up. He settled into the recliner that Seth had seen in photos, he had to sleep there for the first few weeks after surgery. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Finn didn't say anything about it, or his knee for that matter. They both would prefer to talk about literally anything other than their injuries.

A game or two in, the front door opened, and Finn's head snapped towards it.

"Oh."

"Hey Finn-oh," Tara, the trainer from the performance center stopped dead in her tracks. She was dressed in tight cropped yoga pants that stretched over her toned legs and an NXT zip up. Her blonde waves fell carefree just above her shoulders, she was a petite girl, but muscular, a former boxer and not someone you wanted to mess with.

"I um, forgot to tell ya I told Seth he could stay with me." Seth ran his hands through his hair.

"That's, that's great. I just came by for my yoga mat,"

"Think it was in ya closet."

"Yeah," she smiled awkwardly at Seth and went up the staircase behind them.

Seth glanced at Finn from the side of his eye. He shook his head.

"Don't say-" he hissed.

"She has her own closet?" he said under his breath.

"There are two."

Seth raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything else, there were footsteps on the stairs again.

"I'll text you when I'm done?"

"Yeah, have a good time," Finn grinned at her, "don't fall over."

She laughed, "shut up," nervously she leaned over the sofa's arm and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Love you."

"You too."

"See ya later, Seth,"

"Bye, Tara." He watched as she closed the front door, locking it behind her. "And a key."

"Seth."

"Oh c'mon," he laughed, nudging Finn with his elbow, "stud."

"Don't," he sighed, "I shoulda told her, she was blindsided."

"Nothing to be ashamed of."

"No one can know."

"Why?"

"It's not appropriate, professional," he bit his lip, "I don't want her getting a reputation of bein' some sort of easy lay if ya snag her as ya physical therapist."

"How long?" he smirked

"What?"

"How long have you been messing with her?"

"I'm not _messin'_ with her, I'm seein' her. It's serious."

"Yeah yeah, big difference. How long?"

"Five months. She's had a key since three."

"Five months so…" Seth did the math in his head, and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, while she was doing my therapy."

Seth let out a low whistle, "damn."

"Stop, it was just when we got to know each other."

"Got to know each other while you were shirtless and she was touching you."

"See this is exactly what I want to avoid."

"I'm sorry, I just think she's a great catch. Tara's awesome, she's gorgeous, smart-"

"She's really smart. Y'know she's savin' and studyin' for med school?"

"I didn't but it doesn't surprise me."

Finn nodded, a small smile on his face, "she's incredible."

"And you're in love with her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Good," Seth smiled and let it hang for a moment before needing to press again, "so how old is she?"

Finn's brow furrowed, biting his lip in frustration, "26."

"Look at you. Ha ha ha."

"Do you need me to shut you up?"

"Dude my leg's in a brace and your shoulder's in a sling, we ain't doing anything."

"Please just, just don' say anything. Not to Hunter, not to Joe, not to Mahoney. Not even to Sasha."

"I can't promise that last one. Honesty's really important to her."

"Okay but no one else, promise?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Hey speakin' of," he shoved Seth gently, "how old's she?"

"25."

"See."

"And you've got a half a decade on me, man. She's young and beautiful and off-limits and you got her anyway. Just own it."

"When I'm cleared. When I'm cleared, we can go public but not before then. In ten years it'll be a cute little story the fans love but righ' now it's dangerous."

"Ten years?"

Finn smiled and chuckled, "we'll be married by then, hopefully."

"Married? Well damn. Must've been a pretty good five months."

"It's been amazin'. This is it, I don't need to keep lookin', I found it."

"You're confident."

"I am."

"That must be nice."

"You're not?" Finn arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know anything, Finn."

"You two always seem pretty into each other?"

"Always?"

"Yeah. Since forever."

"Well guess you were onto something."

XXX

Seth's phone rang that night as he was reading on his Ipad. He glanced down at it, a picture of Sasha getting into the ring, her hair flowing around her and a little smirk on her face.

"Hey Sash,"

"Hey, how are ya?"

"Yeah I'm good, just hiding out from Finn and his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend? I didn't know he was with anyone."

"Yeah and get this," he glanced guiltily towards the door, "you know that young trainer from the PC? The blonde one?"

"Tara?"

"That's the one. They hooked up when she first started doing his physical therapy."

"Really?" she laughed, "wow good for him."

"He doesn't want anyone to know because he thinks people will think it's inappropriate or something."

"Well I mean, Bill does go kind of hard about office and talent intermingling"

"That rule's so fake."

"And she's like my age, right?"

"Yeah, she's a little bit younger than him. And you know how it looks getting with the young, pretty trainer."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Say it like what?"

"You know, pretty," she pulled on the word a little, the way he did, a little desire behind it.

"I'm just saying she's pretty. You think she's pretty, don't you?"

"Sure, I think she's pretty."

"So. She's pretty. And he doesn't like the way it looks for her."

"Does Becky know?"

"I dunno, would she care?"

"Ha, yeah, I think she would."

"Why?"

"Well y'know, they have history."

"History? That sounds scandalous."

She laughed, "it's not scandalous, just almost happened and then didn't happen and then looked like it was gonna happen again and then didn't and-"

"Yeah, I've heard a Becky story, I got it. Don't tell her, in case she doesn't know."

"Sure, of course."

"Anyway," he leaned back on the pillows, changing the cross of his legs, "what're you doing?"

"Uh talking on the phone with you?"

"Yeah, you at the hotel room?"

"Yeah?"

"Laying in bed?"

"Seth." She rolled her eyes at him and he could hear it through the phone.

"You wearing my shirt?"

She sighed, "yeah."

"How's it feel?"

"Seth!"

"C'mon I know you miss me, kitten."

"Yeah, of course, I miss you."

"How much?" he raised an eyebrow.

"How was your day?"

"How much do you miss me?"

"Seth I'm serious, tell me about your day."

He sighed, "yeah, alright. It was fine."

"Fine?"

"It was fine, Sash, I went to rehab and then I had lunch and then I went to rehab and then I went to Finn's and then I awkwardly found out he's dating Tara, and then I went to rehab, and then I came home and then Tara came over and so I came up here and then you called. That was my day."

"How was rehab?"

"It sucked. What do you want to hear?"

"I just want to know how your day was."

"It sucked."

"Okay, I got it. But I love you."

"I love you too Sash, I just think you wanna give me something that you can't."

"Just tell me what you need, Seth."

"Nothing. I don't need anything baby."

She sighed heavily, "okay, if you're sure."

"I am. What I'd really like right now is to hear you moan."

"Maybe tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, of course, princess."

"I'll call you when I land in Chicago."

"You don't have to."

"Call you?"

"Fret over me, call me to make sure I'm eating and sleeping-"

"You're eating right?"

"Babe."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

XXX

The next evening, Seth sat in a chair in the trainer's room, waiting to have an ice pack fitted to his knee. It was screaming at him from the seven hours of rehab he had put himself through today and yesterday. It would be a long eight weeks.

Tara came through, her zip up over a pair of jeggings and bright pink Chuck Taylors.

"How'd it go?" she asked over her shoulder as she started to put together his ice pack.

"Uh, it hurt like hell."

"Yeah, well," she smiled shyly at him before crouching down in front of him with a roll of tape. She felt around his knee for a minute. "Your swelling actually looks pretty good considering."

"That's good. Hey, T," he waited for her to look up at him, "you don't have to feel awkward around me. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"You're the one who hid last night," she chuckled, taping up his knee for support.

"Hey I don't know what you two like to do while watching Jeopardy. Maybe you like to do it naked and exchange favors for getting answers right."

She laughed, "not a bad idea actually but no, we just watch jeopardy. You're living in his house, Seth, you're probably gonna have to hang out with the two of us at some point."

"I just miss my girlfriend that's all."

"Okay. Cold,"

"Cold? OH SHIT COLD." Seth flinched as she put on the ice pack, he always hated this part.

"I gave you a fair warning."

"Yeah, thanks. By the way, I won't tell him you don't want me to."

"Tell him what?" she stood up and gave her hair a little flip.

"About that little thing? Last year?"

"Nothing to tell," she shrugged, the corner of her mouth turning up.

"So he doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Ha ha ha. Alright if you'd rather leave it unspoken." Seth grinned but dropped the subject.

"You want a ride home?"

"You mean Finn's place?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you call it home?"

"Why do you care?" she shrugged, nodding for him to follow her.

"Things just seem really serious really fast. I'm not criticizing, just saying. Must've taken a lot to get him to settle down. And you."

"Well he doesn't have forever anymore," she climbed into the driver's side of her little Beatle.

"But you do. You're what, 26?"

"Next month," she said quietly. "Okay, so he's a little bit older."

"Yeah, little bit." He laughed, "let me guess, age, just a number?"

"Why are you being a jerk about this? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," he kept his eyes on her as she looked back to the road. "I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

"I love Finn, okay?"

"Good enough for me."

"Thank you."

"Must be pretty in love to go this long with him trying to keep his sling out of the way during sex."

"I'm a physical therapist, Seth, I know what I'm doing."

"I just hope you know what you're doing with him."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Soo just to put it out there I didn't intentionally name Tara after the ACTUAL physical therapist in the PC that worked with Seth and Finn. Maybe I remembered in subconsciously but not digging into the private lives of non-wrestlers, Tara's a total OC. (She might loosely be based on Taynara Melo de Carvalho from a physical standpoint). Also, let me know if you'd be interested in the Finn/Tara backstory in a one-or-two shot, I have some ideas for how that came to be.

XXX

Rehab had been especially brutal that Friday. Tara and Finn had a fight, he could hear it from down the hall as they argued in his room about him meeting her parents. She worked Seth particularly hard, and he pretended like somehow he hadn't heard their shouting. It was also the end of the first week, the hardest in any rehab. At the end of the day, he was exhausted, frustrated, and burning in every muscle. And then on top of it all, he knew each time Sasha left would be harder than the next.

He leaned back on the chair, watching Tara clean up her station.

"Finn at the doctor?" he asked.

"Uh, yes," she glanced over at him.

"You two alright?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"C'mon, T,"

She looked over sheepishly, "so you heard that."

"Yeah," he said softly, "I heard it."

"We're fine," she shook her head, "just a fight."

"You seemed pretty upset when you left last night."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," the corner of his mouth turned upward, "so I'll just be over here, not caring, if you wanted to talk about it."

"Finn's a good guy, Seth."

"I know, he's the best. But that doesn't mean he's never been selfish."

"We'll be okay," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know you will. C'mon, let's go home and if you two are still barely speaking, I'll sacrifice myself and sit between you while we watch Batman."

"Thank you," she nodded and pick up her bag.

"Hey maybe it'll even make him jealous," he winked at her on his way out, her rolling her eyes in response.

They didn't talk the whole way home, no chatting, no flirting. Tara kept her eyes ahead, didn't ask him about rehab or Sasha. She seemed unsure, nervous even, as they pulled into the driveway.

He opened the door with the spare key that had ended up on his keychain next to Sasha's.

"Hey!" he called in, "someone followed me home, can we keep her?"

Finn looked down from the top of the stairs, a grin coming across his face.

"'Course we can keep 'er," he tilted his head at her on his way down and Tara grinned in response. "Hi."

"Hi," she looked up at him as he stopped on the step above her.

He leaned down and kissed her gingerly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he did. "My shoulder's feelin' better."

"Yeah?"

"I'll show ya," he looped an arm around her shoulder and lead her upstairs. She took a glance back behind her at Seth and shrugged.

"Bye guys," he called after them, slumping into the kitchen to find himself some dinner. At least someone in this damn house was getting laid.

XXX

Sasha flopped onto the hotel bed, exhausted from the live show. She glanced at her phone, it would be seven Seth's time, he was probably home from rehab, waiting for her to call. It wasn't really like him, to wait by the phone pining, but no one was themselves in rehab. And Seth, he'd gotten insecure, almost needy. She didn't mind, it wasn't like it was annoying her to pay attention to him, but it wasn't easy, it never was.

The phone rang for a moment, before Seth's voice came over the other end.

"Hey baby," his voice was smooth, she could already tell what he wanted. She was in luck.

"Seth," she smiled, "how was your day?"

"It was okay, hold on," the line shuffled for a minute, "alright that's better."

"Settled in the guest room?"

"And babyface Finn is facing directly at the wall."

She laughed, "you're ridiculous."

"I've seen Finn's room, it's covered with these pictures, I don't know how he doesn't feel them watching him."

"Maybe he's celibate."

"He's in there banging Tara right now."

"Gross!"

"It's true. Whatever, good for them, better than them fighting."

"Well you would know."

"What?"

"About fighting?"

"Hey!"

Sasha giggled and could hear the smile it brought to his face.

"Damn Banks, I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too."

"So were you calling just to say hi or?"

"I wanted to hear your voice," she leaned back against the pillows of the bed.

"Yeah well my voice wanted to hear you too."

"You're such a dork," she looked up at the ceiling aimlessly.

"If you want something you can just say so."

"Okay," Sasha bit her lip, "I want something."

"Get set up, I'll be here."

She blushed but pulled the duffle bag towards her. Truth was she needed this pretty badly tonight, and Seth was most tolerable when he was focused on something other than the injury. Positioning the little device in between her legs, she leaned back again, returned her headphones to her ears and exhale slowly.

"Alright."

"Ready? Nice and relaxed? Ha ha ha-"

"Will you just get to it?"

"Yes ma'am," Seth didn't say anything for a moment, but the soft vibrations told her he was carefully planning his next move. "Just like that?"

"Mmm,"

"What was that kitten? I didn't catch it."

Her cheeks flushed, "that feels good."

"Good."

"Seth!" she squealed out as it quickened, vibrating through her. She hated the sound it of but he seemed to love it.

"Ha ha ha. That's right baby, let it happen."

"I fucking hate you," she chuckled, closing her eyes and wiggling her hips.

"No, you don't," he laughed. "Mmm that's right."

"Oh I know that sound."

"What, are you the only one who gets to have fun around here? Moan for me baby,"

She rolled her eyes, but after a moment of her silence the vibrations slipped down to a slow rumble.

"Seth!"

"Moan it."

"Seeeeth,"

"There it is," he gave her a bit of leash and she gripped the sheets. "Fuck I love that sound. I miss you, kitten."

"I miss you too."

"when are you hooome?" he groaned.

"I was there yesterday."

"I want you back here."

"Oh in Finn's guest room? Where his parents sleep?"

"Stop, gross."

"Kill your boner real fast."

"Yeah and it was going so well for you."

"I'm satisfied."

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yeah I really need a shower," she said apologetically.

"Okay, baby, as long as you're good," he sounded a little bit sad and she felt bad, but that shower was calling her.

"I'm sleeping in your shirt tonight," she offered.

"You better," he chuckled. "I uh, I love you. I miss you a lot."

"I know you do, I do too. I'll text you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you."

The phone clicked off and Seth let his hand with the phone drop to the bed with a sigh. He pulled the other one out of his boxers. It wasn't like he didn't know the schedule, how it felt to get to the hotel after a show. Exhausted, hurting, and brain moving at a million miles an hour. But still, selfishly, he wanted her all to himself.

Seth groaned and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts. He slumped down the stairs and settled in on the couch, a bowl of chips in his lap. There wasn't much on at this hour aside from the primetime shows he never had the ability to keep up with. The Godfather was on one of the higher channels, halfway through, and he went to work on the guac. So this was what he was reduced to on a Friday night, no house show, no local bar or club, no rolling around in Sasha's sheets.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and glance behind him. Tara was wearing one of Finn's shirts, the one he'd been wearing when they came through the door. Maybe a pair of boxer shorts underneath, he couldn't be sure, the shirt came mid-thigh on her small frame. She blushed when he turned around.

"Didn't realize you were down here," she went to the fridge, casting a bright light onto her in the dim room. "Thought you'd be in your room."

"That's alright," he smiled, "I was but, y'know," he shrugged, "she's busy. And tired."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Plus, it's not my room."

"It is for the next few weeks. You two don't give each other enough credit, you know that?"

Seth smirked, "yeah, I know. So you all patched up now?"

She rolled her eyes, pulling out a bottle of water, "yes."

"Seems like it."

"Yeah, well."

"Hey no judgement," he scoffed, "solving problems with sex, kind of my thing."

Tara crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one hip, "unsurprising. And you doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being a jerk."

"I'm sorry. You should go back up, your boyfriend's waiting."

"Nah he'll be fast asleep by now," a small, loving smile came onto her face, "it's uncanny."

"Yeah I roomed with him once or twice back last year, he'd be out with the lights and the tv all on by the time I got out of the shower."

She laughed, "that's him."

Seth sighed, "you wanna sit, then?"

Tara paused but nodded, "yeah." She took a seat on the other side of the couch and pulled a blanket up to her chest. He passed her the chips and guac and she dove in.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, "really."

She glanced over at him and nodded, "you're just jealous, I know."

"Jealous?"

"Because Sasha's away?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, no, it's been hard. Really hard."

"I'm not looking forward to it, honestly. I don't know-" her voice cracked and she bit her lip, shaking her head, "I don't know."

"You'll be fine. Finn is a saint. He'll call you twice a day and send flowers for no reason."

She laughed a little bit, blinking quickly, "he is, he is a saint."

"He loves you. A lot."

"I'm just tired of hiding. We can hardly go out because there are so many people who live in this town who could catch us."

"Thought it was your idea."

"The first time," she shrugged, "I didn't know if it was gonna go past one night but now…It just feels like…"

"He's ashamed of you."

"You think so?"

"Actually I don't. I've been there. Just give it time, he'll come around, change his mind."

"That what happened with Sasha?"

"More like I got her back and part of the deal was no hiding."

"What'd you do?"

"Apologized like a million times, told her she was the only one I wanted."

"No, to lose her in the first place."

"Oh, uh," Seth tipped his head, "I honestly can't even remember anymore. It was a lot of things."

"Hope you learned from them."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Tara laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous, Rollins."

"I know. It's gotten me this far."

"Hey, um, thanks," she smiled softly, "I haven't really had anyone to talk to about this."

"The girls at the PC?"

"None that know about me and Finn. He made it clear what he wanted."

"He's just trying to protect you."

"I know. He always is."

"Might have to do with the age difference."

She rolled her eyes again, standing up, "alright. I should get back to him."

"Yeah, you should."

"Night, Seth."

"Night, Tara."

XXX

"This is weird."

"It's not weird," Finn glanced over at him from the driver's seat. "An' this isn't a hotel. No mini bar."

"I would've given you cash," Seth crossed his arms, scoffing "or Venmo."

"Yeah well, I ain't fetchin' your Fruit Loops."

"Fiiine."

They pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store, Finn whistled to himself as he collected a chart and pulled his list from the pocket of his shorts. Seth tried not to feel insanely awkward about doing errands together on a Saturday morning.

"You need protein bars?" Finn asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm not sharing."

Finn rolled his eyes, "they're right there. Those are mostly sugar anyway."

"How does Tara put up with you, know-it-all?"

Finn laughed, "she's kind of a know-it-all too, y'know."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Hey, you two okay now?"

"Oh, yeah," Finn shrugged, "just a little spat. Sorry, that's awkward."

"It's fine. As long as you're cool. She's my friend too," Seth reached up to pick out his cereal, Kashi, and Fruit Loops.

" 'Bout that-"

"About what?"

"Ya two bein' friends."

"What about it? Should we get two of these?"

"Yeah, probably. Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't changing the subject. I just wanted to know if I should get two."

"Yes. Why has Tara never mentioned you before?"

"Why would she mention me?" Seth continued to browse the aisles, almost hoping to outrun this conversation.

"If you're friends."

"I mean. We catch up every few months when I'm in town for like, a coffee. We're not close. She was my trainer when I got hurt last yeah, you know that."

"Yeah, I didn' really know her well back in NXT."

"Right, married to the career,"

"So you're mates then."

Seth shrugged, "she doesn't have many down here."

"She's got plenty, the girls love 'er."

"None that know about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?

"It doesn't mean anythin', just that she told me that it's been hard."

"She told _you_?"

"Because we're friends, that's where this dumb conversation started, remember?"

"Actually, think it started with you pryin' into my love life."

"I just wanted to know you guys made up."

"We did."

"Great. I'm glad." He rolled his eyes and looked back to the list on his phone.

"When did she tell you about it bein' hard?" Finn tried again after a minute of picking out his chips.

"Uh, last night."

"Last night?"

"In passing, she came down for a water after…whatever."

"She did?"

"You pass out pretty quickly according to her."

"So she came down for a water and told ya things have been hard with me and that I was asleep?"

"Finn, I feel like you're making something out of this-"

"I'm just askin' ya what happened."

"We hung out for a few minutes, she told me that the hiding has been hard and she was worried about what would happen when you went back on the road. Satisfied?"

Finn's eyes narrowed, "that the whole truth this time?"

"Yes. Can we talk about something else? I really don't care about your love life this much."

He chuckled, "yeah, 'course."


End file.
